Beyond the Horizon: His Son's Realization
by TurtleHeart
Summary: Part Two of the Beyond the Horizon Series.  This focuses mostly young Wills Turner and his struggles as being the son of Will Turner.  His struggles lead him to choose between a life of his own or a life with his father like he always wanted.
1. One

**Again, I don't own anything but the idea to continue what they began**

**A Note from TurtleHeart: **

**This is part two of the Beyond the Horizon series. If you haven't read part one-Beyond the Horizon: A Decade to Wait-you will want to surely do that. If you have read it already, then I present to you part two. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beyond the Horizon: His Son's Realization**

Captain Turner still saw their faces even though he gazed at a sunrise in his world. He stood there alone feeling lost again. A smile played onto his face though. It all depended on the one day. The price paid wasn't so bad after all. Already he missed his son. A burning pain filled his empty chest. He longed to hold him again. He had no more than a monkey of his son and food from his wife. Knowing they wouldn't come back, he sighed heavily and turned.

Bill gave him a gentle smile. He glanced at his son's loose hair and bare feet. He just shook his head.

Will noticed and shrugged. He and his father went on main deck.

The crew silently looked at him.

Will nodded. "We did it. We survived," he told them.

Everyone began cheering and dancing around. They threw their hats. They had done it. Captain Turner had done what Davy Jones never could. They were safe.

"Drinks all around!" hollered Skully, coming from the hold.

Will smiled. He quietly went to his cabin.

Bill noticed and so did Greenbeard.

"Look, you chased him away," said Greenbeard.

"I was hoping he would try six bottles," admitted Skully.

Will sat on the bench in the organ chamber thinking about everything that happened. Elizabeth was beautiful and strong. He thought she wouldn't make it, but she did. Little Wills was an exact image of her and had her temper, but had his eyes. He loved his ship and everything about him. Never having met him before, Wills still loved him more than he ever thought. He was very strong and smart. He seemed older than nine years old, but acted nine. Already, he was the greatest treasure in the world.

Above him, the crew sang A Pirate's Life. He could tell they were dancing around. They had every reason to celebrate. Without that crew, Will felt he would never have lasted. They had put up with him and his random action and bursts of emotion for ten years. No one questioned him. They loved him.

Will stood. He returned back to his quarters. A sack was sitting on the cot. Curious, he emptied its contents. New boots, a few bandanas, tunics, breeches, his sword, warm blankets, and a soft, fluffy pillow came from it. He suddenly breathed in her sweet scent. All this had come from her room. He put his boots on and smiled. Perfect fit. He pulled his hair back with his blue bandana. Attached to one of the ends were two small, gold hoops twice the size of the one he had now. He traded his silver one for the gold. Before anyone noticed, he traded his old sheets for the new ones Elizabeth provided for him. Though they were big, he didn't care. It felt wonderful to toss aside his old, flat pillow and provide himself with the new, fluffy one. 'Jack' was set on top of it. Everything else was placed back in the sack.

Both necklaces clanged together. Will sat on the bed. He tied the key around his old necklace. It made a perfect addition it and seemed as though it was an odd key that was just found among the shells and beads. He noticed a shark tooth on the opposite side of the shell. A child seemed to have placed it there. A light knock echoed in the room.

"You can come in Daddy," said Will.

"Daddy," replied Bill as he entered.

"Sorry, I heard that nearly every sentence spoken by Wills. He didn't say Daddy perhaps three sentences," said Will.

Bill smiled. He touched the earring. He motioned Will to follow him into the cabin. He set the chest carving on the table.

Will opened it. "You actually put sand back in it," he noted impressed.

"Sand that she and Wills have set foot on thousands of times along with this," said Bill.

He set a large jar of sand on the table. All around were beautiful shells and pearls. On a large shell that was shaped like a heart were the initials of two people. _ET_ and _WT_. The bottom consisted of shell glass. Seaweed was wrapped around the lid and draped beautifully down the jar.

"Her hands did both," added Bill.

"Two available death traps on the ship," noted Will.

"The one is in a jar that I know you won't smash. The other you've had for nine years. It's in a wooden chest and your son is not here," said Bill.

"Wills was trying to help. That's all," said Will.

"It took forever to clean up," said Bill.

"If it took forever then you would still be cleaning," noted Will.

Bill nodded. He glanced at the paper on the table then immediately took it into his hand.

Will nodded "He doesn't really know what it means. He's just a nine year old boy trying to be helpful. He said now I don't have to do it. I hope I never have to. It is funny though, now that I think about it."

"What else was in that sack?" wondered Bill.

Will pointed at his boots then added. "A few more bandanas, tunics, breeches, blankets, sheets, and a nice, fluffy pillow." Bill looked at him with a hint of jealousy. "And Wills gave me 'Jack'. It's his stuffed monkey."

Bill laughed. "Jack will love that."

"He knows and says it's 'madly insulting'," said Will.

Come on, the crew is waiting for their victorious captain," said Bill.

Will nodded. He opened both doors. The crew cheered and clapped as he walked out.

"Let's hear it for Captain Turner!" shouted Edward.

Will bowed gloriously.

Everyone cheered more.

Will understood why Jack acted the way he did. When one was proud, one couldn't help but show it. He settled himself on crate.

"So, apparently you had an enjoyable," said Karibe.

Will nodded. "That I did."

"What didja do?" asked Skully.

Will shrugged. "Played on the beach, taught Wills to handle a sword, ate delicious meals, and anything we could do together."

"What about your wife?" asked Skully.

Will's mind fled back to those moments. "I missed her more than anything else. Her playful kissed, her gentle touch, the way she looks at me, her wild passionate mind, her love is tender and pure…she was wonderful and perfect and so nice. Her flawless body, so soft and smooth, her kisses and touch and—"

"Okay Will, we don't need to know everything," said Bill then added. "I personally don't want to know."

"But we do. You saw it all," said Skully.

Will snapped his head to his father. "You what?"

"He was spying on you. He looked every half hour," said Edward.

"You were spying on me?" asked Will. Bill opened his mouth to speak. He turned away instead. "How much did you see last night?"

"I saw you two walk down the beach," replied Bill.

Will sighed relieved.

"What were you two doing in the water?" asked Greenbeard.

"Swimming," replied Will simply.

"Oh, that's what you call it," said Karibe.

"If you were just swimming then why were your clothes and her clothes on the beach while the two of you were in the water?" asked Edward.

The crew glanced at each other smiling.

Will's face went red. He turned to his father.

"Let's just say there is more than one glass on this ship and the ship was tilted toward the side where you two were. I told them to stop," Bill said.

"After you peeked yourself," added Edward. "It was quite a long peek though."

"Did that consist of your night Captain?" asked Maccus.

Will said nothing. His face went redder. Everyone glanced at each other nodding. Will smacked his father across the head as hard as he could before taking a bottle of rum.

"I am entitled to one bottle," he told them then added. "Don't even think about it."

"Then why did I bring this up?" asked Skully.

Bill took a bottle. "I say we make a toast to Captain William Alexander Jonathan Turner. A man who defied death, defied a curse, became legendary, remains human, and is the best captain a crew could ever ask for and the best son in any world. To Captain Turner."

"Captain Turner," repeated the crew, raising their bottles.

They drank in long, well deserving swallows.

Will nodded his respect and thanks. He raised his bottle. "Let the celebration begin." He drank a small swallow while everyone else took long gulps, particularly Bill.

Will looked at his father's nearly empty bottle then the many full bottles beside him. A smile of vengeance widened on his face.

The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ and her captain celebrated the day away. They told tales of the sea and sang chanteys. The way they were drinking the rum was going to be gone as well as the coffee in the morning.

Will didn't mind though. He was enjoying watching his drunken crew. While they inhaled their bottles, he sipped. He wasn't ever going to try six, but he wondered about his father.

"This celebration is more fun than the one we had nine years ago," said Bill.

"That wasn't a celebration. That was you getting me drunk," said Will.

Bill shrugged and waved it off. He took another gulp form his bottle. "It was still fun."

"He has a point there," noted Edward. He hiccupped as he threw the empty bottle in the pile behind them. "Last one. How sad."

The crew moaned.

Will shook his head. He went down to the hold and returned with an entirely new case of rum. He barely managed to sit down before being swarmed by the crew. He took a bottle himself. He sat next to his father again. Quietly, he opened that bottle and set it where the almost empty bottle was. He set that one beside him along with the two other almost empty bottles.

Bill took his bottle, not realizing that it was just opened. "Have I ever told you lads about me wife?" he asked.

"Occasionally," said Karibe, swaying.

"Well then, her name was Charlotte Victoria Marie Seastone. Her mum was captured by pirates and she was made Lady Seastone. I married the lass despite that we were adopted siblings. Then, when my son was three, her father forced me from her and his life. You all know William I presume. Anyhow,poor William grew up noble and had to do all those noble things. Did I ever mention that Will is a lord of England? Well, if I didn't let me introduce you to Lord William Jonathan—something Seastone or Turner. Yep. He's a Lord of England not a pirate captain. When Willie was nine, I met his mother and we shared love and next thing I knew she was pregnant. Poor darling died when giving birth to my baby daughter and Willie's sister. Being his father, my son fled to the Caribbean to escape the noble life. Right Will? Of course. That's me wife's and son's and daughter's tale," Bill told them. He looked at Will hiccupping.

Will raised an eyebrow. His plan hand succeeded. His father was drunk.

"Wow, our captain a Lord of England," replied Edward in awe.

"Come here you two. You need a drink too," Bill called, pouring out rum in Orion's water bowl then spilling a handful in his palm for Teach.

Will laughed and shook his head. "I am no such thing." He poured the rum out of his dog's bowl since Orion was drinking from it.

"But you are Pirate Queen lad. You are royalty son," Bill said. He took another drink. "I propose we make another toast." He stood. Will helped him keep his balance. Bill fell back onto the crate. He took a long drink. "Is this bottle not gone yet? Amazing. Will, it's a never ending bottle of rum. I should give this to you. You can drink six without knowing it."

"Just like you've drank four without knowing," noted Will.

"No, I've had one," said Bill pointing at his "one bottle".

Will held up three nearly empty bottles of rum. "What would you call these?"

"I would call those not finished," replied Bill then finished all of them. All three were thrown into the empty pile. He finished his fourth. "The never ending bottle is ended. That calls for another round of our song." He cleared his throat then sang loud with his arms flailing about. "Yo ho me 'earties drink up. Yo ho, ho yo me life pirate's for."

Will ducked under his arm. "Was I this bad?" he asked Maccus.

"Yes and you had five," said Bill.

"Well, here's your fifth," said Will before smashing a full bottle of rum over his father's head. Bill fell back. "By the way. Drink up me 'earties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me," added Will to his father's limp body.

The crew fell on top of each other laughing and slapping the wood.

"I thought your father was cruel," noted Maccus.

"A Turner always seeks and seizes his revenge," said Will.

"Bloody hell, what hit me?" asked Bill as he attempted to sit up.

Will helped him sit up. "That would be a new bottle of rum."

"That's a waste of rum lad," moaned Bill.

Will shrugged. "Oh well." He helped him to stand and had an arm around his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" asked Bill.

"To your quarters so you can lie down," said Will.

"But Will, it's not time for bed and I feel fine," said Bill, facing the deck.

"I'm sure you do," laughed Will as he turned his father around.

Bill nodded then fell back, dragging Will to the deck with him.

Will stood. He and Maccus set each of Bill's arms around their shoulders.

"Do you remember the time I cut out your heart?" asked Bill.

"No, I was dead," said Will.

"Didn't we hear this from the other side nine days ago?" wondered Edward.

Swaying, Greenbeard nodded. "I thought that was nine weeks ago."

Edward nodded as he fell to the deck. Several others laughed then fell as well.

Will and Maccus looked at each other.

"Are we the only sober ones on this ship?" asked Will.

"Yep," replied Maccus.

Bill was set on his cot.

"I'll take care of him. You start the coffee," said Will.

Maccus nodded and left.

Will sighed as he looked at his father. Now came the difficult part. He stripped Bill of everything but his breeches and tunic. He untied his hair then gently looked at his head. No glass or blood, but his hair was sticky. Will began to pull the curtain over the window then decided not to. After all, he was spied on all day. He walked out and halfway shut the door. The best was about to come.

More miserable then ever, everyone but Will, Maccus, and the souls, sat below deck or in any quite, dark corner. Most came to the rail to empty their stomachs.

Will saved the bottles for future usage. He helped Maccus with the coffee. The only good thing was only four bottles of rum remained and there were still plenty of coffee barrels left. He went around deck giving everyone a mug. Just to be safe, Orion and Teach were given a shot of coffee to ward away the alcohol. By sunset, everyone had finally managed to find a quiet place to sleep. However, Will had plans of his own.

He poked his head into his father's room to see Bill was still sleeping. Will smiled and walked out. He went to the organ chamber then sat down. Reviewing his keys, he tapped the lowest note then held down. He played a few of the lower notes. No apparent complaints. He went to the highest note and held. It echoed marvelously in the chamber. He stopped and heard a few groans. No for his true revenge, he played random notes all over the key board. The scales went at once. Every other note. Banging his hands into them. He would hate to be drunk now. He continued on with a grin of satisfaction. A hand grabbed one of his.

Will stopped a moment to look at his father.

With miserable eyes, Bill collapsed on the bench beside Will.

Will pressed on the highest note and held.

Bill covered his ears.

Will laughed as he let go to hear many moans and curses.

Bill looked at him. "I took care of you after," he said before setting his head in his hands.

Will nodded. "I know." He set his hand on his father's shoulder. "Stay here." He returned after a few moments to help his father back to his quarters.

Bill covered his eyes.

"It's all right," Will told him softly as he removed his father's hand.

The room was lightened by only three candles in the corner. Will shut the door then sat beside his father.

Bill shut his eyes as his forehead was gently dabbed with a cool, wet rag. He gagged then emptied his stomach into the bucket at his bedside.

Will held his hair back. He now knew both sides to the mystery that of rum and personally didn't like either. He wiped his father's face then headed for deck.

"I don't think the crew enjoyed your little musical talent," noted Maccus, handing him a mug of coffee.

"Neither did my father," said Will.

"Now what?" asked Maccus.

"Now I repay my father for what he did to me. He stayed beside me and I'll stay beside him. You just keep the coffee coming," said Will.

He stayed true to his word and remained at his father's side. Nine years ago he was the one drunk then was comforted. He was doing the same. While his father slept, he picked up a few books and read by the candlelight. After reading _Under the Black Colors_, he took the book of Celtic legends. One of the legends was marked and the pages discolored more than the rest. He picked up the marker. It was made of braided leather. Tied at the bottom was a woven gold band with diamonds and sapphires. Will grinned. They truly did have the same rings.

"William," called Bill softly.

Will smiled and sat beside him. "Good morning."

"It's morning? How long was I asleep?" asked Bill.

Will shrugged. "All afternoon and night."

"My head," moaned Bill. "Now I have two beating things."

"Just think of one as mine," said Will.

Bill smiled and shook his head. He sat up, leaned against his pillow. "How was your day?" he asked as he took his coffee.

"I can't describe it other than never feeling so alive in my life. Wills, is the greatest treasure in the world. Not even my freedom is worth more than him. Elizabeth is such a wonderful mother. She's done a great job raising him. They're both so strong," said Will.

"So are you Will," Bill told him gently.

Will handed him the ring. "Promise me you'll never take this off again," he said.

Bill took his ring. He slipped it on his finger and nodded.

Will smiled gently. His eyes were thoughtful.

"Do you remember your mother?" asked Bill.

"A little," said Will. "She was beautiful. Everyone she knew loved her. I still see her smile and hear her laughter. She was always sad and tried keeping me away from anything to do with pirates." Bill's eyes lowered. "She did love you though. A few men once proposed to her. She said no to all three. Her heart belonged to another."

"Your mother deserved someone better than me," Bill told him sadly.

"How did you know of Mum's death?" asked Will.

"It was after I agreed to serve," began Bill. "It was the strangest thing ever. Jones's ten years had passed. We were given one day of shore leave if we desired. He had some speck of emotion to him. I went to Scotland to my old home. I paid my respects to my family's graves. And then I went down to London and took a walk through the gardens. It was there where I found your mother's grave and Lily Alexandra Evelyn Seastone Turner's. I sat there all day in my guilt and misery. For years I lived in misery and of a broken heart. About a year before we met, my heart healed. The moonlight no longer had an effect on me one night. My blood was needed to lift that curse. It meant one thing. You were alive."

He slipped his arm around Will who was sadly looking at him.

Will exhaled deeply and began his side of the story. "Mum was so happy, I had never seen her happier. She told me that we were going to be a family and I was going to get a father and be an older brother. I remember talking to her belly and feeling the baby kick. A few months later. I found the medallion at my bedside. Mum said that you must have sent it to me. I never took it off. I remember her going into labor. I was in the other room at my grandfather's home. After hours, I was told to go see her. She was very weak. I heard them say she wasn't doing well. It was a hard labor. She made me promise to take care of Lily. It was her father's favorite flower. Mum died looking into my eyes. Lily died in my arms a few hours later." Through his tears he managed to smile. "She was beautiful. She had dark hair and these beautiful sea blue eyes. I left that night. Grandfather said he would take care of me. I was to go to school and be raised noble. I didn't want that. From a story I heard about cursed Aztec gold in the Caribbean, I knew you had to be there somewhere. I fled, found a ship bound for the Caribbean and never looked back once."

Bill touched Will's scar. He knew he would never find a more opportune time than now. "Lilies are my favorite flower," he said softly.

Will looked at his father with wide eyes. He noticed his father's brilliant, sea blue eyes, the same as Lily's.

"I'm sorry for everything Will. I'm a horrible father," Bill admitted and felt he should leave his precious son alone.

Will shook his head. "No, you're not." He pulled at his father's hand. "You're a great father. You just did what you had to."

"That's no excuse. I chose wrong," said Bill shameful.

"Between the two of us, Mum and Alex weren't too sure Lily was yours to begin with and everyone else thought someone else was the father," noted Will with a laugh. He pressed his palms against his face and leaned forward on his knees.

"Speaking of which, you never answered my question that I asked you ten years ago," Bill said, suddenly reminded.

"What? Will I know the answer still?" wondered Will.

"What the hell just went on between you two?" asked Bill.

Will turned his head to him with an expression of wonder. "Huh?" His father simply looked at him.

"Your almost father," reminded Bill with his arms folding across his chest.

"Oh, him, right. I tend to forget people after they have been ferried," said Will.

"Uh hm," muttered Bill. "All right, so what went on between you two?"

"Do you want tea? I'm going to make you some tea. You need tea," Will said quickly and nodding.

"William," Bill said, his voice impatient as he grabbed the hem of his son's trousers.

"I've been avoiding this topic with you," admitted Will as he was seated beside his father by the seat of his trousers.

"Get the worst of it over with now," requested Bill.

Will leaned away from him. "Don't strangle the messenger."

"Just," said Bill.

Will scooted away and leaned away. "Mum slept with him on more than one occasion and I was three signatures away from becoming his adopted son."

"Which three before I go to that house and kill someone so I don't mistakenly kill the wrong person?" wondered Bill through his teeth.

"Mum, Gabriel, and Alex. Grandfather already signed them. Alex wasn't sure because he had a feeling who Lily belonged to. Mum wasn't going to just yet since she was waiting for you. Gabriel wouldn't do it unless it was last resort since you are his older brother. Apparently, Grandfather signed them right away, but I really don't blame him. We did get along perfectly and he taught me mostly everything I know," said Will.

"You're right, I need tea," said Bill and immediately left his place beside Will to quickly exit the room.

Will looked down at his dog who was looking back at him with amusement.

"Dead men tell no tales!" Teach squawked from his perch.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Will told him.

Outside the cabin where the festivities were occurring, he happened to hear several languages worth of cursing and quite a few shouts and screams. Will being Will, counted on his fingers how many words he said in all the different languages. He thought it would be most amusing to report back to his father. After about five minutes, he lost count and decided it was best to keep his mouth shut when his father returned. He decided since this was going to take a while, that he would move to their chairs and table in the center of the room. The chairs were much more comfortable and he was a table away from his father, which was the main reason.

Bill Turner's presence returning to the room was most surely unmistakable, as he was stomping and grumbling the entire way down the stairs. Will lowered his head as he bit his fingernails, paying no heed to his father knowing it was best to let his father do the speaking first. He slightly cringed when the tea tray was dropped on the table and the china rattled.

"Talk. Now."

"Just know it took him a year after you left for him to go anywhere near us and it was happen chance that he did get back in our lives," said Will.

"Talk."

"Mum, Alex, and I were walking in town and we walked into the chocolate shop across the Tower. My favorite chocolate shop to be exact. We were browsing chocolates as usual and I was begging for them all as usual. After going there, we went to the toy shop the street down. It was nearing Christmas and Mum said she wanted to make sure that I knew exactly what I wanted on my list so I led the two of them around the shop. Well, let's just say a certain oldest sister and her sons and her younger brother were in there as well looking for a toy for her two year old child. Ironically, he and Mum were both reaching for one of the wooden boats at the same time. Legend says the two of them got talking again and Mum had this idea that his sister should bring her family over for dinner one night and, of course, Eugenia agreed. Keep in mind, we never called her that because she hated it. She much more preferred her first middle name, Diana.

"Well, that night was a Saturday night. Low and behold, all three brothers tagged along. Keep in mind I have no memory of this night and I was merely told by others around me. We had a wonderful night and I've been told I was hanging around Beck's shoulders the entire night—"

"Beck?" asked Bill, but not in the form of an unknown question. He was questioning with a smile on his face of amusement.

"Yeah, he told me he would prefer if I call him Beck rather than Cutler. All of his close friends called him Beck and so I did," replied Will. "Well, Eugenia or Diana if you want to call her, decided that since her children were two and eight and I was four and Dirk was twoish, that the four of us needed playtime. Since she was staying in London for a while on account of her husband sailing for a while, she brought the children over a few times a week and Beck always came on Saturday. After a while, it stuck. A while means a few months. He began coming over for dinner every Saturday night and spent time with all of us. Neither of the uncles of mine objected since he was still a good man and had his playful nature.

"As I began growing up, I requested more and more time with him because he was like the father I never had and he knew you and he always told me stories about you, but I never knew it. I always knew the stories of The Pirate, The Marine, and The Nobleman. Saturday dinners became Saturday afternoons to play with me and tell me stories until he tucked me in bed at night and stayed for evening tea and talk. Alex was sailing, Gabe and Dirk were in Scotland, Grandfather was attending Parliament, and Mum had some sort of Ladies even to attend. It was the middle of the week and I wasn't feeling too well. I was in bed throwing up since I woke up like I had been for a few days then. Well, Mum didn't want to leave me with the maids and servants because she was my mother. She wanted someone who I wanted to be with to look after me so she went to the one place where she knew she would find someone to look after me and that someone happened to be at Navy Headquarters.

"Yes Father, Cutler Beckett became my official babysitter when I was a child. Whenever there was a need for me to be watched, he was the first one on the contact list and if he wasn't available, they went down the Beckett brother lines and let me just say the days Theo watched me are the most vividly remembered days in my young childhood. He spoiled me. Wonderfully. I got candy and chocolates and new toys and I didn't have to take naps we played on the piano all day and I got to run around and get dirty. Honestly though, I much more enjoyed my days in the office.

"I remember my first day there and that day was when everyone discovered a little talent about me. He had to do office work, but he said I could sit there with him while he did his paperwork. For a while I played with the toys I brought with and stared at the map because I had a fascination with maps. As you could imagine doing paperwork, he was called away from his desk for a moment where I became curious. The paperwork was all to do with the funds of the past month. I was learning numbers in my daily education lessons and I thought he would be proud if I showed him what I knew. By the time he was done, I had his funds all calculated out including into the separate groupings being spent, grants, donations, received, and remaining.

"Well, from that day on I'll just tell you that I spent more time there than I did at home I think. Before I left, my face was clearly well known that new recruits knew who I was. At any time of the day I was allowed to simply walk in and go to his office. More than one occasion, I was called to an office of an Admiral to help look over the numbers of his accounts. I was taught the bookwork of sailing. When he should have been working on the paperwork, he would get his books and diagrams out and teach me what I needed to know about sailing."

"What is the most vivid memory you have of your time with him?" Bill asked softly, beginning to see his son again.

Will smiled. "It's so simple really. Silly perhaps honestly. It was near evening and the setting sun was shining through the window. The map on his wall was glowing orange. I think I was eight. I asked him a question about the world and if the sun and the moon shined the same everywhere. He told me "it does, but it shined the brightest in the faces of the ones you love the most". He said he loved me. He had grown to love me and he wanted to be my father." He smiled softly to himself, purposely taking a pause to subtly see the disappoint and pain on his father's face. "But I told him, I already had a Daddy somewhere out there on the sea and since the sun shined the same in London as it did wherever my father was, then the sunrays that touched his face were now touching mine and so we were together. I told him my Daddy didn't have to grow to love me, he just loved me from the beginning, but I didn't understand why he wasn't there. And I told him, since my Daddy wasn't there, that I did need a father and I would be delighted if he wanted to be my father. You see, a father is someone who takes care of someone and loves him. A Daddy is someone who loves his son even if they are a world away or in each other's arms. I told him no matter how far apart a son and his Daddy are, the love they have is always going to be the same.

"And he agreed with me, completely and told me that he would bet the Devil my Daddy was thinking about me right at that very same moment too because I so strongly thinking about him. He said when one person has unusually strong feelings for someone else, that person is also being thought of at that very same exact moment. And he never asked me I loved him too. I told him that I did love him. I loved being with him because he was like my father not my Daddy. And then he said that because he was my father, he had to teach me a few things. He then brought one of the blueprints to a ship with labels on every line, and laid it out on the floor. It was wider and larger than him when he was standing. Mum, when she came to bring me home, caught us lying on the floor on our stomachs, head in hands, and feet swinging back and forth like we were a father teaching his son.

"I know it hurt her to see that, but I know it made her feel better knowing that I still had some sort of figure in my life that I could look up to as a father when I needed one."

"Did you say that William or are you trying to make me feel better?" asked Bill.

"Daddy, would I lie to you?" Will asked.

Shaking his head, Bill's lip trembled as a smile widened across them. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his fingertips and sniffled only once. But, as he thought more about his son's true honesty and words just spoken, he turned his head and was unable but to allow the tears to fall from his eyes. Will was only eight years old and had the chance for a father, yet his still wanted his Daddy more than a father and he had not one memory of him.

Will rolled his eyes as he stood. He knelt beside his father's chair and cupped his father's face between his palms. "I've always wanted you. If I have to spend eternity with one person I'm glad it's you. I was told to take what I wanted most because there was curse to be paid in the end. I may have married Elizabeth, but I chose you. Had I not gone on this ship to help Jack make himself captain then Elizabeth and I would be happily married and raising Wills. Because I had to help Jack become captain to save you, I chose you not her."

"Tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat, Mac," whispered Bill.

"I love you too," Will told him. "But you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and blaming yourself and feeling guilty all the time. Really. I know the emotions of anyone part of the crew at any given moment and you are the worst. You wonder why I'm always depressed is because you are always depressed and then you get more depressed because I'm depressed and I feel horrible and you feel horrible until we're both sitting in here moping." He smiled as his father began softly laughing. "You are all right. It was me not you."

"You know something Little One, I can see the two of you laying on the floor looking at the prints of a ship. The three of us did it when we were teenagers, only we were spread out looking at maps," said Bill. "He was a good man, but he was trapped in a world he had no choice but to agree with. He would have made a fine pirate. He was already an excellent sailor. I suppose, if anyone had to be your father, I suppose it's all right that it was him."

"Not like it matters anymore," noted Will, standing again.

Bill shrugged. "I still think it's all right."

"Since I'm thinking about it, I did promise him I would give his brothers hell and I haven't yet," said Will.

"Those two are strong. They will be here for quite a while Will. I'm not worried," Bill told him.

A long whined came from behind Will. Orion was standing there with his head down and his nose nudging his ball. He softly whined again and nudged his ball again.

"You want to play I assume?" Will asked.

Orion barked and his tail furiously wagged behind him. He picked his ball up into his mouth and trotted forward. Sensing Will was not following him, he turned his head and barked again.

"All right, all right. Come on Orion," said Will, stepping forward.

Bill watched his son leave. He finished his tea in peace. Literally. His mind was at ease, but there would forever be regret filling his heart. Regret was more strong an emotion of them all because it brought the rest of the emotions to life. Regret was something he could always heal though. Everything he ever regretted in his life was resolved in a manner better than the previous situation. And every regret he shared for himself led to his son being with him every day of their lives.

Warmer and more spirited, he hopped to his feet and reviewed the books on his shelves. As always, he found himself reviewing his Celtic sections and settled on the treasury of children's tales. His mood was light and he and Will agreed adults were allowed to read children's tales as well.

Like every time when he got a book out, Teach's wings flapped until a weight the heaviness of a macaw settled itself on his left shoulder. He leaned his head down at the words.

"Story time."

"Yes Teachy, story time," replied Bill. He flipped through the contents. "Ah, I think you'll like this one."

"Um, before you get comfortable with your other son, how about you and Teach have story time on deck and entertain the souls that are here like they are entertaining Orion because a lot of them are young and I think it was a passenger ship," Will said with his head poked in the room.

"Are you jealous?" wondered Bill.

"Why would I be jealous of Teach and how do you know he likes it when you talk to him like he's a baby?" wondered Will.

"He does," Bill stated confidently. Teach whistled his song and bobbed up and down. "See, he likes it."

He followed his son onto deck where Orion was playing fetch with a few children with a watchful mother nearby. Most of the men were conversing with the crew about normal sailing business. Will was undoubtedly doing the records.

"Big birdy."

"Handsome Teach."

Bill turned. "Do you like stories?" The little girl nodded. "All right."

After completing the record of the captain, Will stepped on deck for his next story only to discover there was already a story going on. He leaned against the doorway with his arms folded and listened. His father was a good story teller and all the children and teenagers were seated around him listening. A few of the adults were also surrounding him. He spoke so vividly and acted out each scene. Yep, that was his father.


	2. Two

Will Turner glanced at various places around the ship including the masts, cabin doors, and sails. Everything was set. Now he just had to wait. He leaned against the rail carving a little whale. The sea was calm and it was one of those days when everyone laid out under the sun napping and relaxing.

Edward, now commonly called Eddy by everyone, glanced at him and nodded with a mischievous grin.

From inside the captain's cabin came a curse, startling nearly everyone, but Will and Eddy. Bill walked out soaking wet. He raised his arms and watched the water drip from him.

"What happened?" asked Greenbeard.

Bill shrugged. "I came out of my quarters and next thing I know there's a waterfall on top of me."

He went to the helm, ringing his hair out as he went. He pulled the rope off the wheel. Water suddenly came falling on top of him again. With his hair and clothes dripping and the crew laughing, he looked up not amused.

Will and Eddy glanced at each other with victorious smiles.

This continued through the entire day. No matter where Bill went water was falling on top of him. No one dared to get near him, nor did they understand what was happening. Skully declared he was a cursed spirit and he had vexed Calypso and now she was seeking her revenge. Even at night it happened. There was no escape from the water. By morning, he was petrified of everything. He kicked doors open then backed out, avoided every loose rope, walked with his eyes in the air, and glanced at everything before going anywhere. To clear his head, he cautiously went to fetch a bottle of rum. He kicked at the bottle before taking it.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself.

With his bottle, he walked back onto main deck. It happened again. He threw the bottle in front of him as he held out his dripping arms.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" he hollered.

Laughing came from above. Will and Eddy swung two buckets each around. Will waved at his father.

Bill rolled his eyes then waved back. Two could play that game.

* * *

Reading his book as usual, Bill sat against a barrel off the stairs leading to the helm. He glanced up at his son then continued his book. He checked to see that the rope was beside him and if it was still where it was supposed to be. It was.

"Son," he called, shutting the book. "Come here."

Will handed the helm out to Eddy. He took a few steps then suddenly tripped. He rolled down the stairs head over heels. He landed on his back with his head slamming onto deck.

"Ouch," he moaned softly

Bill stood over him holding the rope. "Nil dohcar ar bith déanta."

"Translation?" wondered Skully with a finger in the air.

"No hard feelings," Bill replied as he settled himself with his book once more.

The crew roared with laughter.

Will forced a smile. He began to sit up then just fell back quite hard.

"If that's the way he wants it then fine," he told himself.

Orion, seeing he was distressed and soaking wet, decided to do his owner a favor and lick his face clean.

* * *

Captain Turner sat on the rail at the very edge of the bow. He put his feet up then set the handful of sand on a line below him.

Eddy poured a little more oil on the deck then rubbed it in. He looked at Will and nodded.

Will whistled and motioned the crew to move away.

They merely picked up their possessions and moved away a bit farther.

"Mr. Turner. There is sand on these decks!" Will hollered as he polished his key.

Bill came running. "What do you mean sand? Will, don't move anywhere!"

He let out a shout as he slipped on the whale oil. With his arms flailing about to keep his balance, he slid down the oil path until completely falling on his back. He slid more until running into the rail and sand.

"That sand," Will told him, sliding down the rail before jumping off.

Bill spit out the sand from his mouth. He set his hands down to help himself up, but slid back down, smacking his jaw onto the wood.

Will turned and smiled. His father however had another trick up his sleeve.

* * *

Eddy scanned the horizon with his spyglass. "Mr. Turner," he called to Bill. "Approaching souls just off the starboard anchor. Very fine looking souls if I may add." He took another peek. "They must be from Tortuga."

The entire crew suddenly began fighting for the glass.

After Bill took a look he smiled and had to agree there were fine looking. All ten of them were certainly from Tortuga. He suddenly got an idea. He quietly went to his son's quarters.

Will was still sleeping peaceful with 'Jack' nestled in his arms.

Bill Turner went around the room, collecting his clothes and boots. He went to his own quarters and did the same.

"Eddy, hide these and the rest of the clothes," he said walking out of the cabin with his arms full of clothes.

Eddy nodded with a laugh. He returned from the hold a moment later.

Bill went back to his son's quarters. He gently shook Will's shoulders.

"Will, we have another gathering to do. You have to get up," he called.

Will stirred and quietly asked. "What?"

"Souls," replied Bill.

Will nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

Bill left.

"This should be interesting," said Eddy as Bill came out.

They went to the rail and waited.

Skully and Karibe whistled and waved.

"Father, where are my clothes?" asked Will with his head out the cabin doors.

Bill shrugged. "You can borrow mine."

"Yours are gone too," said Will.

"You lost my clothes too?" wondered Bill. "Oh well."

"This isn't funny," Will told him, stepping out wearing no more than his cutoff breeches and the necklace.

Bill laughed. "Come on. You're plenty clothed," he said as he dragged Will on deck.

"Welcome to the _Flying Dutchman_ ladies," greeted Eddy with a bow.

"May I introduce you ladies to Will Turner, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," said Bill, holding Will in front of him.

The crew took one look at him and immediately gave a great burst of laughter.

Will's face went red.

The women went to him. They were definitely Tortugan wenches.

"Ahoy Captain," said the blonde sweetly.

"Okay father. Clothes. Now," demanded Will with a red face.

"You don't need them," another wench told him.

Bill nodded. "I agree with her son." He walked away laughing.

"If I had known this awaited me I would have died years ago," said a brunette as she touched Will's chest.

Will pushed her hard.

Another took his arm. "Don't worry. We won't bite."

"Hard," added the blonde, taking the other arm.

Will pulled out of their arms. He ran for his cabin but was stopped by his father.

Bill pushed him into the mob coming after him.

"He's mine," one shouted, pulling Will into her arms.

"Never. He's mine."

"You're both wrong. He belongs to me."

Will found himself running around deck with ten wenches chasing after him and tripping each other.

The crew pointed and laughed at him.

"Where are my clothes? Father please," pleaded Will, desperate.

Two hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Those won't matter. We'll just rip them off."

"Not funny!" Will shouted, running again.

Bill leaned against the mast laughing hard.

Will ran past him screaming for help.

By sunset, Will had disappeared into the organ chamber. The wenches walked around the ship, sweetly calling his name then pretty much began hollering at him. Will sat in front of the organ with his head in his hands wondering what Elizabeth would do if she was there. A hand touched his shoulder. He turned and slapped her—him rather.

"Sorry Eddy," he said, helping him up and off the floor.

Eddy rubbed his face. "You slap harder than Scarlett and Giselle."

"They aren't here are they?" asked Will with sudden fear.

"No, I just met them once," replied Eddy.

"Please tell me you know where my clothes are," pleaded Will.

Eddy shook his head. "Sorry Will. The good news is that the wenches are asleep. The bad news is there are more souls."

Will nodded. He cautiously returned to deck. The wenches were asleep and snoring loudly by the cabin doors. Will held his breath walking by them. He tiptoes over and between their arms.

A few more souls were brought aboard.

"Welcome to the _Flying Dutchman_," greeted Will with a forced smile.

"What happened to you?" a sailor asked.

"Long story," replied Will.

"There he is!" came a shriek.

"And it just woke up," moaned Will.

He was soon backed into the mast, unable to move.

"Where were you?" wondered the brunette, twisting her fingers through his hair.

"In my cabin," Will told her.

"Can I have this?" asked the blonde, holding 'Jack'.

"That's not yours," said Will, taking the monkey tightly into his arms. "It's my son's and he gave it to me."

All the women slumped and began to pout.

Will pointed at his ring. "I'm married too."

"Why is it always the cute ones?" wondered a redhead.

Will shrugged and began to move away.

"Is your wife on the ship?"

"Of course not. I would never allow her here," said Will.

"We won't tell if you don't," one said before throwing herself at Will.

Will was knocked down then jumped upon by the rest of the women. His hand reached up from the pile.

One grabbed it.

Bill came bounding on deck to save his son. "Ladies that's enough. The man is married and you are dead. . Of. Him." He pulled them all off his son while the crew held them back.

Will lie on his back staring into the stars with horror and a petrified face.

Bill slapped his face. "Will, it's over. Will." He shook him.

"Is he all right?" asked Maccus.

"I am going to kill you," Will told his father, still staring into the sky.

"Yep, he's all right," said Bill. "By the way Will. I'm already dead."

Will slowly looked at him with a look that would have been the death of him.

"I've got the monkey."

"I have his necklace."

Bill ripped the necklace and monkey from their arms. "These are not yours!" he hollered.

The necklace was set back around Will's neck and the monkey in his arms.

Will held his monkey.

Maccus helped him to the helm. He patted Will's shoulder, who was still horrified.

"If any of you touch him again it means the Locker!" shouted Bill. The wenches looked excited. "And he won't be there."

They slumped and pouted again.

Bill went to protect his son.

Everyone literally had to drag the wenches off the ship when they made port. Will smiled and waved as they cried and pleaded for him while walking down the dock. He returned to his world and let out a great, relieved shout.

"I thought Davy Jones was terrible," he noted to the world.

Bill came onto deck, holding an armload of clothes. "I opened a rum barrel thinking you might need a bottle or two or six and look what I found."

Will took his clothes. He began putting everything back on. He even put his coat on. The rest were cradled in his arms as he walked to his quarters while throwing his father's clothes aside.

* * *

After that last joke, Will had enough of his father's games. He went to Bill's quarters when he was asleep. He scanned the bookshelves for the perfect book. There were two copies of the same book. Perfect. He began tearing pages as he left the room. He walked to the helm where Maccus was doing duties. The torn pages were ripped in half then set into a bucket.

"What are you doing?" Maccus asked as if he was crazy.

Will handed him the bucket of pages and told him. "When my father wakes and comes on deck, throw these on him."

"He didn't mean for it to go that far," said Maccus, refusing.

"He had two copies of one book. Now he just has one. It's a favor," said Will.

With a smile, Maccus took the bucket and nodded.

Will walked down deck to mainmast. He leaned against it. Waiting, he put tiny rips in the book while reading it. He recognized this book; it was a collection of French poems and one of his father's favorite books, which is also the reason why he grabbed the newer copy.

The rest of the crew glanced at him wondering why he was tearing a book. Everyone knew Bill allowed no one to touch his books other than his son, but only with permission. Now, one was being torn. This was not going to end well.

Bill Turner came onto deck yawning as he stretched. He drew a breath and took a few steps. Paper fell on him and floated gently to deck. He picked up one of the pieces. Terror and a breaking heart were on his face.

"Looking for this?" asked Will as he tore a few more pages.

"William, no!" Bill cried as Will threw pages into the air. He caught one and looked at it, tears coming to his eyes. "How could you?"

"You stripped me of almost all my clothes then sent wenches to attack me. Your book can be stripped as well," Will told him, ripping out a few pages. He threw them in the air.

Bill caught more pages. He tried taking the book from Will.

"It's just a book," said Will backing away.

Bill nodded. He turned and headed for Will's quarters. He returned to Will. "Then you won't care what I do with this," he said, holding the music box in his palm. "It's just a music box." He walked to the bow. He held the music box over the edge.

Will shook his head. "Father, please don't.."

"Your mother gave me that book Will!" screamed Bill.

"You still have the book Mum gave you," Will pleaded desperate.

Bill nodded. "Just like you still have the organ." He let go of the music box.

"No!" Will screamed, running to the rail. "It's gone. My music box. Elizabeth." He shook his head then faced his father with tears in his eyes. "You knew how much the music box meant to me."

"Just as much as the book meant to me!" shouted Bill as he slapped him. "You're not the only one who has lost and suffered Will."

Fury over powering him, Will slammed his father into the rail. He pulled out the knife and raised it over his father's heart.

"Let's see you handle being heartless!" he screamed.

The music box melody suddenly began to play. Breathing hard and looking into his father's terrified eyes, his mind came back. He turned as the knife fell.

Eddy held the music box gently in his palm. In his other hand was an unharmed book.

Will took his music box. He watched as it turned.

Bill took his book. This was the one Charlotte gave to him. The other one was the one the crew brought.

"Enough. They were amusing at first, not anymore. Someone is going to get hurt if you two continue to do this. Each time, they just get worse. Call it a truce and end it," Eddy told them.

Will shut the music box.

Bill looked at him.

"I'm sorry," whispered Will.

Bill nodded. "So am I. I swear I never—"

"I know, neither did I," said Will. He left for his quarters.

Bill shut his eyes.

Some hours later, Bill quietly entered his son's quarters.

Will barely seemed to notice. He sat on his cot with 'Jack' in his lap. The music box sat in front of him, open. His eyes never left it.

Bill sat beside him. He made small designs on his son's back with his finger.

Bill shut his eyes as he sighed.

"Just think. In about a month you'll see them again," said Bill softly with some enthusiasm.

Will barely nodded. He was pulled into his father's arms.

"I'm sorry about today Will," whispered Bill.

"How many times are you going to apologize?" asked Will.

"As many times as it takes for you to understand," replied Bill.

"I don't know what happened today. I couldn't help myself. I don't mean what I said," Will told him.

"I know. It's one of your random emotional moments. You have those now and then," said Bill.

"Call it a truce?" wondered Will, holding his hand out.

Bill shook it. "You must admit it was entertaining while we still weren't after revenge," he added.

"At least Elizabeth wasn't here," noted Will.

"She wouldn't have minded once she put the wenches in the brig and chained you to the mast," said Bill. "We could always do that at the meeting."

Will laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so. No one would be able to pay attention and that would not give me or the _Dutchman_ a good reputation."

Bill nodded. "You would have every woman in the world killing themselves at sea. I can just see it now. The crew of course would enjoy it."

"I'm sure," muttered Will.

Bill smiled as he looked at Will.


	3. Three

As usual, Will sat on deck carving while his father read and the crew played Dice. He couldn't help but to laugh at himself. No souls for two days. Things were quiet and boring around the ship. Will didn't mind. It gave him time to stock on his carvings of sea turtles. He glanced up at the stars.

"Captain Turner," a voice called.

Will looked on deck. "Aye."

The crew looked at each other shaking their heads.

The voice came again. "William Turner. Captain of the ghosty ship. Yoo-hoo. Captain Whelp. Mr. Living Dead Turner are you dead or just very death—I mean deaf. Get up here you bloody, rum un-liking pirate."

"Son, I think Jack wants a talk with you," said Bill.

Will laughed as he stood. The crew broke into laughter once Bill turned.

"Why am I suddenly amusing? You've laughed for three days now," said Bill.

No one said anything. Instead, they shrugged.

Will gave the order and the _Dutchman_ returned to the living world. Sure enough, the _Black Pearl_ was on the horizon.

"It's about bloody time you get up here—or down here," said Jack as he swung over as usual.

Will laughed as he walked on deck. "Nice to see you too Jack."

"It's still the Immortal Jack," corrected Jack with a raised finger.

"What about Captain or did Barbossa take the _Pearl_ again and this is just a ship with black sails meant to trick you?" asked Will.

Jack opened his mouth then suddenly turned to inspect his ship. He turned back to Will and nodded. "Yep, I'm still Captain."

"You couldn't have waited two weeks to see me?" asked Will.

"I need a favor mate," began Jack as kept himself occupied with a loose, hanging rope near the rigging.

"Asking for a favor does not sound like something Jack Sparrow would do," said Will surprised.

Jack nodded. "I know. It is more of a favor for you. You can take Lizzy and little whelp."

Will sadly sighed. "I wish I could. Calypso is giving me from sunrise to sunset. She still does not approve the meeting. I'm going only because she controls me and I must send her a message with all that was discussed."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're going to spy for her?"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't like it any more than you."

"But you do because the King is needed at the meeting."

"Honestly, I just don't wish to face her fury again."

"You've got a point there mate."

"I know I do. Once was bad enough."

Jack nodded. He looked at the rope. "Why is this just hanging here like a noose?"

Will shrugged. "I don't remember that being their last night."

Jack pulled at the rope. It fell into his hand as a pulley smacked into the center of his forehead, causing him to lose his balance and fall against a barrel. A bag of flour fell into his lap as its contents floated gently around him.

"Bless me, Jack, are you all right?" asked Gibbs as he rushed to the pirate's side.

Jack blew the flour away from his mouth.

The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ immediately turned to Will. However, Will turned to his father.

Bill looked at Jack with wide eyes then slowly turned his head away as though it wasn't him.

"Wot was that?" asked Jack, being helped to his feet then began brushing the flour from himself.

"Long story," replied Bill, going to him. He helped brush him off. "Sorry about that it wasn't meant for you."

Jack glanced at him then snapped his head at him. He leaned closer with a strange look.

"What?" wondered Bill, leaned back as Jack leaned closer. Jack pointed at his teeth. Bill began picking his teeth. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Jack slowly nodded. "Wot bloody happened to you?"

"Oh…dear," said Gibbs, also noticing.

"Take a peeky in a mirror," advised Jack.

Still picking his teeth, Bill headed for his son's quarters.

Will helped brush the flour from Jack who still wasn't happy.

"William Alexander Jonathan Turner!" Bill bounded back on deck with his hand over his mouth. He slapped Will across the face. "What did you do to me?"

"I put ink in your coffee a few days ago," replied Will innocently.

"I thought we had a truce," reminded Bill, still hiding his black teeth.

Will pointed at the flour coated Jack Teague. "You shouldn't be saying anything."

"What is happening on this ship?" asked Gibbs.

"Ah, the Turners decided to pull a few jokes on each other," replied Maccus.

"I still say the captain being stripped of his clothes while ferrying souls was best," announced Skully.

Jack looked at him then gave Will a full body scan with an odd look on his face. "I would hate to have been those poor souls."

"I had clothes on," said Will quickly.

"Your breeches and a necklace," said Maccus.

"With ten Tortugan wenches chasing him around and fighting for him. All ten were on top of him at one moment," laughed Eddy along with the crew.

Will's face went pale as he shuddered.

Jack and Gibbs looked at each other disappointed.

"The most I get is a slap. You have ten on top of you, fighting for you. Lucky whelp," said Jack, jealous.

"Excuse me," Anamaria said, not pleased as she stood behind him.

Jack whipped around. He forced a gold-tooth smile. "I meant lucky as he had female company once more unlike me," he told her.

"I'm sure," muttered Anamaria.

Lily appeared from behind Anamaria. She laughed. "Why are you covered in flour?"

Jack pointed at Bill and glared.

"Lily?" Will asked.

"How did you guess?" wondered Jack.

"First of all she has Cotton's parrot on her shoulder. Second, she looks exactly like you," Will explained.

Jack nodded, bringing the girl closer. "Aye. She's my daughter," he told them proudly.

The _Dutchman's_ crew stopped what they were doing. All turned to him in wonder.

"Your daughter?" asked Bill, still not believing as he pointed at the girl.

"Aye, daughter. You know, the opposite of a son," said Jack.

Lily giggled. "You have black teeth," she said pointing at Bill.

Bill shut his mouth.

"Lily, don't be rude," said Anamaria with a laugh.

"She's your daughter too?" wondered Bill.

Anamaria nodded. "Yes, I'm married to Jack."

"Wot is it with this you?" asked Jack.

"The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, also a husband and father. Married and has a daughter. I expected this less than me becoming captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," said Will impressed.

"Uncle Will?" asked Lily. She stepped forward to look closer at Will. "You're Wills's father?"

"Aye," replied Will softly. Hearing his son's name warmed his body.

"Son, she is a child. You must not break tradition now," said Bill, sitting against the side with a book covering his mouth.

"You can help her. I need to speak with Sparrow," said Will.

Bill grumbled, but did take Lily to the carvings and Teach.

"What is it that needs speaking with said pirate?" asked Jack curious.

"You must get Elizabeth and Wills. I cannot go as I told you before," said Will, reaching for the compass and opened it the needle swung then held steady. Not surprising, it pointed where Will wanted to go. He wanted to go home to his son. He handed it back to Jack.

Curious, Jack opened the compass. He watched as the needle, without spinning, pointed at Will's scar. Jack shook it gently. "She was right. It doesn't work," he said.

Will took a few steps and circled Jack. He smiled and said. "Yes it does. You just don't want to admit it."

"Again," whispered Jack so only Will heard. He straightened up and stood proud. "Now, about Lizzy and little whelp. Calypso won't notice. Arrive at the little island and go. You do have the fastest ship, unfortunately, in the Caribbean. After the meeting you can leave as soon as they are home again."

"I made an agreement Jack," said Will.

"I don't want to take her and the boy," Jack told him.

"Then I'll just have to send Calypso after you," said Will.

Jack smiled. "I like storms. Besides, I faced her once and lived, unlike you."

Will leaned closer. "Then I'll just have to tell your father at the meeting," he whispered.

Jack's face went amused as he raised an eyebrow. "That's not going to work."

"I told Wills that he would see me when his Uncle Jack came," said Will. "And you can explain to your father why the King isn't there."

"That he might not like," admitted Jack, nodding and pointing a finger at Will.

Will nodded his thanks. "You're a good man Jack."

I know," Jack told him proudly. He turned to his crew. "I am a good man. Even Turner thinks so."

"We knew that eleven years ago Jack," said Barbossa. 'Jack' screamed and jumped off his shoulder and onto Will's. Will smiled. "He only likes the Turners."

"Will you get your own ship already?" Will requested.

"I've been saying that for years," muttered Jack.

"If ye would let me have yers," hinted Barbossa while clearing his throat.

Jack turned to face him.

Barbossa turned to face him.

"Look what I get!" cried Lily as she came from the cabin with her arms full of carvings and between the two captains.

"Perfect timing," Will told her.

"I do that a lot and yet people are always surprised," Lily told him.

"How old are you?" said Will, trying not to let the smirk on his face show.

"I'm thirteen thank you much," replied Lily.

"Why do you want all those carvings?" wondered Will.

"I want to give most of them to Wills. He needs toys from his father and we are going to see him soon," said Lily.

Will smiled. "I'm going to see him too. I'm going to be at that meeting Lily. I'll let him pick out all the toys he wants." Lily's enthusiasm died out as she slumped. "I get the feeling you want all of those."

"Maybe," replied Lily looking away from him with a raised eyebrow and stern face.

"Only one Lily," said Jack, with one finger raised.

"YesLily, just one," added Anamaria.

Lily dropped all her carving on deck. She touched all of them then picked one up. "Then I want this one," she said, holding out a dolphin.

Will knelt. "A dolphin. Did you know that if a dolphin swims alongside a ship it's good luck? It is more luck if it begins jumping. In fact, the more dolphins alongside you and the more jumping is very, very good luck. Now that you have a dolphin you will always have good luck as long as you have it near you."

Lily's eyes were big as she smiled. She backed into her father's body and embraced his arms. "I know."

"Of course you do my lucky jewel," said Jack swinging their bodies back and forth in his arms. He was temporarily gone from the real world and enjoying the world he was sharing with his daughter.

Will smiled sadly. He collected the rest of the carving on deck. He quietly disappeared into his cabin.

"Still amazes me when you do that," noted Barbossa.

"At least I don't sleep with a monkey and talk to it like it's my baby," said Jack.

"Bill does it with Teach," said Eddy.

"He reads stories to his bird," added Maccus.

"That's disturbing," said Skully.

"'Jack' is the only companion worthy enough to ever have that treatment," said Barbossa.

"Then where is the undead thing?" asked Jack with a grin.

In the organ chamber, Will sat on the bench in front of the organ. 'Jack' sat on the ledge holding a monkey carving in his hand. Will played with his chest of sand.

"Do you think I'm a good father?" he asked. 'Jack' bobbed his head up and down as he jumped. Will smiled. "Well, at least someone thinks so. You wouldn't know would you? You've never had a child. I hate this curse. I know I'll see them in two weeks, but this will be the third time that I've seen my son. He's almost eleven and I've only seen him two days in his entire life. I'm such a horrible father. Jack Sparrow is a better father than me. That goes to prove just how horrible I am."

"And wot is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked insulted. His arms were folded across his chest.

"It means you are a great father. You can hold your daughter whenever you want. I've held my son twice in his entire life. He's almost eleven Jack. Why me?" Will said sadly.

"William," said Jack, setting his hand on Will's shoulder. "Remember, long ago after you rescued me from the Locker, that we could get back to shooting each other later?"

Will thought a moment then nodded.

Jack smashed his pistol across Will's head. "I don't think your father would like it if I shoot you," he said.

Glaring at him, Will rubbed his head. A moment later, he sighed and nodded. He deserved that.

"Ah, your father still allows you to have that," noted Jack, motioning to the chest of sand.

"Along with this. Both of her sand," added Will, handing him the jar of sand and shells

Jack had to laugh. "A jar of dirt for William Turner, the person who threatened to throw my sand over board if I didn't let it go," he noted.

"Well, I apologize, but I still think I need it more," said Will.

Jack yelped when 'Jack' screamed and jumped on the organ keys when his carving dropped.

'Jack' jumped on Will's shoulder and sat, cradling his carving.

Jack walked out still jumpy.

Will followed with the monkey on his shoulder.

"There ye are 'Jack'," noted Barbossa when Will walked on deck. The monkey jumped on his shoulder. "You had Daddy so worried." He looked at 'Jack' as the monkey was gnawing on the carving.

"That's not a wooden eye 'Jack'. Don't bite it," Will told him.

Ragetti shuddered. "Good thing me eye doesn't come out. Captain Jack got it for me."

Will looked closer noticing Ragetti had a glass eye that nearly matched his other eye color.

"Don't you think we should be going back?" asked Bill.

Will nodded. "He's right. We'll see each other soon anyway."

"How do you know?" asked Bill.

"The meeting is in two weeks," Will told him obvious.

Bill groaned as he hid his entire face behind the book.

Jack laughed. "Just hope your teeth aren't black still. If they are, give everyone five bottles of rum in three hours."

"He won't because he knows I'll get him back for that too," noted Will.

"Tell me something I don't know about rum," said Jack.

"I switched out four bottles that my father drank and smashed the fifth over his head," Will told him.

Bill touched his head where the lump had been for a time. He lowered the book just far enough to give his son a glare.

Will laughed and added. "The rest of the crew was also drunk. Maccus and I were the only sober ones and there was no rum left."

"I'll bet that was entertaining," noted Mullroy looking at Murtogg who nodded.

"That is close to being seven bottles each person," said Jack with a look of disgust. "I can't even do that."

"Since I was spied upon during my one day, I gave the crew a lovely tune on the organ that morning after they were drunk," added Will.

"Serves 'em right," agreed Marty.

"So what did ye do?" asked Pintel curious.

"Played with my son and Elizabeth, talked, took a moonlit walk on the beach with her, ate amazingly, wonderful food, and whatever Wills wanted me to do," said Will.

"Their walk was more of a moonlit swim," corrected Karibe.

"With their clothes on the beach and them in the water," added Eddy.

Will smacked him over the head.

The _Pearl's_ crew looked at each other hiding their laughter and smirks and whistled.

"Love on the sea. Love on the sea," squawked Cotton.

"Walk the plank!" Teach replied

Both went flying through the masts and sails of both ships.

"Shut it you dogs. What the whelp does with his murderess is his own business!" ordered Jack. He leaned closer to Will. "How was it?"

Will smiled at him as he felt warm, red blood rush to his cheeks.

"Athair, when are we getting Wills?" asked Lily.

"And you told me you weren't going to get him?" wondered Will.

Jack shrugged his shoulders with no evidence to contrary that comment. "I just thought Wills would like to sail on his father's ship and have his father take him to the meeting himself not have to wait for him."

"I would love to take my son sailing for a few days. I would do anything but one thing to have him sailing with me," admitted Will.

"You and I both know because you told me so, that it is up to him what he does with his life," said Jack

Lily took her father's hand and cried. "Let's go!" She turned to the _Pearl's_ crew. "On deck you scabrous dogs!" She ordered. Since no one moved she stamped her foot. "NOW!"

Everyone saluted her and immediately scurried over to the _Pearl_.

"That's my daughter," noted Jack with a proud smile.

"When you do get them, Wills most likely will ask where I am. I told him we would see each other when you came. Don't tell either of them. I want to just arrive," Will said.

"Your grand entrance I suppose?" wondered Jack.

"You seem to have them. Why can't I?" asked Will.

Jack nodded. He couldn't argue with that point.

Will held out his hand. "I'll see you in two weeks then."

Jack shook his hand. "And aye, I'll get them."

Will walked to the helm. He waved at Jack then spun the wheel and returned to his world. He gazed across the sea of stars. In the distance were a few flickering lanterns. Eight total. Not too bad. He helped them aboard.

A little girl ran to him. "Papa!" she cried, wrapping her arms around Will's legs.

"No Charlotte, your papa is already waiting for us," said the girl's mother.

"Oh," said the girl as she let Will go and looked at him.

"You'll see him soon," said Will confident. He knelt. "Do you want to pick out a toy?"

The girl's eyes lit. She turned to her mother, "Can I Mama?"

Wither her mother's permission, Will led her to his carvings.

She soon returned to deck holding a starfish.

"It's beautiful," her mother said.

"Captain carved it," said the girl.

"Well, it's not as busy as most assume it is," said Will. He knelt to the girl's level. "My mother's name was Charlotte."

"Was she pretty?" Charlotte asked.

"There is a picture of her in my room. Do you want to see?" wondered Will. Charlotte nodded. He held out his hand and led her down there.

That morning the souls were taken to the other side. Will watched them walk along the dock. He lingered there longer than usual, waiting.

Two pairs of footsteps slowly came behind him.

"Captain," said Maccus softly.

Will turned.

Both Maccus and Greenbeard stood behind him. They looked at him with soft, tired eyes.

Will smiled gently and nodded.

"Go," he told them softly. "I've been waiting and wanting you two to go for quite some time now. You've given me the comfort, advice, friendship, confidence, and courage to make this duty bearable. No one has been more loyal. I release you from your debt aboard this ship." Greenbeard held out his hand. Will shook it. "I'm sorry to see you go, but glad. Thank you."

Greenbeard nodded. "All my pleasure Captain Turner."

Will turned to Maccus.

Maccus rolled his eyes. With a smile, he set his arms around Will in an embrace of friendship. "If you need anything you know you can always call David. He'll help you."

"I know and I can never thank you enough for staying with me to make sure I would be all right," said Will, letting go.

"I felt it was my burden. You released me from this curse long ago. I couldn't let you suffer alone. You were like a son to me. Will, you are the best friend and captain I have ever had. You will always be my captain, leader, and savior," said Maccus. He took a step to the dock then added. "I'll tell you mother everything that's happened and all that you've done."

"Enjoy your life back. You deserve this more than anyone," Will said. He added. "And I think your son will be happy seeing you again."

"Perhaps, Calypso willing, we'll meet again someday when you too are free," said Maccus. "Until then," He bowed low. "Captain."

Will watched with sad eyes as Maccus and Greenbeard walked toward peace. They had been through worse things, the worst ever imaginable. He felt someone behind him.

"Planning on joining them?" he asked looking toward the side.

"Son, you know my answer."

Will sighed and nodded. "I just thought I'd ask." He turned to see his father rubbing his teeth. "You know it won't come off until it fades off. That's not going to do anything. By the way, your teeth will still be black at the meeting."

Bill moaned and grumbled as he walked away.

Will watched as the two tiny specks of Maccus and Greenbeard disappeared into the green hills. Part of him went with them.


	4. Four

Cutlass James stood in the water with the _Black Pearl_ in front of him gently floating. He threw a few cannon balls across deck, toppling a couple of figures. He splashed at the _Pearl_ then rocked it. His figures were set back up around the deck. Jack stood at the plank.

"Dead men tell no tales!" shouted Wills as he pushed Jack in the water with the figure of his father.

He stood and ran around with the flag high in the air, the bandana tails blowing in the wind from the back of his head, while tripping over his feet due to the boots. He ran back to the _Pearl_ and set Jack at the helm with his parents on one side and Gibbs on the other.

"What you doing now?" asked Elizabeth.

"Playing," replied Wills.

"Why does Uncle Jack always walk the plank?" asked Elizabeth.

Wills laughed. "Because it's fun and he'll never know."

Elizabeth glanced at the horizon then gazed. Her eyes widened and face lit with a smile. "I do believe he may."

"No he won't Mum," said Wills.

Elizabeth nodded. "All right I'll just tell him when he steps on dock."

"What?" Wills asked, looking at her.

Elizabeth motioned to the horizon.

Wills's eyes widened.

The _Black Pearl_ sailed into the cove. A few figures were waving towards them.

Elizabeth went to the dock to help.

Wills began placing all the figures in his ship then set the ship on land before running to meet them.

"Where's little whelp?" asked Jack.

"Uncle Jack!" Wills shouted, running and tripping on the dock. He completely tripped and fell on his belly in front of Jack.

"I think those are a bit too big mate," Jack said, helping him up.

"I know, but there Dad's and so is this," Wills said touching the dark blue bandana. "He forgot about them."

"What didja do to your hand?" asked Jack, pointing to Wills's bandaged hand.

"I burned it at the smithy. I touched a piece of orange metal. Not on purpose either," Wills told him.

"How did you do that?" asked Jack curious.

"I'm the blacksmith's apprentice," Wills told him. Jack rolled his eyes. Another blacksmith. "Well, you always call me little whelp which means little daddy," added Wills.

"What brings you here Jack?" asked Elizabeth, setting her hands on her son's shoulders.

"The Brethren Court. A meeting is to be held soon and my father ordered me to bring you," replied Jack.

"What do you mean bring? My birthday is in six days. I've been planning this celebration for weeks. Everyone said they would come. I didn't bother inviting Nathan, but Katherine said she has always wanted to sail on a ship and I want her first time sailing to be with me. We are supposed to go sailing for my birthday for three days," Wills told them with a squeaky voice.

"Sorry little whelp, you need to come too," said Jack.

Wills rolled his eyes and plopped on the dock, pouting.

"Wills, not would you like to have your birthday at Shipwreck Cove?" asked Elizabeth.

Wills turned his head with a raised eyebrow. "_The_ Shipwreck Cove?"

"On Shipwreck Island where also lies the town of Shipwreck," added Jack with a raised finger.

"Pirates are supposed to be the smart ones. Why is everything Shipwreck?" wondered Wills.

Jack shrugged.

"When do we leave?" asked Elizabeth rather excited.

"As soon as the two of you are ready," said Jack.

Wills smiled as his face lit with joy. "Great!" he cried then turned to run to the manor.

Elizabeth sighed as a memory passed her heart. She looked to the horizon. "Will said that word exactly the way Wills did after I said 'I do'," she said to herself.

"Lizzy, think of dear William once we are on this ship. I'm on a schedule," snapped Jack.

Elizabeth shot him a glare that made him cringe.

Not long after, Wills came onto dock dragging a chest and carrying a sack. He changed into his pirate clothes and wore his own boots, though he did have his father's tucked away in the chest. They were brought aboard without Jack's permission. Wills quietly climbed aboard.

Gibbs gave him a hand. "Hello again young Master Turner," he greeted

Wills nodded his thanks.

High above in the rigging there was a screech. 'Jack' climbed down and settled himself on Wills's left shoulder.

"Ahoy there 'Jack'," said Wills.

The monkey smiled.

"He likes your father too," added Ragetti, pulling at a rope.

Elizabeth climbed aboard followed by Jack who rolled his eyes.

"Why does that monkey like you?" Jack asked himself.

Wills smiled as 'Jack' began picking through his hair.

"Masters Pintel and Ragetti take these to my cabin," Jack ordered, motioning to the chests. "Mr. Gibbs, let us be on your way."

Gibbs nodded and went to the helm.

Wills jumped up and down as the _Black Pearl_ sailed away from the island. He raced to the helm singing his pirate songs.

Jack whistled along.

Not long after, Isla del Sol was a tiny speck on the horizon and poor Wills swayed from side to side as the ship rocked. He clung to everything he could, toppled over a few times, and was caught. Gibbs made it his duty, without Jack's advice, to follow the little whelp and keep him from falling.

"Mum, why aren't you doing this?" asked Wills.

"I'm used to going from land to sea and back," replied Elizabeth.

"Don't' worry lad, you'll get your sea legs soon," assured Gibbs.

The ship rocked again. Wills fell into Lily who came out from her random afternoon nap.

"Wills!" Lily cried delighted.

"Hello Lily," greeted Wills. "Why is it I am always on top of you?"

"I don't know," replied Lily

"It took you father time too," Gibbs said, helping Wills to his feet.

"Ah, actually, the whelp had his sea legs right away. The sea was already in his blood mate," corrected Jack.

Wills suddenly remembered something. "Where is he? Where's Dad?"

"Wot?" asked Jack pretending to be curious.

"Before Daddy left, he told me that we would see each other when you came. You've come so where is he?" asked Wills.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Elizabeth with a bit of anger.

Wills looked at her apologetically. "Dad told me to keep it our secret."

"William you know I don't like secrets and personal burdens," Elizabeth scolded.

"You kept Dad's true reason from me my whole life. You still haven't told me what really happened," Wills said.

"Touché," noted Jack then immediately turned away from Elizabeth's face.

"I don't intend to tell you. Your father wouldn't even think of telling you of such a thing," Elizabeth told him in a tone that meant _don't even try it_. "And neither will anyone on this ship," she added looking at Jack.

Jack raised his hands. "Wasn't planning on it luv,"

"No, but I was," muttered Wills.

Elizabeth smacked him in the head, overhearing.

Wills turned his attention to the top of mainmast. He smiled with his mischievous, scheming smile.

Elizabeth knew that well. "Don't even think about it," she told him before walking away from them.

Wills looked up smiling even more.

Later, Wills and Elizabeth sat at the helm. 'Jack', in his cursed form, ran around them with his monkey carving. Something like that should have given a child nightmares, but it was nothing to Wills.

"How old are you now?" Wills asked Lily, both laying under the stars.

"I'm thirteen," replied Lily.

"Well, I'm almost eleven," said Wills.

"Ouch," said Lily , pointing at Wills's hand.

"Oh, I burned it while I was working," Wills explained.

Lily propped her head up with her elbow. "So, do you have a heart?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Wills.

"Your father doesn't have a heart," said Lily.

Wills sighed and nodded. "I know. It's all right though. It doesn't bother me anymore," he said with acceptance.

Elizabeth had a proud, sad smile.

"You have a key too," noted Lily, pulling at the double pronged key around his neck.

Even Jack leaned closer.

"No, this goes to a chest with all my treasures. Dad gave it to me. Well, actually Grandfather gave it to me. I never take it off," said Wills.

Elizabeth touched something below her tunic. Her eyes lowered into a sad, lonely look upon her face. This key went to her most precious treasure: Will's heart. The Dead Man's Chest was just small enough to fit in the chest from Singapore. She often wondered if Bill had done that on purpose or if it was just a nice chest to contain her treasures. He son's voice broke her thoughts.

"See, I have a heart," Wills said with Lily's ear against his chest.

"Me too," announced Lily proudly. She yawned.

"It's time for someone to go to sleep now," Jack told her. She pouted and gave him big, pleading eyes. Jack melted into them as usual. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Come on Lily, before Athair lets you stay up all night again," said Anamaria.

"But Wills is younger than me," protested Lily.

"Let her stay up until Wills is put to bed," Jack told her.

"You do have a soft heart Jack," noted Elizabeth sweetly. "And you're a good man."

"There's no evidence to the contrary is there?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth smiled. She shook her head. "None."

The skeletal monkey jumped in front of Jack, causing him to shriek and off balance on the chair. His arms flailed about as he attempted to recover his balance but fell back anyway.

Wills laughed aloud as Elizabeth tried hiding it.

Jack waved the monkey off Wills with both hands. "Shoo," he told him calmly.

'Jack' screeched and scurried away.

Three days at sea now, Wills woke to find it to be before sunrise. Elizabeth continued to sleep peaceful. He waved his hand in front of her face. She made no movement. Wills smiled and ran out, carrying his boots. He put them on the tied his hair back while looking around deck. No one. Perfect. His attention was turned to mainmast. Now or never. He went to the rigging and just barely touched it.

"What are ye doing young Turner?" asked Barbossa.

Wills turned and shook his head forcing a smile.

"There's a reason why Lizzy won't let you up there," agreed Jack, coming behind.

"Please. I've wanted to do this my whole life. It's just calling me," pleaded Wills.

"Yer father was always up there lad. So, I'll allow it. Just this once though," said Barbossa.

Wills smiled beginning to climb.

"Oh no you don't," said Jack.

"But," began Wills.

"Let him Jack. He'll be fine," said Barbossa.

Jack looked at him. "You let him. If anything happens this was your idea," he told him. He helped Wills get his balance on the rigging.

"Uncle Jack, don't worry. If anything happens then you'll just have to summon the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He'll ask, I'll agree, and we'll be together. So, either way, I'll be fine," said Wills before beginning to climb.

Jack and Barbossa went to the helm and watched. Jack nervously drummed his fingers on the wood. Even Barbossa had worry. If anything happened to that boy it meant their heads. Even immortal that did not sound wonderful.

Wills climbed higher and higher. The more he climbed the easier it got and the freer he felt.

"Jack," Gibbs said appearing at the helm with a look of concern. Jack nodded showing he knew and allowed. "If anything happens," warned Gibbs.

Jack nodded also knowing that fate as well.

They watched as Wills stood on main mast now. With his arms out for balance, he slowly walked across the crosstree. Right before touching the wood that was the mast, he lost his balance and flailed his arms about, saving it.

Barbossa, Jack, and Gibbs all tensed and lost a few beats of their heart. They sighed deeply when Wills was steady against the mast.

"Fooled you!" shouted Wills.

He turned to the horizon just as the first bit of sun peeked over. He never had felt so free and wanted before. Warmth had come over him. He felt like he was flying. Was this how his father felt? Is this what awaited him in Heaven? He sighed.

"I wish you were here Daddy. I want you so bad. I miss you so much," he whispered to the horizon. He sat with one hand holding onto the mast and his feet dangling. Never did he want to come down. Ever.

More of the crew came onto deck. None seemed to notice Wills. Jack thought that was because Elizabeth wasn't on deck yet. He took a glance at Wills again.

"Oh dear, she's up," said Gibbs, concerned.

Jack scurried onto deck hoping to avoid her.

"Jack, have you seen Wills?" asked Elizabeth.

Jack glanced all around leaning over and going on his toes. He looked above him and shook his head. "I'm going to hide the rum," he said, scurrying below deck.

Elizabeth shook her head. She went to the bow and asked Barbossa and Gibbs.

They shook their heads, but mistakenly looked at Wills while doing so.

Elizabeth followed their gaze to main mast where someone sat alone, swinging his feet gently back and forth. She pointed to him.

"That better not be my son" she told them.

Barbossa forced a smile as he shook his head no while Gibbs slowly nodded.

"Which is it?" asked Elizabeth.

Barbossa now nodded slowly while Gibbs quickly shook his head.

Elizabeth folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well."

Barbossa and Gibbs glanced at each other. Both slowly nodded. Barbossa gave her a weak, apologetic smile.

Elizabeth shrieked. "How could you let him do such a thing? He could have fallen! There's a reason why I don't want him up there! Now look, he's up there. Where's Jack? I know he had a hand in this!"

"I swear Elizabeth I had nothing to do with this. He was halfway up when I came on deck," said Gibbs in an attempt to avoid her fury.

"All Jack's idea," said Barbossa casually.

Elizabeth eyes turned into a cold glare. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she muttered. She turned to Wills and hollered. "WILLIAM JAMES TURNER THE THIRD, YOU GET BACK ON THIS DECK RIGHT NOW!"

"Aww, Mum. Why do you always ruin my fun?" whined Wills.

"Your idea of fun is the same as your father's. That's not a good thing either!" shouted Elizabeth.

"I can't help it," Wills reasoned.

"Don't make me come up there to get you. If I do the _Dutchman_ is going to pick you up not me," said Elizabeth.

"Okay, come get me," said Wills.

Elizabeth smacked her hand to her forehead. That was the only flaw in Will being captain. She couldn't threaten her son like every other mother could.

"If you don't come down here in three second you are going to spend the rest of this journey in the brig!" she screamed. "One!"

"You know you won't do it."

"Two!"

"Come on Mum. I'm not dead."

"THREE!"

"You should come up here. I see why Dad is always up here."

Wills laughed to himself. As always, he enjoyed upsetting his mother. Besides, she wouldn't.

* * *

"She did wot?" Jack asked Wills through the bars of the brig.

"I didn't even think she would do it. She did," Wills said looking around him at the bars.

"Aye well, I have the keys to the cage," Jack told him, fumbling his person.

Wills shook his head. "No you don't. Mum has them in her pocket."

Jack sighed. "Oh."

"What do you think dad will say when he finally arrives?" wondered Wills.

"He'll probably think it's funny," said Jack.

Nodding, Wills fully agreed his father would find it funny. "Half barrel hinges. I actually learned something," he noted. He beat his head against the bars.

"Hah!" Jack cried with his arms in the air.

He scurried around looking for a bench. Once he found one, he set it at the bottom of the door, gave a great push, and the door lifted free. He set his hand out offering Wills to come.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Wills, impressed as he walked out.

"Your father," said Jack. "Since you are a training blacksmith, tell me what hinges these are."

Wills looked at them. "Half barrel."

"With the proper application of strength and the right leverage the doors lift free. Your father told me that," said Jack, taking the ten year old under an arm and leading him away.

Now feeling guilty and figuring he learned his lesson, Elizabeth went to let Wills out. All she found was a bench next to the cell and the door leaning against it. No Wills.

"Jack," she muttered, turning around.

She bounded into Jack's cabin to find him and Wills sitting at the table looking over Sao Feng's charts and turning them to find everything.

"When were you gonna let me out?" asked Wills.

"Now, but apparently you've been free for a while," said Elizabeth, giving Jack a cold glare.

"Jack sprung me half-hour after you put me in there," added Wills.

"How much long is it to Shipwreck Island?" asked Elizabeth, like she couldn't stand this much longer.

"We should arrive tomorrow sometime luv," said Jack, spinning the charts. "And this leads to the farthest gate."

Elizabeth even came closer.

"Over the edge over again. Sunrise sets. Flash of green," read Wills, softly. He gently touched the words. "Does this lead to Daddy?"

Elizabeth nodded with moist eye as she brushed his cheek.

"And back," added Jack.

Wills sighed. He glanced at the compass on the table then took it in his palm.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak.

Jack looked at her and shook his head.

Wills opened the compass expecting it to point north. It didn't. The needle swung in a steady circle without stopping. He looked at Jack.

"My compass is unique lad, not broken. It doesn't point north, but to the very thing you want most in this world," explained Jack.

"I want to see my father," said Wills.

"In _this _world lad," repeated Jack.

"That's why he kept saying 'is'," Wills said to himself, looking at the charts. "He's forever in World's End. That's where his duty is. No wonder he couldn't come home. He's not even in this world. He never is."

His eyes fell upon a chest in the middle of many chests, one that was from Singapore and contained the only part of his father ever in this world at all times.

"But he is doing what he is charged to do. He is doing his duty," said Elizabeth, convincing herself as well.

"His duty should be my father and taking care of me. Not taking care of dead souls," Wills told her, slamming the compass on the table. He took the charts, still aligned to World's End, and quietly left without saying a word to either of them.

Elizabeth slumped into the chair was she let out a great sigh. He eyes fell on the sunset.

Jack stood at the helm looking the stars. There definitely was less in it. He regretted allowing Wills to open the compass. He should have figured the boy would want his father most. That moment would have been an opportune time for Will to be in this world. Of course, it wouldn't have been at the same time, because the compass needle would spin again. He sighed realizing another piece to the mystery of Captain Turner was solved by his son.

"It wasn't your fault Jack. It was mine. It's always been my fault," Elizabeth told him softly as she came next to him wearing Will's coat. "If I hadn't had a child things would be fine for all of us. Wills wouldn't exist and I would be serving under my husband."

"If you're choosing that side, then it was half Will's fault as well. Besides, how easy is it to have a child first time?" said Jack.

"Not easy at all," said Elizabeth.

"And I don't think it was just an opportune moment. My thoughts say Calypso had her hand in it," added Jack.

Elizabeth turned to her head to the sea thoughtfully. Why would she do that? If Calypso did help, the outcome would end in her favor. Her gaze was drawn to the compass dangling from Jack's person.

Also noticing her gaze, Jack rolled his eyes and gave it to her. "You know it's not going to work," he reminded.

Elizabeth nodded sadly. "I know. I just want to see myself."

She delicately opened the compass. The needle swung then held steady. It pointed nearly due west. Tears came to her eyes as she softly gasped.

"He's in this world Jack. He's here," she told him, her eyes turning to the west. "Will," she softly called.

"There's no point luv. You know he must return," Jack said.

Elizabeth looked at him with a tear soaked face. She smiled back down at the compass almost feeling Will's soul reaching out to her. The needle suddenly lost steadiness. Once again, as it had done earlier in her son's hand, spun in a steady circle. Her smile faded into a frown. He was far away again.

* * *

During the middle of the afternoon, the _Black Pearl_ docked with the other ships from around the world.

Wills gazed at them all with wonder and excitement. Every one of the ships belonged to a Pirate Lord or sailed under one. Everyone at this meeting was a complete blood pirate. He considered himself as just that.

"Now, Wills, what are you going to do?" asked Elizabeth.

Wills rolled his eyes. "Keep my mouth shut, don't stare, don't ask questions, speak if spoken to, and stay beside you," he told her for the hundredth time that day.

"Please be good, my pirate prince," added Elizabeth, tying her hair back. She straightened his brown vest and blue sash. She then flattened her vest as well. She adjusted her red sash and pulled the Singaporean necklace in front of her tunic then hid the key under it.

"You look lovely now let's go," said Jack impatiently.

"Jack, you spend an hour looking in the mirror every morning just to make sure your ponytail is perfect," said Elizabeth. Jack opened his mouth to object. Elizabeth added, "I've seen you."

Wills laughed silently a little.

Jack mockingly laughed.

"Will it be safe Jack?" asked Elizabeth, looking at the chest.

"It's inside another chest with every other chest on this ship around it. Nothing is going to happen. When William requested that you keep it safe I don't believe he meant take it with you wherever you go," Jack told her.

"I do not take it everywhere I go," objected Elizabeth.

"Mum, you bring it out every night and play the music box. I think that means the same," said Wills.

"I just miss him," admitted Elizabeth.

"And I don't? Dad would want you to accept what happened. I do and you can too," said Wills.

"Can we please go now?" asked Jack.

All three stepped onto the dock finally.

Lily ran to four dogs.

Wills picked up a bone. The dogs barked and wagged their tails. Wills threw it. Another dog trotted up to him. This one held a ring of keys in his mouth.

"Hello Louie," Jack said patting the dog's shaggy head.

"Louie?" wondered Pintel with a raised eyebrow.

Jack shrugged. "It's what a father named him."

"That's the dog with the keys," noted Ragetti.

Everyone glanced at him. Obviously.

"Jackie," a cold voice greeted with an attempt to sound nice.

"What?" Jack asked with an expression of innocence.

"Took you long enough," Edward told him.

"Grandfather!" called Lily

Edward's face suddenly brightened as she gave him huge hug and kiss on the nose. "Lily, you've grown beautifully," he told her.

Lily smiled and raised her shoulders innocently.

"You're Jack's father?" asked Wills.

Edward gave him a short, quick nod. "Aye. You must be the little lad. I recognize that look in those eyes to be your father's."

"You've seen my father?" asked Wills, his face lighting.

"Yes," replied Edward.

"How?" wondered Jack.

"He, Calypso, and I had to discuss his terms and agreements," said replied Edward.

"What terms?" wondered Elizabeth, concerned.

Edward waved it off. He motioned them to follow.

Once inside the fortress, Elizabeth was led to a group of Chinese pirates. Once of them smiled and immediately greeted her. Age was beginning to wear on him.

"Captain Turner, welcome."

"Tai Huang?" wondered Elizabeth, looking over him.

The pirate nodded. "I see you received your gifts," he noted.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," said Elizabeth.

Wills came next to her. He glanced at all of them with a smile of amazement.

"This is my son William," said Elizabeth.

"Just call me Wills," added Wills.

"Turner!" hollered Edward over the loud talking.

Everyone looked at him.

Edward motioned for Wills to come.

Hesitantly, Wills came and with a sense of curiosity.

"Jackie tells me you want to see the Code," said Teague.

Wills nodded with such enthusiasm. "I've wanted to see it my entire life. I want to read it over and over until I have every letter memorized. I want to know everything."

"Why couldn't you have been like this?" Edward asked Jack, slapping him in the arm.

"Because then I would be Wills and not Jack," said Jack.

"Are you coming then?" asked Edward.

Without his mother's permission, Wills followed.

"You know you're going to regret this," Jack told Elizabeth. "He'll be reciting the Code day and night."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Your father won't be near to hear me telling Wills to shut it with the Code."

"I heard that Captain Turner," called Edward from the other room.

Elizabeth looked at Jack. Both of them rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

* * *

**A Note from TurtleHeart:**

**so, any thoughts so far? comments? concerns? displeasures? enjoying? anything? and updates will appear as i finish them around my other stories. no promises on the times though, but happy readings!**


	5. Five

Half hour before sunrise, all Pirate Lords sat at the table yawning. No swords were in the globe, because there was no globe to be had. The cannon ball was not present either. Most of the chairs were gone. The only two that appeared to be awake were Jack and Edward. Elizabeth blinked, attempting to stay awake. Wills had fallen asleep again with his head in her lap.

Edward's pistol suddenly shot into the air, waking everyone and frightening them all. Several drew their pistols in alarm.

"If you will accompany me to my ship we will begin momentarily," said Teague.

"Why can we not hold the meeting here?" asked Ammand the Corsair.

"We are missing a member," replied Teague.

Mistress Ching made a quick count. "All nine Lords are present."

"By right he is not a Lord. He is an official member of this court and is expected by myself and the Goddess Calypso," said Teague.

Shudders ran through the room at the mention of her name.

"Are we going to get him then?" asked Villanueva with a sarcastic tone.

Jack finally had enough of them. "Just go to Captain Teague's ship where the meeting is to take place. It must take place at sea because he still has eight years left to be at sea. Just go to the ship where we can begin this bloody meeting when he arrives. Savvy?" He let out the rest in a deep sigh.

"Well said Jack," said Edward impressed. He turned to the Court. "Now, if you don't mind…"

Everyone mumbled in disgust on their way out.

"He's still sleeping?" asked Edward, looking at the limp form of Wills.

"No," said Wills quietly and sleepily.

"Well, wake up. Eight years is still a long time and one day today will pass by quicker than you think which is why we had to have this meeting as early as we did. I thought you would want the rest of the day together," snapped Jack.

Wills opened his eyes and looked at Jack curiously.

As Elizabeth dragged herself out, Wills hesitated, looking at Jack.

"The sooner you go out there the sooner the sun will rise with a color that is not from the sun," Jack told him.

Wills's eyes lit with wonder as his face lit even more. He ran past his mother, hardly feeling sleepy anymore.

Now floating on Captain Teague's ship off the dock, every one waited and discussed the strange events that had occurred and were occurring. Each of them was checked for any land on their person. An empty chair sat at the head of the table next to Elizabeth. In front, on the table, were a few pieces of parchment, a pen, and a small jar of ink. Jack and Edward were looking toward the entrance of the Cove.

The sun had just risen. They waited a moment.

Villanueva slammed the table with his fist. "Where is he?" he demanded.

Edward drummed his fingers on his arm as he looked at Jack wondering the same.

Jack shrugged. He impatiently drummed his fingers on the rail.

Knowing who this missing member was, Wills gazed at the horizon, just waiting. He felt his heart would leap from his chest.

A few minutes passed. Everyone was growing deeply impatient. The Cove suddenly lit with a bright flash; a flash of green to be precise.

"Finally!" Jack shouted, his arms flinging in the air above his head.

Wills's anticipation became a huge smile that literally went ear to ear.

Elizabeth just gazed at the ship as it came closer and closer. It was close enough to see the crew running around deck cleaning and getting more proper clothes on.

A man suddenly jumped on deck, still putting his arms through the sleeves of his coat.

"Fashionably late as usual William," noted Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack. I had a duty to finish," Will told him, not worried at all. He stuck his sword in the globe then turned back to Jack. "I don't have the face for tentacles."

"I think that is the quickest we've ever done that," said Eddy with a laugh as he and Bill came on deck too.

Will nodded as he flattened his coat and pulled his tunic more over the scar. He finally turned to the court, which looked at him oddly.

"Will?" asked Elizabeth, standing slowly, afraid he would leave if she moved fast enough.

Will felt a great surge of joy and happiness come over him. He pulled his wife into a long, passionate kiss in front of the entire Brethren Court. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither intended to release the other anytime soon.

Edward coughed impatiently.

The two lovers pulled way.

"Dad!" Wills shouted, finally able to throw his arms around his father.

"What happened to Daddy?" asked Will with a smile.

"I grew up," replied Wills.

"Grew up is right. You've gotten taller," noted Will, measuring his son's height.

Wills now stood at his chest.

Will pulled him close again.

"I missed you," said Wills.

"I told you we would meet when Jack came. I never specified when," recalled Will.

They pulled apart.

Wills brushed a loose piece of hair from his face with his injured hand.

"What did you do?" asked Will, concern lighting in his eyes.

"I burned my hand in the smithy," replied Wills.

"Bad?" asked Will.

Wills shook his head. "Though, I did burn it two days before we went to sea."

"Let me look at it. I don't want it becoming infected," said Will.

"I'm fine Dad," assured Wills.

"No, let me see it," said Will.

Wills sighed as he presented his palm to his father.

Will removed the bandage and gave it a proper examination. He looked at the new, pink skin. He touched it and felt around it. "Hold still."

"That tickles," Wills told him.

Will grabbed his hand harder. "You're as ticklish as your mother," he noted. Wills flinched and laughed. "Well, it's not infected and is healing well. You will most likely have a permanent scar on your palm though."

"Are you finished yet?" asked Edward, but with a kind smile on his face.

Will glanced around to find many impatient eyes looking at him. He nodded as he bandaged his son's hand again. He sat beside Elizabeth.

Wills sat next to him.

"Do you always worry like this?" asked Ammand.

"No, in fact, I hardly ever have emotion," replied Will, thoughtful. Realizing something, he looked at Elizabeth.

"In Jack's cabin," whispered Elizabeth so only he heard.

Will turned to his father and Eddy. "Can one of you…"

Eddy nodded. "I'll be right back," he announced to the Court, before disappearing.

"Must you always bring it with you Elizabeth? There is a reason why the key and lock are separated," Will whispered.

"I know. Jack told me this already," said Elizabeth.

A great commotion came across the _Dutchman_. Eddy walked across deck casually and into the captain's cabin. The entire crew bolted to the door, acting like nothing happened. A few even waved to them.

"If that wasn't obvious enough," Bill muttered.

Will covered his forehead with his palm and shook his head in disgust.

Eddy appeared back on deck with an innocent smile.

"Sri Sumbajee demands to know what they are hiding," announced Ashakay.

"Nothing!" shouted the entire _Dutchman_ crew including the two behind Will.

"Something of great importance to me," said Will calmly, putting his coat and tunic around his chest not to expose the scar or risk exposure.

"Who are you?" Mistress Ching asked.

"Captain Will Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_," announced Wills with pride.

The entire court gasped as one and looked at him in wonder.

"It was you who replaced Jones," noted Villanueva.

"We owe you our lives and an eternity of loyalty," said Ammand. He bowed his head low.

The rest of the Court followed his behavior. Their heads were bowed low. Jack half-smiled at Will then bowed his head. Edward shut his eyes before bowing his head. Elizabeth looked at her Will then found she could not resist but to follow the rest of the company. Wills shrugged and did the same.

Will turned to his crew. Every last one of them had their heads bowed.

"I'm not a god. I'm just a captain of a ship," Will told them.

"Captain of the greatest and most powerful ship on the seas. You could strike down any one of us with the assistance of the Sea Goddess. You are the most powerful man alive," said Ammand.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself alive," said Will.

"Partly," said Jack as he raised his head with a raised finger at the same time.

"Most of you do realize I assist other than pirates. Correct?" wondered Will.

"Everyone including the Navy?" asked Villanueva.

"My loyalties lie with whoever needs me at sea which does, in fact, include the Royal Navy," said Will.

A sudden outburst of rage came from the Pirate Lords.

Will slammed the cannonball into the table, gaining their attention. "I would rather help the Royal Navy and Trading Company survive than having to ferry their souls. The less I have to do the more alive I feel. None of you can ever say you've done the same. No one in this world will ever know what it is like to take care of souls, forced to make them my duty, forcing them to be more important than my own family. None of you will ever know what it is like to be dead and alive. Not allowed to go to Heaven—which does exist—I see it at least once a week. I constantly must remain in another world to gather the same as my soul and give them peace while I am the trapped prisoner. I watch them, knowing to walk down that dock is only a dream in my eyes. Most of you will probably be ferried by me as well. Even without a heart it pains me. With every soul that is ferried over, more and more of my life fades away. Only two souls have ever known what this feels like. I unwilling took Jones's place. I swear to all of you no souls will ever, ever know what I do. I will not allow anyone to go through what I do every moment of whatever life is left of me. I think all of you can agree with why I help them live another day instead of ferrying their souls."

Everyone lowered their heads in thought and sympathy for Will.

Will shut his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. His own eyes were mist and deeply pained.

Bill gently set his head on his son's shoulder, also knowing the pain.

Wills leaned into him, giving him a tight hug.

Elizabeth gently and lovingly kissed his head.

All three shared some part of his pain.

Barbossa cleared his throat. "It's time to begin this summoning," he hinted.

Edward nodded. "I convene this the Fifth Brethren Court," he declared. He took out a pile of papers. "Now, onto business…"

Will shook his head, clearing it. He began writing Edward's list on a piece of parchment, with all the Pirate Lords' names on the top, and the Fifth Brethren Court written on top in his neat handwriting. Tuning everything out but the words spoken by every lord, he felt more comfortable. As long as his heart couldn't come in this with his senses, he would be fine; he did wonder why every time he could have his feelings he always felt sad and depressed, most of all, miserable.

* * *

The meeting continued on; matters were discussed and argued over. So far there were no shots ringing or swords being drawn. It was a normal meeting, although, it was un-normal for pirates. There was an occasional glance to the dark, fierce sky and rough seas. Even in the Cove the ship rocked.

However, this did not shock Will or Edward.

Will continued to write everything that was said. He found if he didn't add something that was said a sudden gust and rough waves beat against the ship. It immediately ended when he wrote it down. No matter where he was, Calypso had control over him. There was a sudden pause among the talking as if to change topics.

"Captain Teague, is it possible that somewhere on this ship you have more parchment and ink?" asked Will, looking through his parchment with tiny handwriting. He tipped the ink bottle. A single drop fell on deck. He turned to his father. "And to answer your question, it was about a third of a bottle this size."

Bill gave him a cold, disgusted glare.

Eddy let out a laugh.

"This should last you to the end lad," said Teague as he set more parchment and ink on the table. "She wasn't exaggerating when she said everything."

Will rolled his eyes and nodded. "She also knows when I don't write something down, so I've wrote every word and action that everyone has done. _Everything_. I feel like her prisoner right now, more than ever."

"Her?" asked Gibbs nervously.

Will sighed writing this down. "The only reason why I'm here is by Calypso doing. Aye, I'm Master of the Seas, but she commands them therefore, she commands me. Unfortunately, I'm here to record and inform her of all that occurs at this meeting."

"You spy for the Sea Goddess? You are Calypso's spy then?" asked Villanueva.

"A technically, I am her informer and she's not going to like this conversation. Can we please move onto something else other than Calypso?" said Will, continuing to write.

"Sri Sumbajee declares you a spy and demands you leave," announced Ashakay.

Sri Sumbajee slammed his fist into the table with a harsh nod.

There was a low murmur and many nods of agreement.

Eddy and Bill stood closer to him, giving glares.

"Informer," corrected Will.

"He'z a zpy," declared Chevalle.

"Calypso's spy. You must leave this Court. You do not belong. No spy of our enemy is loyal to us," shouted Jocard.

"He is loyal to us," protested Ammand.

Agreeing, Ching gave a nod.

"And the Royal Navy," added Villanueva.

More murmurs and nods from everyone.

"He is but Calypso's informer," Barbossa told them.

"And you released her in the first place," Jocard said, pointing at him. He pointed at Will. "Cut out his heart." Nearly everyone from the _Pearl _and _Dutchman_ laughed. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. Jocard turned to them. "What is it?"

Will merely pulled his tunic aside, exposing the scar.

Jocard slumped against the back of his chair.

"Captain Teague, is this man a spy or not?" asked Villanueva.

Edward looked at them all shaking his head. "He is who he says he is. I swear it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "He pretty much is her spy."

All the Lords stood and began shouting at Will to leave. Swords and pistols were drawn.

Elizabeth slapped Jack across the face.

"He is good and loyal to us," declared Ammand.

Will pointed at him. "Listen to him."

"I agree," admitted Ching.

"You are a woman. What does a woman know?" asked Jocard.

"A lot more than you men do!" shouted Elizabeth. "Your King is a woman."

"I do not willingly spy for her. I have no choice. I am no more or less than her prisoner," sighed Will.

"He admits. Calypso's spy," declared Jocard, pointing his pistol at Will.

Ammand slapped his hand.

A shot rang in the air followed by normal pirate politics. The deck exploded in chaos as it had done before. Pistols, swords, hands, feet, arms…anything was used to attack. Pirates were punched, fell, and thrown all over.

Will and Jack just continued to sit at the table, watching everything whiles shaking their head.

Barbossa joined in the fighting.

Elizabeth ducked behind her Will

"Normal pirate politics, followed by handing the parchment to my wife to keep safe until peace resumes," Will said to himself while writing. He reached behind him.

Elizabeth took the parchment in one hand then his in her other. "I love you."

Will kissed her head as he pushed another sword out of his face. He glanced under the table where Wills still hid and watched the fighting.

Jack and Edward glanced at each other, waiting patiently.

"Are pirates always like this?" Wills asked.

Jack nodded. "Politics do not work between pirates lad. This is normal." He glanced at Will. "Though, it was fine until you admitted it."

"You are the one who said I was spying," Will told him.

"I did not!" Jack cried insulted. "You interrupted everything for more paper and ink."

"What was I supposed to do? There was nothing left. Why do you always make everything worse?" Will shouted.

"Do not!" Jack screamed.

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Yes you do. Remember twelve years ago?" screamed Will, pointing at the scar.

While those two bickered back and forth, Bill and Eddy ducked and blocked swords from their faces and clothes as the chaos continued.

Edward rolled his eyes as he turned to the helm where he picked up his guitar and began playing. Times like these were the reason he always had a guitar kept near him.

A sudden shot rang in the air startling everyone, as their pistols were out of bullets.

"Shut it!" shouted Wills, still holding the pistol and standing on the table.

In mid-swing and sentence, everyone stopped. They gazed at the boy standing on the table glaring at all of them.

Elizabeth came from behind Will. "Sit down!" She pointed down.

They crawled to their chairs or stood behind their captain, inspecting their injuries.

Elizabeth pulled at Wills. "That includes you too."

Wills handed Jack his pistol back after jumping from the table

"Pirates," muttered Will as he soaked the spilled ink with a piece of parchment.

"And who are you?" asked Villanueva.

"This is the Turners' son William. He is your prince," said Teague.

Both Will and Wills gave them a proud smile that was exactly alike.

"Can we come to an accord and end this?" asked Barbossa, gathering his weapons.

All turned to the King.

"Re-stocking the city is our main priority. I will devise a list of which Lord shall do what. Only destroy Navy ships if fired upon first. The colors should be flown only if engaged in battle. In order to survive we much blend more. Recruit as many as we can. Piracy is indeed dying quickly, but it is not a lost cause as long as one pirate remains living. Continue to pass down your Pieces of Eight to further generations to come. This Court must remain alive, therefore, the Brethren must fight in coded means to continue," said Elizabeth.

Each Lord nodded.

"Anything else?" asked Edward. No one said anything. "Very well. The Fifth Brethren Court has decided. Meeting adjourned."

Will dropped the pen to massage his hand a moment. He pulled his knife from his sash and cut his hand. The pen filled with his blood then he signed his name. Glancing at his hand, not a single mark of evidence was shown that he cut it.

Bill took an empty bottle from beside Jack.

Will took the bottle, rolled the parchment before stuffing it inside, and corked it.

Two snow white crabs appeared on the rail, frightening the entire Court, Jack most of all.

Will set the bottle on their backs and watched them plop into the sea. The sky suddenly lightened and the seas calmed. He sat back down.

Everyone looked at him with a glare.

"I don't like it any more than you," admitted Will.

Jack cleared his throat as he stood. "Before all of you gentleman and ladies leave, I have an announce me to make." Everyone rolled their eyes and began standing. Jack took his father's pistol to shoot it in the air. Everyone turned to him. "Sit down you bilge rats." Grumbling, they sat. "It was brought to me attention long ago, which is why I picked this day in fact, that tomorrow is the birthday of Prince Wills. In honor of this, we should sing and wish him a Happy Birthday."

As soon as everyone began singing, wood shavings tumbled on top of him, compliments of Bill and Eddy of course. The out of tune singing voices echoed off the cove causing the song to be longer than it was required to be. Everyone clapped and stomped. The _Pearl_ and _Dutchman_ crew cheered and whistled.

Wills looked at all of them laughing with a huge grin. This was better than the celebration he planned.

"Where's the cake?" asked Will.

Jack raised a finger and whistled.

Pintel and Ragetti set a huge, uneven cake in front of him. It had messy frosting on it. Melted chocolate wrote out the words _Happy Birthday Little Whelp_.

"Made it meself," Jack told them proudly. Edward nudged his shoulder. "With his help of course. Every Lord can have a piece after the whelps, Lizzy, and me of course. The rest may fight for it."

Twelve massive pieces were cut followed by two more for Bill and Eddy. Half of the cake was missing. Will cut that half into another half, piled it on four plates then requested that it be brought to his crew. The rest was set in the center of the table for any who could take a piece.

"I must admit Jack, this is delicious," said Elizabeth.

"Father and I stayed up all night making it," said Jack with a happy smile.

Edward nodded with a half smile as he enjoyed his cake.

"I also hear our king makes a fine rum cake," hinted Ammand.

"Very good rum cake," added Eddy.

"How much rum is in the cake?" asked Ching.

"It depends on the size of cake. I use no more than a bottle," said Elizabeth.

"Do you use five bottles when making a cake for your husband?" asked Chevalle.

A sudden uproar of laughter came on deck. Even Edward had to let out few laughs.

Will looked at Jack with a glare that pretty much meant he was going to shoot him later.

Jack stepped behind Gibbs.

"Sri Sumbhajee requests this cake before the journey home," said Ashakay.

The other Lords nodded.

"I think that can be arranged," said Edward, looking at Elizabeth.

"I wasn't…" began Elizabeth. "All right."

Will looked at her. "Do you think you can make two?"

"Of course," said Elizabeth. "I will make anything for you anytime."

"The birthday celebration continues on the _Black Pearl_. My crew, the Turners, and William's crew are invited and no one else. The rest of you shoo." His hands flung in the air. "Rum all around."

Bill smacked Will's shoulders and raised six fingers.

"Would you like to try seven after I have six?" asked Will.

Slowly, Bill's fingers lowered as he took in sudden conversation with Eddy.

All the other Lords went into the fortress. Those invited went to the _Black Pearl_ to continue the birthday celebration. Not every one of Will's crew went to celebrate. Two stayed behind to watch over the chest, which wasn't as bad as the rest thought it would be. The rest gladly went to celebrate with their captain. Jack had Will and Wills sitting at the bow at the head of the table that was usually in his cabin. Today was special though. Everyone else filed around them.

"Now, I do have gifts for you," announced Jack as he handed Wills rolled up cloth.

Wills unfolded it to find Sao Feng's charts and the coordinates to every location. The charts were already set to World's End.

"It's a way where you and your father can stay connected somewhat," added Jack.

Wills just looked at them then his father with a smile.

"There's more," said Elizabeth. "And I know it's not your birthday today but I did make you something."

She reached behind her and handed Will a bundle.

Will began sifting through everything. Her scent immediately filled the air around him. He held out a sapphire blue coat with silver embroidery and glass buttons. He smiled at her then gave her a kiss of thanks and love.

"Dad, stop kissing Mum. Wait until we're done," whined Wills.

Everyone nodded.

"I made them all myself," said Elizabeth as Will continued to sift through the clothes.

There was also another warm blanket and fluffy pillows.

The crew groaned.

"Why do you always have real things?" wondered Eddy.

"I have everything all of you have except a heart," said Will.

Eddy shook his head. "You have soft sheets, blankets, two pillows, plenty of new clothes, your father's books and company, your own ship, a talent most of us could only dream of, an organ to play, your own jar and chest of sand-you even have 'Jack' to sleep with."

"Wot!" Jack cried confused as everyone backed away from him.

"You really sleep with 'Jack'?" asked Wills.

Will nodded with a half smile.

"Lad, he'll sit on deck or be at the helm holding him," added Bill.

Everyone looked at a very confused Jack Teague.

"Will someone explain to said pirate wot is going on," pleaded Jack.

"I gave him my stuffed monkey," explained Wills.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"For a moment there I was beginning to wonder," admitted Ragetti.

"Though, I still wonder what the captain does in his spare time," said Murtogg.

"Love in the night," Cotton squawked. "Love in the night."

Jack glared at the bird as his face went red.

"That's where he learned it from," noted Will.

Bill nudged him in the arm.

Will nodded and turned to his son. "I noticed you already have a hat and will soon be getting a sword," he began. He took a wrapped package from his father. "You are missing one element to a pirate captain and I've known about this meeting for a while so I had your birthday present. I think it should—"

"Just give it to me," Wills told him.

"Here," said Will, handing him the package.

Wills shredded the paper to find a deep red pirate coat. His eyes widened as the lifted the coat and watched it unfold.

Will helped him get it on.

Wills wanted one the moment he saw Jack's all those years ago. It was a bit big, but he would grow into it. The buttons were gold and every edge of the coat was lined in gold embroidery of Celtic knots. He felt his coat, still unable to speak.

Even Jack looked at his coat with jealousy.

"Are you going to say something or not?" asked Will.

Wills threw his arms around his father's body shouting "thank you" over and over again until it sounded more like "think oo".

"Apparently he likes it," noted Karibe.

"That's not everything yet," added Will, handing him a black belt with a large gold buckle.

Wills could not even say "think oo". It was just a mess of words and sounds combining into one.

Will set his hands on his son's shoulders to keep him on deck.

"I was going to wait a one year longer, but I decided since you were around them everyday just to give it to you now," said Elizabeth.

She reached behind her then held the sword in front of Wills. She placed the bandolier on him with the sword at his side.

Wills said nothing. His mouth was open and eyes wide. He touched everything then began jumping again. He hugged both his parents then whipped out the sword, nearly cutting Will again. He swung around a few times then continued to jump around laughing. He began singing his favorite song as loud as he could. He turned and ran back to his parents, the sword still high in the air.

"I love everything. I love you two. Mum, Daddy, you two are the best parents in every world," he said, beginning to cry.

"Why are you crying?" wondered Bill.

"I'm so happy. Nothing can ever go wrong. Ever," Wills told him as he let go of his parents.

He sheathed his sword and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Come here you," said Bill, opening his arms.

Wills ran into them.

Without realizing it, Bill smiled with his mouth open.

"Bill, what happened to you?" asked Elizabeth.

Wills also noticed his grandfather's teeth. He laughed aloud, pointing at him.

With his mouth shut as tight as possible, Bill glared and pointed to his son.

Will innocently smiled. "I put ink in his coffee a few weeks ago. It took three days for him to notice. Jack pointed it out to him."

"I did the same thing to Thomas. I put ink in is morning tea; he chased after me with a pan and Mum was chasing after him," said Wills.

"Like father like son," noted Gibbs with a laugh.

"That reminds me of the time the wenches chased you and attacked you," said Skully, pointing at Will.

Elizabeth's attention immediately snapped to him. "Beg pardon?"

"Nothing at all," Bill told her quickly.

"It was during this time known as the Turner War," began Will as he slammed his elbow into his father's belly. "It was a series of jokes father and I pulled on each other. One of these jokes involved hiding all the clothes on the ship, including mine, before I woke up. Anyway, ten Torgugan wenches were brought aboard. Father dragged me out of my cabin and to them in nothing but my breeches and necklace. I spent the day running from them as they chased me. Finally, they got to me. All ten were on top of me doing the only thing wenches to well. I even told them I'm married and have a son. Since you were not on the ship, they decided to attack me anyway. Father finally came to his senses and pulled them off of me."

"You should have seen his face. I've never seen someone as pale and petrified," laughed Eddy.

Will shot him a glare before continuing. "I spent the rest of the voyage at the helm with father and Eddy guarding me while the wenches tried touching me and my crew drooling all over them. They had to be dragged off the ship. I'll never take clothes for granted again."

"So your father did this to you then?" asked Elizabeth furious. Bill was pushed closer to her, giving her an apologetic smile. She looked at him then erupted in anger. "How dare you do such a thing to my husband! My Will. You let ten wenches drool all over him and chase him in nothing but his breeches. Poor Will. Is he not suffering enough? What did he do to deserve this? Ten wenches attacking my husband, kissing my husband. Do you notice anything?" Bill shrugged. Elizabeth pointed to herself. "My husband. Mine and no others. Understand?" Bill nodded and saluted her. "Good."

Will pulled her away to calm her down.

She didn't calm and resulted to make the attempt to attack Bill.

Will looked at Eddy who nodded. He let Elizabeth free from his arms and watched her chase Bill across deck and between people.

Bill jumped below deck with her following.

From below, they heard Bill apologizing and tipping things to distract her. Apparently she continued to chase him because he was pleading for someone to help him.

Will sat on the table with Wills immediately wrapping his arms around him. The moment was ruined when silence carried across the wind. He looked at the stairs leading to the cargo.

Elizabeth returned to deck. She drew a deep breath and gave him a smile. In her hand was a pan. She stood in front of Will. "You may need this in the future," she told him, setting the pan in his lap.

Will pulled her into a kiss.

Elizabeth melted against his body as she threw her arms around his back.

"Aye, I am yours and only yours," said Will.

"Admit you would have enjoyed being there," said Eddy.

Elizabeth nodded having to agree. "Once the wenches were thrown over and you chained to the mast."

Will smiled. "You would have no need to chain me anywhere. Just say the word and meet me in my cabin."

Jack and Wills looked at them with their tongues stuck out in disgust while everyone whistled and made kissy noises.

Moaning, Bill stumbled on deck. His palm was against the back of his head. He shook his head. That wasn't the best of ideas to do. He realized that and grabbed Edward's shoulder for balance.

"That hurt and I'm dead," he noted.

"I would hate to have a pan against my head dead or living," admitted Will.

"So how old are you?" asked Marty to Wills, wanting to talk about something else.

"I'll be eleven at sunset tomorrow," replied Wills. "Dad, how long are you staying?" asked Wills suddenly.

"I have until sunset," replied Will.

"Ah, actually you have all day tomorrow as well. Calypso stopped by after you left and told me her and someone named David talked it over and there are a few things I should tell you and talk to you about. She also told me to tell you to enjoy your night."

Will's head slowly turned to Elizabeth who was smiling at him.

"Can we continue my sword lessons?" asked Wills.

"Of course we can, but I need to get my sword so I'll be right back," Will told him then left in his usual fashionably quick manner.

"Now what? Do we have more cake?" asked Wills.

"I wouldn't try eating anymore," said Mullroy, holding up his finger. "The monkey bit me."

Wills turned to see 'Jack's' small hands scooping tiny amounts into his mouth. He slowly approached 'Jack' then took a bit of frosting from the top.

'Jack' didn't seem upset. In fact, he set a handful in Wills's palm.

Wills smiled as he shared the rest of the cake with 'Jack'. He spit out a piece because of the monkey hair.

"That's no way to properly spit," noted Barbossa. "Come with me. I'll teach ye."

Wills bore his famous mischievous smile that brought terror to all around him as he followed Barbossa.

"Elizabeth is not going to approve of this," Jack told him, motioning directly to his left where Elizabeth and Anamaria were talking down the ship a bit.

"I know," said Wills. "That's the idea."

"That boy is a damn fine pirate," noted Gibbs.

"Obviously," said Pintel, rolling his eyes. "Look who his father is."

When Lily joined the lesson and "properly" taught Wills how to spit, Barbossa raised an eyebrow at Jack. The pirate shrugged his shoulders. Anamaria and Elizabeth soon discovered what their children were doing and immediately put an end to it. But, of course, the moment Will found out what they were doing, he had to partake in the event as well and soon there was a spitting contest going on between Jack, Will, and Barbossa. Like with every other contest or gamble there was in the world, Will won.

Outraged that this was happening, Anamaria picked up the first sword she saw lying on deck and threatened to stab Jack again. It wasn't that being stabbed hurt, it was the fact that his coat would have another hole in it because of her. After that, they decided it was best to go on with the sword lessons rather than spitting contests. According to Barbossa that made no sense whatsoever, but made perfect sense to everyone else. Wills was "a civilized pirate not a mutinous savage" according to Jack.

The rest of the day was devoted to teaching sword lessons and talking as usual. They, of course, were the only ones still on a ship. Even Bill was inside the fortress. The crew had a mission to collect as much food and the fluffiest pillows in sacks and sneak it back to the ship. On occasion, Bill looked out a window to watch his son play with his family.

As sunset neared, Wills yawned long and hard, falling into his father's body. He had been awake since before sunrise and playing hard all day. It was an exciting day for him and he couldn't help but be tired.

"Do you want to go to sleep Wills?" Will softly asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"No," replied Wills. "It's only sunset. Eleven year olds don't go to sleep at sunset."

Will smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Mm hm," Wills nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"We should go inside though," Elizabeth noted. "It is getting late and I know Edward doesn't like when people are outside in the dark."

The small family walked inside, Wills in his father's arms of course and fighting to stay awake. Seeing how contently Wills was laying in his father's arms, Jack motioned them to follow him to the quarters of Shipwreck Cove meant for Pirate Royalty.

Upon entering through the solid red oak doors, they walked into a room filled with Persian rugs and rich colors of violet, red, gold, and blue. Everything was made of red oak and cushioned and covered. It was one of the few rooms that had a fireplace and the fire was already gently crackling. The view was beautiful. Unlike the rest of the rooms in Shipwreck Cove, this room saw more sky than rock and was above all the Lords' quarters.

"In here," Jack said softly, opening a door.

Will carried his son to a smaller room, apparently designed for children or teenagers. Nothing was overdone. It was simple and covered with rich violets, blues, and greens. He helped his sleepy son change clothes then got him tucked into bed. An idea came over him as he left for only a moment of course. A familiar cloth monkey was set against his son's chest. Feeling the familiar object, Wills curled his arms around 'Jack'.

One of the few times he would be able to do this in his son's life, Will sat on the bed and caressed his hair. He softly sung his childhood lullaby to his son and lulled him to sleep. In the two years they were apart, he noticed that his son's face was beginning to have specific features rather than soft and round. The freckles across his nose were beginning to fade away. His hair was darkening and becoming a richer, light brown than light brown alone. He noticed the dark brown strands in the light. His eyes were shaped like his mothers, but his jaw line and nose was his father's. Already, his little boy was strong and Will knew they would be the same structurally. He couldn't wait to see what his son looked like when he was nineteen years old, although he was hoping the two of them were going to meet sometime in the next eight years. Eight years was a long time to be without a father or son.

Wills was soon going to be a teenager and being a teenager without a father was horrible. Yes, he had Thomas and Samuel, but it wasn't his father. There were certain topics that were only to be discussed with a father. A teenager's life was difficult, but Wills pretty much had it made. He had a job he loved so that took out half of the headache. He was smart so school wasn't going to be a difficult problem. The only problem was that his father was a complete world away and captain of a ship that most only knew to be a story. Will knew he was a legend to Wills at times. How was his son supposed to tell everyone where he was? Wills couldn't just say "my father is captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and he can only come ashore once every ten years so if I want him I have to write to him and Calypso ensures that these letters get back and forth". Really, that was ridiculous. Will remembered a time in his life when hearing of the _Flying Dutchman_ was a simple roll of his eyes or a shrug of his shoulder. He wished it would go back to those times.

Life was so simple when the _Flying Dutchman_ was just a legend. He was with Elizabeth, yet that was the only thing he was happy about. His joy came from stolen glances of her and seeing eyes widen as he presented his swords. Now, he had his father everyday of his life. He had a wonderful best friend and was glad fate caused them to meet. He was married to Elizabeth. If the _Dutchman_ was still just a legend, he wouldn't have the sleeping boy in front of his eyes. He may have had a son, but it wouldn't be Wills.

"What do you propose we do now?" Elizabeth's voice asked softly.

Will shrugged. "I'm content just sitting here."

"Really?" Elizabeth noted. "So you wouldn't be content with me?"

Will turned his head. His mouth went agape and eyes widened. A rush of blood went to his cheeks. His first instinct was to gently press his palm across his son's eyes just in case he was as asleep as he thought he was.

Elizabeth stood, leaning with her back against the doorway wearing a sheer black robe and underneath that was a tight corset and short skirt, both in black. Opaque sleeves were attached to the corset that tied on both sides and in front and back, exposing a healthy amount of skin. Sheer stockings covered her bare legs. Her hair was pulled up in a bun at the crown of her head in black ribbons that wound around her. She pushed off the doorway and stepped forward, showing her Will the attire she chose.

A second hand reached over Wills's eyes and finally, Will simply pulled the blanket over his son's head. He had to turn away for a moment himself. "Just where do you intend to wear that?"

"Our room," replied Elizabeth.

"And how close is our room to his room?" Will asked, pointing at Wills.

Elizabeth turned and took a step; she turned her head around and motioned him to follow before leaving the room.

Will sighed and slumped. He pulled the blanket down from his son's face. "For thirty three years old your mother—I'm not going to finish that to an eleven year old. You'll understand someday." He pressed his lips against his son's face. "I love you."

Tiptoeing, he made his way from his son's room. He quietly shut the door. The moment he heard the click of the mechanism in the door, he whipped around. On the floor was a rope and he supposed he was to follow the rope. He picked up the end and began following the line. The last time he did this, he was hung up by his ankle, which may have not been a bad thing if Elizabeth was at the other end.

He followed the line, collecting in his arms, across the main room, through a room parallel to his son's and across that room until it led to a door and the end of the rope. The collected rope in his hand dropped to the floor as a greedy smile widened across his face. He reached for the doorknob then had a sudden epiphany. Leaning back, he saw what he was wearing in the mirror and noticed that he appeared rather dingy and weathered. Before he even dared to open the door, he went to his quarters on his ship and rummaged around.

Being able to go anywhere as long as there was water was beginning to pay off after all. He dug through the drawer in his quarters, feeling around for silk. Once the silk was found, he simply had to decide on a color. Since she was wearing black, he decided to bring a little color into the night and wear his dark indigo trousers. Of course, since that was one of his favorite colors, he had a silk robe to match. Feeling better about himself, he returned to the room in Shipwreck Cove and opened the door.

Disappointment. That was the biggest disappointment of his life. Stairs. He had to walk up a flight of stairs now. Life was truly horrible suddenly. Quite displeased, he trudged up the candle lit stairs. His spirits were in higher measure when he came to the top. She stood with her back to him and looking out the window. Since they were still on water, he made no waste of time walking across the room.

"I'm not sure I'm content with you," he told her.

Frightened, Elizabeth jumped in his arms. She heard the stairs creaking, but not him walking across the room. The moment she felt his lips on her cheek, she leaned back and simply melted into his arms.

"Should I expect you made this yourself?" Will soflty asked.

"Of course I did. I had some ideas though," Elizabeth noted, turning. "You look much better."

"More comfortable too," Will told her, taking her hands and leading her to the bed.

Smiling, Elizabeth pushed him down and pinned him there. Her fingers brushed the silver key on his neck and then traced the all too familiar scar.

Knowing where her thoughts were, Will reach his hand up to her neck and pulled her face closer to his until their lips touched for a moment. "You have me. All of me."

"I know," whispered Elizabeth. She sat for a moment to fling the robe from around her body.

Will looked at her more contently than he had been, even more contently than when he was with his son. "You're so beautiful."

"Is it awkward for you? I am thirty three and you are only twenty two," Elizabeth noted.

Will shook his head as he traced her jaw line. He grabbed her arms and pulled them over his head until she was laying on his body. "Never."

"Never say never," Elizabeth told him.

"Never," Will told her again.

* * *

A certain now eleven year old child walked into the main hall where breakfast was being served. His lips twisted to the right side of his face as his eyes went searching. Shorter than he would have liked, he climbed on the first table he saw and scanned the faces. They weren't there. Of course they weren't there.

Ragetti approached him with a bowl of porridge. "Breakfast?"

"Have you seen my father?" Wills asked, climbing from the table.

"Nope," replied Ragetti.

With a huff, Wills marched forward and through the crowds of people to the other side of the hall where he knew he saw familiar faces.

"Uncle Jack, have you seen my father?" he asked.

"Not since last night," replied Jack.

"Do you know where he is?" Wills asked.

"Nope," replied Jack.

"What is he doing that makes me less important?" Wills asked.

Jack had no answer for that right away. His lips moved and he made odd facial expressions while thinking. He finally turned to Barbossa. "Uncle Hector would you like to explain that to him?"

"Anamaria," Barbossa immediately said.

"Your father just wants some time with your mother. He is away from her for as long as he is you," Anamaria told him.

Wills seemed to have understood because he plopped the floor right there and folded his arms, pouting. "Why do they always have to kiss? What's so good about it anyway?"

"You might someday," Jack told him.

"I don't like girls. The only girl I like is Lily and she's not really a girl," Wills said.

"Just what I was thinking," Anamaria noted, specifically looking at Jack.

Jack pointed to his right where Lily was eating breakfast in a simple dress and speaking with some friends. "She's wearing a dress."

"Well, I like Kate too," admitted Wills.

"Kate?" wondered Barbossa.

"A girl?" wondered Jack.

Both exchanged glances of intrigue with each other then found themselves sitting on the floor beside him.

"Tell your uncles," said Jack.

"She's just a girl who I've been friends with since she moved here. She's pretty and she likes stories, but I don't think she likes me. She always tells me to shut it and to stop being so annoying, but then she likes playing with me during our breaks at school. Her father works in the shipyard as a carpenter which is right across from where I work and since her father needs to get repairs done on ships, he has to come to the smithy and get metals to make repairs. He says I'm responsible for my age and friendly and very knowledgeable about life. She's just a friend who is a girl," Wills told them.

Knowing how Will and Elizabeth fell in love, Jack and Barbossa looked at each other both nodding. Like father like son.

Continuing to pout, Wills ate breakfast. He mostly played with the porridge, watching it fall from the spoon and beat it back into his bowl. He only had a few more hours with his father and he had to spend all night with her. It wasn't fair. He spent his entire life with her and he still wanted more time with her. He should have been spending his time with him.

When his father did finally walk up to him, he simply looked at him with a glare and continued to play with his food.

Will plopped on the floor and set his head in his hands and looked at Wills with the same glare on his face.

Wills leaned his head forward to extend the glare and pursed his lips.

Will did the same thing, but the smile on his face broke out before Wills's did and he couldn't help but to move the bowl of mutilated porridge aside and grab his son to make him suffer torture by tickling.

"Now, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"You're wasting my time kissing Mum," Wills told him. "You two had your entire lives together before I was born and I need to have all the time with you I can get because you aren't around enough."

"I need time with my wife too," Will said.

"But you'll always have more time with her than me because you weren't always cursed and you weren't always cursed before I was born," Wills told him.

Will shook his head. He grabbed Wills and threw him over his shoulder. "You want time with me then you'll just never have to leave me."

"Oh William, may I ask where Elizabeth is?" wondered Jack.

"Our room," Will told him.

"And how was last night Master Turner?" asked Barbossa.

Will turned around and looked at him with a smile that crept up his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Daddy, were you kissing Mum all night?" Wills asked.

"Yes, Will, were you kissing Mum all night?" Jack mockingly asked.

Shaking his head at the two of them, Will turned. "And yes Wills, I was kissing your mother all night."

Wills stuck his tongue out and his nose wrinkled.

Barbossa and Jack looked at each other much more settled with themselves. Yep, that answered their question perfectly.

"So, Jack, what did ye do all night?" Barbossa asked.

Jack's reply was a mere motion to Anamaria's expression and Barbossa immediately dropped the question.

Will and Wills were lying out under the sun on the dock playing the cloud game. Orion, Louie, and the pups were running around as content as could be. Teach and Cotton were flying around and squawking. Everyone was really out and about making preparations to leave and return back to their sea of lordship. Elizabeth was still resting and Will did feel a bit of guilt, but he knew who was talking with her and keeping her company. He sometimes wondered whose father his father was. Whenever Elizabeth was around, he acted like she was his daughter. When it was the two of them together, he was most definitely his son.

Looking at his own son contently laying in the sun, Will pulled his hair back from his face. "Do you like my earring?"

"I want one, but Mum says I have to wait until I'm older," Wills said.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," Will told him.

"She'll rip it out of my ear," said Wills.

Will looked at him until his son looked at him smiled. "When has that ever stopped you from doing something? Come on."

Wills got up and followed his father to the ship. He sat on the cot and was presented a little box. "Where did you get all of them?"

"We find them and pick them up. I'll change my earrings whenever I feel like it," Will told him.

"Do you think I could have two of them one day like you?" Wills asked.

"When you are older then come ask me. For now, one is good enough for an eleven year old," Will told him.

Knowing it was going to remain one earring for now, Wills nodded in agreement. He searched through the little chest of earrings. No studs. No colors either. Gold wasn't right. Silver. Too big. Too small. Perfect. "I want this one."

"All right," said Will.

"Does it hurt?" wondered Wills.

"Nope. It's just a quick sharp bite then the earring is in and it's all over. You're going to have to take care of it though. When you get dirty take some warm soapy water and clean it then take a warm saltwater mixture and rub that on your ear. When I say saltwater I mean warm up well water and add salt to it. Don't be washing it in the ocean," Will told him.

"Oh, that's what I thought you meant," admitted Wills.

Will shook his head. He lit a candle in the room and pulled out a needle from a different drawer. Both were brought to the table beside his cot. He scoot Wills beside the table.

A smart little one, Wills pulled his hair behind his head with a ripped piece of cloth he found on the table and sat with his left ear to his father.

"I'll be right back," Will told him and disappeared.

Wills slumped and rolled his eyes. He was beginning to think that joining the crew would be worth it if he could do that. He wanted to go anywhere with water too. There was so much he could get away with and since he could step on land, he would be able to get everything he wanted and get away with a lot that he shouldn't normally.

"Forgot a potato," Will said.

"Why do you need a potato?" Wills asked.

"I don't know. That's just how it's done," replied Will.

Both shrugged, and Will twisted the needle in the flame for a second. Not even asking his son if he was ready, he turned and shoved the needle through his earlobe. He noticed Wills's eyes get big for a second. After the earring was placed in the flame, he pulled out the needle and switched it for the earring. Right away, he gently gave the new wound a saltwater bath and twisted it.

"There you go Wills. Play with it once in a while to get the hole established. It will sting for a few days and take time getting used to but you will get used to it. Try to keep it clean though. Give it a salt bath in the morning when you wake and before you to sleep and probably at least once more during the day and especially often while you are at the smithy. Don't take it out either or the hole will close and we'll have to do this all over again," Will told him.

Wills nodded his head and jumped to his feet and ran to the mirror across the cot. He was glowing as he saw the silver gleam in his ear. He was going to be the only one at school with an earring and one of the few island natives with an earring. He turned back to his father and gave him a sharp nod. "Perfect."

"Now, let's not tell your mother and wait to see how long it takes her to find out," said Will.

"Agreed," replied Wills mischievously.

As though nothing had happened, the two of them returned to the dock and lie in the sun once more, only this time they were talking about ships and Will was giving his son a quick lesson on the different types of ships that were moored there and pointing out all the differences and where they were from.

"Shall I assume he is your son Master Turner?"

"Aye, this is my Wills," said Will, rolling on his belly to tickle his son's belly.

"He has a good, strong soul like his father."

"I know," replied Will, finally looking up. The smile on his face widened. "David, what are you doing here?"

"Business for Sea," said David with a sigh.

"I already sent the letter," Will told him.

"No, you, Edward Teague and I have a few things to discuss and take care of in regards to the Code," replied David with a raised eyebrow.

Understanding Will nodded.

"Dad, who is he?" Wills asked.

"This is David. He's a very good friend of mine," said Will.

"He looks like a better pirate than Jack," Wills told him.

"It's the coat lad," David said with a chuckle.

"No, you look like a pirate from the Golden Age in 1720. You're exactly how I picture Blackbeard only without the hair and the dark eyes and the bright red coat," replied Wills. He stood and spun in a circle. "Like my coat."

"It's a bit big, but it'll fit you good in a year," noted David.

"Of course it will and when I get older and this one doesn't fit Mum is going to make me a real pirate coat for my grown up age so I can always wear it," announced Wills.

"Does your mother know about this?" wondered Will.

Wills smiled and shook his little head. "Not yet."

Rolling his eyes, Will set his hand on his son's back and motioned David to follow inside the main hall. He left his son with Elizabeth who was contently sitting beside Bill listening to him read what Will knew to be poetry and Wills would undoubtedly run off with Uncle Jack out of boredom.

The two of them travelled into the courtroom in the fortress where Edward was sitting in the back, guitar in hand and feet up on a chest. Resting on top of the table in front of him was the Code and a pen.

"Your A string is a pitch too high," Will told him.

Edward stopped playing and looked at him. He plucked the string and made a minor adjustment, but did give a small glare at Will for pointing that out. "You play?"

"And piano or organ. Father taught me guitar. Mum taught me piano. It makes the days go by writing duets with him or simply playing in the sun on deck," said Will.

"Don't tell Jack you play or you'll never get out of here," Edward said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," noted Will.

"I don't want this world coming to an end because Calypso is unhappy with you," Edward told him.

Will turned to David. "She wasn't lying when she said everything either."

"It wasn't just you. She and Poseidon were going at it again. When she's upset the seas naturally tend to roughen," said David. "She came to completely forget about you until I gave her the letter."

Shaking his head, Will plopped in a chair at the end of the table. "So why do you need David and I?"

"Paperwork. Code work. Chatting," replied Edward, plucking a new string as he said each requirement. He set the guitar beside the chair and stepped forward. "Since your wife is King and I never got you to do this before, I need you to sign here."

"Queen William Turner," noted David with a chuckle.

"Does she have to be king?" Will asked in a whining tone.

"Were you elected King? No she was," Edward snapped.

By the manner of his snappy attitude since he walked in the room, Will looked at him sensing there was something eating away at him. Obviously it wasn't a matter concerning death since there was no death in him or Jack or Anamaria and Lily was perfectly healthy and strong. The Lords were leaving soon so there was no need to dwell over them. The only thing that would get him so worked up and upset was something to do with Jack. When he was talking to Jack earlier, he also noticed the pirate seemed a bit off. His playful nature was the same, but there was something that felt off about him.

"Should just use Will Turner or do I have to sign the full name?" Will asked, brushing his thoughts away.

"Whatever you prefer to be known as," replied Edward.

"Captain Will Turner," Will said to himself and signed.

David laughed silently to himself. "The first captain was King. The second is Queen. What? Is the third captain going to be Prince?"

In the middle of signing, Will's head slowly turned to him with cold eyes. The brown blackened slightly and his face lost a bit of color. Those were common traits of his when he was upset and often was a good warning to not press the matter further. "Don't say that. Ever."

"It's a joke Will," said David.

"You don't joke about something like that," Will told. "You of all people should know."

"Apologies," said David, giving a bow of his head.

Will finished signing there and signed in three other places.

"We already have your record in here so there is no need to do that. Jackie and I did it a while ago," said Edward. He flipped through a few pages as he muttered to himself about signatures, reading passages of information, past royalty—

"Wait!" Will cried suddenly. He flipped back a page to the first King of the Brethren Court.

"You didn't know Davy Jones was the first King?" Edward asked, rather impressed.

"I knew," said Will. His finger was dwelling on another piece of information. He looked at Edward with huge, wondrous eyes and a mouth agape. "Prince Kallias. They had a child?"

"A son to be exact," replied Edward with a nod of his head.

"Davy Jones and Calypso had a son?" Will asked one more time, clearly speaking each word.

"Gods and mortals are able to reproduce William. That child is known as a demigod. Kallias was half sea god, half mortal. As the story goes, and I don't know if it is right because this information is thousands of years old and placed in this book and as you can see, I don't think Ancient Greeks spoke modern English," said Edward.

"Do you have the original documents?" Will asked quickly.

"I have everything, but it'll do you no good," said Edward. "I don't think anyone speaks Ancient Greek."

"And English, French, Gaelic, Latin, Spanish, German, multiple African dialects, Chinese, Japanese, Hebrew, Hindi, multiple dialects of French, Spanish, and German as well, and that's all I can think of right now, but there's more. I can't think of them," replied Will. "Oh, and I can read and write as well."

"You have too much time on your hands," said Edward.

"It's a requirement for me to know as many languages as possible. Not everyone speaks one language and it gives comfort to other's being able to communicate with someone," said Will.

"I don't know if you will be able to read the original documents though. It's thousands of years old Will," said David.

"I've never looked at them," admitted Edward.

"Well, then tell me more about their son. What happened to him?" said Will.

"I don't know," said Edward. "It's not written in here and I don't speak ancient languages."

"What do you know about him?" asked Will.

"He was never meant to exist," said Edward. "Before she assigned him the duty, they had one last night together and he was created. I think she loved her son more than she loved Jones. I've read this story over and over because it fascinates me. She raised him as both a god and mortal, respecting the two worlds that he was. William, to answer a question I know you once asked, she wasn't there because of Kallias. From personal experience of a father myself, I know she couldn't bear the thought of her son seeing his father once every ten years. She chose her son's life rather than to keep a promise. I have no knowledge if she intended to tell Jones about his son, but she never had the chance. He bound her to punish her like he was punished. She was bound in human form and he was bound to a curse. What became of their son is unknown."

Will turned to David who was sitting thoughtfully at the table. "Do you know?"

"She does not know," replied David.

"Are you telling the honest truth?" Will asked.

"Will," David said quickly and irately. "When she was bound, everything was forgotten."

"We know one thing at least," said Will. "He didn't die at sea. I would have remembered someone like him and I don't think I ever ferried someone with the name Kallias. I feel like I've heard that name before though."

"Or his soul could have found its way on its own," said David.

"That's a possibility too," noted Will.

"Is that possible?" Edward asked.

"The captain is there to 'help' them find their way, but if they were to find their own way it takes centuries and that's only if they find their way," said Will.

"Hm, that I admit I did not know," said Edward. He pointed at Will. "And, for the record, if a Pirate Lord dies at sea I will also need a copy of their record."

"I can only assume," said Will. "Well, is that all you needed me for because I would very much like to return to my son and wife."

Edward's head lowered to his chest. His finger drew small designs on the table. "No. I need you to do me a favor actually. Grab one of your guitars, unbutton your tunic more, put the key right in front, and walk into Jack's quarters. Talk to him. Tell him how you are doing with your duty. Ask him how he's doing. Mention immortality. William, I need you to get Jackie to snap. He's been carrying a near twelve year old burden inside of him. Lately he's been staying up to avoid sleeping because his nightmares are coming back. He's still blaming himself for what happened to you. I've tried snapping him, but it only worsens it."

"I'll do my best," said Will.

"I think it'll only take a simple look at the scar," said Edward.

"I'll stay for a while," David announced. He looked at Edward. "If you don't mind, there are a few things worth talking to you about."

"Sure," said Edward. He turned his attention to Will. "Do you know where you are going?"

"Mm hm," Will said as he stood.

Just like he was after seeing Will, Jack was sitting in his quarters on the balcony in the sun. It was one of those days when he felt most comfortable being alone and in the quite. He was off and he knew everyone else knew he was off as well. Unfortunately, his father knew he was off and whenever his father knew, he always tried to make it better and only made it worse. He didn't need to be reminded what happened twelve years ago in June. The last thing he wanted to do was lost it in front of Will. He almost lost it the last time they were together. Will must feel horrible enough having to look at himself in a mirror and be reminded what happened.

A knock at the door caused him to slump in the chair in the attempt to hide. _Perhaps he'll go away if it don't answer_. Knock. Knock.

"Jack, it's Will."

Shutting his eyes, Jack lowered his head.

"Jack, I brought my guitar."

Jack immediately stood and rushed to the door and whipped it open, every melancholy thought suddenly gone from his head. "Since when do you play?"

"My father taught me," said Will.

A smile on his face, Jack looked at the guitar in Will's hand. "May I?"

"Be nice. It's my favorite one," Will told him.

The base of the guitar was in a solid black finish. Gold Celtic knots were hand painted onto the wood and green was used to accent each line giving it a more dimensional appearance. The neck was made of red oak. Each string was new and perfectly in tuned. When a simple chord was strummed, the sound that came from was unlike any other sound. Each harmonious chord was there and the echo continued for moments.

"Where did you get this?" he asked softly as if not to ruin the sound echoing in his room.

"My father bought it for me after I was playing very well. I have half a dozen more on the ship. Father has about a dozen," replied Will. Jack's eyes widened and looked at him pleadingly. "I'll be right back," Will told him with a laugh.

The second Will disappeared, Jack took the guitar and sat back on his little balcony his fingers worked the strings and he simply melted into the sounds. Tears formed in his eyes. He never heard such sounds come from a simple piece of wood and string.

"Trade?"

"No, it's perfect," Jack said.

"This one is constructed the same."

Jack opened his eyes. This guitar had a dark emerald green base color with simple Celtic bands winding around it. Unlike the guitar in his hand, the neck was made of a much darker wood. Green. He handed Will his guitar back and took the green one in his hands. He played that one too and melted again.

Another set of notes came from beside him as Will played a lovely tune casually. Jack immediately noticed Will was one of those who played while often spacing out which mean most of his songs were created by his own hand and known in the very center of his heart.

"You have a heart you know," he told him.

"I know, why do you think I'm still here? It hasn't been stabbed yet," said Will then turned away as he narrowed his eyes. Edward told him to make Jack snap but he didn't mean for that to come out.

Passing that comment off, Jack shook his head. "To be able to create music like that, you have to have a heart."

Will felt blood rush to his cheeks and he knew he was bright red. "Thanks," he said like a suggestion.

"You don't take compliments very well do you mate?" wondered Jack.

"I never have," said Will. "I just play."

"Me too," said Jack, getting his fingers back on the instrument.

Will casually played a few random chords to give a specific pause in their conversation. "So, how have you been lately?"

"Fine," replied Jack.

"Me too," said Will.

"I noticed your father's teeth are still stained," noted Jack.

"That's because I snuck a few more drops of ink in his coffee," admitted Will, laughing.

Jack looked at him and faked a few laughs, but Will continued laughing. He saw how bright his smile was and his laughter was perfect and clear. His eyes fell down Will's face and to a certain mark on his chest and a shiny object beside that and a cluttered necklace around the key. The necklace was a collection of him and the son he would never know. If he hadn't gotten Will mixed up in his business then Will could have settled down with Elizabeth and how ever many children the two of them would have had. He was stuck aboard the ship because of his doing.

The more he thought about it, the more Jack was beginning to think it would have just been better to let Will die. Elizabeth could have chosen to join Will or live out her life. He could have made himself captain. It wouldn't have mattered as long as he was immortal. And every time he thought about how he should have made himself captain, Anamaria and Lily always seem to ruin it more. If he was captain then he couldn't be Lily's father. He never would have been able to do what Will was doing. Instead, he would have played himself as dead for his family's sake. And whenever he thought about that, he was always reminded that his father was immortal and unable to live life so he would have gone on forever with the thought that he killed his son.

So, when he thought that he was glad Will was captain, he always thought how selfish he was. Will and Elizabeth were his best friends. They were the two people who didn't mind being called best friend, which he did on occasion. Will was so close to him now. He never really trusted Will before he was captain. After, he learned to trust him more and because he was learning to trust him more he was connecting with him more. Will felt like his little brother. Especially now, seeing Will laughing and playing his guitar in front of him, he felt like he and Will were half brothers or something. Bill was seven years older than him and he was sixteen years older than Will so they were too far apart to be real brothers.

The guilt and selfishness to what he did to Will and what he always thought about it was tearing him apart like it had since the day he grabbed Will's hand around the broken sword and let it go above the heart. Will was happy. He shouldn't have been happy but he was. And seeing Will happy and laughing while under a terrible curse that caused him to take away life and have to settle with what life he had, caused him to set the guitar on the ground and immediately leave the room in a rush.

As soon as he shut his door, he leaned against it and finally opened his eyes. He sobbed softly so Will didn't hear him. This was all his fault and he knew it. Being with Will was killing him more and more. He had to get away and he did. Quickly, and allowing the tears to fall as he ran, he hid in the only place where four other people knew how to get access. Those other four were his father, Lily, Anamaria, and Bill. He ran up into the astronomy tower, the highest part in Shipwreck City, and his knees finally gave out from underneath him. He hugged his body and bowed his head, sobbing loudly and trying to get it out of him before returning to Will and apologizing for being so rude and running out.

Gentle, warm arms slowly wrapped around him and a slight hint of vanilla scented the air. Knowing only one person he ever knew always had a slight hint of vanilla scenting his person, he tried to pull out, but Will held him tighter.

"Let me go!" he told him.

"Jack, it's not your fault," Will said, only knowing to well those words often provoked a person into throwing the best tantrum and pity party he or she will ever know in her lifetime.

"Yes it is," Jack told him, simply giving up with no fight. "I shouldn't have gone to Port Royal to begin with and found you. Well, I could have done that, but after you and Elizabeth got involved I should have sent you two back to Port Royal or helped you escape somewhere else where no one would ever find you. I dragged you into everything. I used you two to get my ends done for me and you got nothing in return but a curse upon you. I should have just stabbed the heart when I had the chance, but no, I had to gloat in my victory like I always do. I knew your life was at stake and I had to go continue being myself. I knew Jones would do it. I had a feeling he was going to hurt you just to get back at me. He knew I cared about you so very much and so he had to stab you and make me choose. If I chose myself then I would have to live with being selfish and killing you. If I chose you, like I did then I have to live with myself knowing that I condemned you to the _Flying Dutchman_'s curse without you having any say in it.

"Because I made you life like this, you cannot have your wife or son but once every ten years. You know each other exists but you can't have each other. Not having each other and knowing you exist is worse than being dead and knowing that you aren't there. Wills has to live without you and keep you a secret from everyone he knows. It's not fair what I've done to him and you. You love him more than Elizabeth I know you do and all he wants is to spend a few hours with his father because he loves him. He loves you more than his mother. He would kill himself to be with you and he might just because of what I did to you. You don't know how much it hurt seeing Jones stab you. You were my best friend and now you're like my baby brother. I have nightmares practically every night. Every night, I have to relive what I did to you.

"Will, when I chose immortality I thought it was because I didn't want to die for my own reasons. It is for my own reasons, but it's also because I want to be there for you. I chose to be immortal so you would have someone to go to every ten years when Elizabeth couldn't. I had to watch over you and listen to your legends grow. I am afraid of dying I'll never deny that. I did die and it killed me because of what happened to me. I'll still pass by a mirror and feel my heart pounding because there was two of me. Sometimes, I talk to myself and see another, miniature me in front of me or beside me or somewhere around me. I don't want to die, but I don't want to have to live like this.

"I just wish I could go back twelve years and not have made you captain because it's not fair. You should have had a choice and a few days of thought. I should have killed you and let you die, not let you and your family live like this. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Will. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I don't want to be forgiven. I ruined your life. I hate my life. I hate who I am. I'm a horrible person. I give up with life. I wish none of this had happened."

As always, Will bunched his sleeve in his palm and wiped the tears from his friend's face and forming in his eyes. He rubbed his hands on Jack's upper arms. He looked at him with a small smile. "Better?"

"No," Jack whined.

"Well, if you hadn't made me captain then I would be dead and Elizabeth probably would have killed herself too. I never would have had twelve years with my father. I wouldn't have Wills. I wouldn't know how to play the guitar, or speak practically every language known to mankind, I wouldn't be captain of my own ship like I always wanted when I was a child. Most importantly, I wouldn't be able to kneel here and comfort my best friend," said Will. A teary smile widened across Jack's lips. "It took me a while to accept it, but it was all that I've gained since your choice that made me realize it's not so bad after all. The situation with Wills growing up is simple. I'll write to him once a week and when he needs me all he has to do is tell me he needs me and I'll be right there. Stop blaming yourself. You can live again. It's all right. This is me. I am captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. This is the Will that you need to see."

Nodding, Jack sighed heavily. He waved his hands until Will sat back. "Sorry you had to see that of me. I don't like it when people see emotion come from me especially those little wet drops. I crying in front of people. I feel so helpless and useless and I feel like I've ruined someone's day."

"Trust me, I'm used to it," said Will honestly. "Now, what say you and I go back to your room and play with our lovely guitars."

"Your guitars," said Jack.

"No," replied Will. "Ours. You can have the green one."

Jack's eyes widened not out of shock but of not knowing what to say. "It's yours not mine."

"Jonathan Teague, look me straight in the eye and tell me you do not want to accept the gift of a guitar from me," Will told him with a serious tone.

Jack shut an eye as his face wrinkled together. He shook his head then suddenly made a run for it. Nope. If he was getting a guitar from Will, it was going to be that black one. The green one was nice, but he needed that black one. With every intention of stealing it and hiding it before Will got back in there, he threw his doors open only to disappointedly watch Will sitting in the sun playing on that specific black guitar.

"I forgot about that," he muttered to himself, referring to a little talent Will had about going from place to place when water was involved.

"So does my father," said Will. "And I don't know how he can forget about it."

"I don't suppose you write the music down for said former pirate to learn?" wondered Jack.

"Actually, I do and I brought some here for you that I thought you would enjoy," Will said, leaning down to the right and presenting forth a stack of papers.

Settling with the green guitar, Jack gently set the instrument in his lap for a temporary desk as he reviewed the music. Going through it, his face twisted into ridiculous expressions. All he saw was a bunch of notes, like Will enjoyed using every note on the spectrum and using the most impossible rhythms imaginable.

"As you can probably see, I have a lot of time on my hands to produce music like that and like you said, most of my music comes from the heart so I do whatever I feel like at the time," said Will.

"I think it's a good thing that I'm immortal. It might take eternity to learn this," said Jack.

"You know something, I have an idea. What do you say to you and I playing in the main hall and entertaining everyone. Elizabeth and Wills can be with me and you and I can play together," suggested Will.

The smile on Jack's face was welcoming to his red, sore eyes. His mood shifted from guilt and selfishness to delight and happiness. Will saw this and felt Jack's soul warm a bit. He knew Jack was going to be all right now. He also knew, since Jack's barrier was broken, he was going to be seeing quite a lot more of Jack Teague on the sea.

When the two of them walked in the main hall with their instruments, Will was greeted by an unfriendly slap by Elizabeth.

"An earring! You pierced his ear! He's eleven years old and you shoved a needle through his ear!" she screamed.

"I didn't tell her!" Wills shrieked as he came running to his father. "She found out and she slapped me too. She smacked Grandfather good too."

"Why did you slap my father?" Will asked with a laugh.

"Because he's been protecting Wills ensuring that I cannot rip the earring out of his ear. He says eleven or older he will have an earring one day and so there is no need to let the hole close up only to reopen it in a year or two," Elizabeth snapped.

"And he's right," said Will.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched reminding him of the look she gave him when he replied with her same words "it wasn't your burden to bear" in his first and brief command of a ship.

"Elizabeth," Will said, handing his guitar to Jack so he could take his wife into his arms. "You know he would have gotten one eventually. Look at him in his red coat and pirate boots. Look at that earring. He looks so happy to have an earring. It suits him perfectly. You want to see your son happy don't you? Of course you do. Now, sit right here. Jack if you will. No, I want my black one. The black one. Yes, Jack the one that has the same color sails as your ship. There will be your red blood on those sails to match the red accent if you don't give it to me now. Thank you Jack. Elizabeth, just for you."

Of course, to please his wonderful wife, he played and sang a traditional love song that literally mean woes in love were a great hate. Jack also knew the song so he joined in as well, making up a harmonizing part. Not surprisingly, Edward and Bill joined in.

When it was all over, the entire population of Shipwreck City was crowded in the room and Elizabeth was sitting on a table in front of the four of them cherry red and laughing with such joy that tears were falling from her eyes. To make matters worse on her, the four of them continued playing songs of love to her until Will got an idea to bring things into a more festive mood. While Jack, Bill, and Edward played, he and Elizabeth danced around. Since the three of them had their instruments, several other musicians from around the world brought forth their instruments. Soon, Shipwreck City was a festive sight with lunch being served and music and dancing.

The rest of the day continued like that. Music was playing. Each country featured a song and dance. Dancing was always in high spirit as was the music. Wine and drink was brought out. It truly was a festive sight that Will knew he and the crew would remember for years to come.

Then youngest one of them all, Wills, told his father that it was the best birthday ever. Will decided to give his son guitar lessons and gave him notes to remember when they were away so he could teach himself. He presented Wills with his own simple red oak guitar, perfect for a beginner and promised him one more professional when he was much better at playing. Although, Will asked if his son wanted to be alone just the two of them, Wills of course said no just as long as he was always with his father.

By request from Jack, there was one romantic song played for the two married couples in the room and Wills couldn't help but to feel so very happy for his parents. He finally saw his parents happily together and smiling. That must have been love. The way his father was looking into his mother's eyes and she back at him, was perfect and they were both glowing. He knew when someone was glowing like that, it meant he was in love. Right in the middle of the song, Wills was grabbed by Lily and they too joined although neither of them knew the dance. It simply didn't feel right not being out there with their parents.

But, like all good things, sunset was approaching and Will's time in Shipwreck Cove was drawing to an end. While Will and Elizabeth were saying their goodbye, Wills was saying his to his grandfather.

"Thanks for convincing Mum to let me keep the earring," Wills said from his grandfather's arms.

"It's perfect on you," Bill told him.

"I hope your teeth aren't too black for much longer," Wills said.

"Don't you worry about that. Your father's teeth are going to be blacker than a moonless night in a cave when I get the opportunity," said Bill.

Wills pushed away excitedly. "Promise me I'll be there to see it!"

"You got it Wills," replied Bill.

Wills gave a sharp nod of his head. He glanced at his parents. Their foreheads were just touching now. "Finally. I'm surprised you haven't sucked each other's lips off yet."

Elizabeth looked at him impressed. "Where did you learn that language?"

Will looked right at Jack who quickly looked away and bit at his nails. "I kinda have an idea."

"Are we going to see each other soon?" asked Wills.

"I don't know," admitted Will. "But, you know I'm not far away. I'll write you all the time and you can write me back, but only if you need me. And If you ever really need me come to the sea and call. I will always come. Always." Wills threw his arms around his father's neck. Will held him close. "You have another gift from me."

"What is it?" asked Wills.

"You'll see later," said Will, letting him go.

"And what about me?" asked Bill.

Eddy handed Will an object wrapped in a faded blue coat.

Will took it and handed it to Elizabeth.

She immediately cradled it in her arms.

"To get to my heart requires two of these keys," noted Will, touching his key.

Elizabeth reached for the key dangling from his neck, using that to pull his lips against hers. She gave the chest to Wills before wrapping her arms around him.

Wills leaned his head on the chest. He shut his eyes with a small, comforted smile. He was pulled into a hug between his parents.

Will placed his necklace around his son's neck. "It's become our tradition."

Wills looked at it then quickly hid it underneath his tunic and looked around ensuring that no one saw that.

Will laughed and kissed both.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Wills told him.

Will nodded the same. He looked at them a moment with one last smile then stood next to his father on the _Dutchman_.

"I hate these," he said sadly.

"So do I son. So do I," agreed Bill as he set his hand on Will's shoulder.

Part of Will's tunic blew aside in the breeze.

Bill glanced at the scar for a moment. There was no key around Will's neck. "The key! Will, where is the key?" he shouted.

Will rolled his eyes. "It's right—It's not here," he said, feeling around his chest for the cold object. He suddenly had an idea as he turned to the dock.

"Will, what are you doing here? It's after sunset. You know Calypso isn't—" said Elizabeth.

"Where is my son?" asked Will quickly.

Elizabeth looked at him confused. "What?"

Will saw Wills begin to slowly move away. "Don't move."

"Yes Dad?" asked Wills, slowly turning.

Will motioned him to come with his forefinger. "Come here Wills. Now."

"What?" wondered Wills as he slowly went to him while buttoning the top of his tunic and vest. Will held out his hand. "I have nothing Dad."

"Now," Will said in a cold tone.

Wills rolled his eyes as he took the necklace off. Dangling from it was the key to the Dead Man's Chest.

Before Will could take it, Bill snatched it from him. He nearly broke the necklace removing the key. The key was strung through a piece of cord snatched from Jack's person. He set the key around Will's neck. Satisfied, he nodded.

"I give you credit for trying Wills," said Will placing the necklace around Wills's neck.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him again.

"Will, we have to go. The sea is already displeased with you," Bill said in a serious tone.

The sky was blocked by dark, thundering clouds.

"Promise me you'll wait," whispered Will to Elizabeth.

"For all my life I will wait and watch the horizon," said Elizabeth.

Will pulled his son into a tight hug. "Promise me you will call me when you need me. I can't wait eight years to see you," he whispered like a soft prayer.

"I promise Daddy. I will call for you. I love you," whispered Wills.

"I love you now and for all eternity," Will whispered, standing.

"You will always have my heart William Turner," said Elizabeth.

"Figuratively," added Will.

Elizabeth smiled. "In every way there can be."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will told them as he backed away.

Their hands slid from his.

Both leaned forward just barely. They watched as the _Dutchman_ sailed from the Cove. Waiting, they watched the sky. Since the sun's light was gone, the sky lit green for a single moment. No sooner than he arrived, Captain Turner was gone.

Late that night, Elizabeth returned to the fortress. Heading for the kitchen, she passed by the courtroom where Edward's guitar gently echoed along with his and Jack's voices. Curious and surprised to see them in the same room, she peeked through the crack in the door.

"I thought Will made you snap like I told him to. You seemed happier earlier now you look guilty," said Teague.

"I almost wish my heart was locked in that cursed chest. I hate feelings," Jack said with guilt. "Little whelp was crying for hours over his daddy's coat, the coat Will was killed in mind you. I hope Lizzy won't tell him that."

"You like that boy more than Lily it seems," noted Edward, now understanding he simply felt bad for Wills.

Jack raised his head. "I do not. I just care for him. He's like a son to me, despite that he is my nephew. He does call me Uncle Jack. Well, wot about you?"

Edward shrugged. "There is something about that boy though, something not of the sea. I don't think his heart is of the sea or the Brethren. He longs for everything that is father is, but can't grasp it. I noticed that during his Code study."

"Will also. Those two may act as one, but they are different in many more ways. Too different in fact."

"You noticed as well then?"

"I know it's not Jack Teague like to care about anyone other than myself. I can't help myself though."

"You've changed Jackie. You aren't that little brat begging for my attention."

"I haven't been for years."

Edward stopped playing. He looked at Jack in the eyes. "I'm proud of you son, for many reasons. One of which is finally doing the right thing for others and not just yourself."

"Talking about twelve years ago are you," assumed Jack with a smile.

Edward nodded and began playing again.

They sat in their thoughts a moment.

"I found these the other day when I was organizing a few things. I thought you would like them," said Edward said as he dropped a small pouch in front of Jack.

Jack curiously took the pouch and opened it. He tipped the contents into his palm. There were a few glass beads. He looked at his father with thanks.

Edward gave a nod. "Are you going to rest soon?"

"I'll be a bit longer," said Jack. "I can handle finishing the night chores."

"All right then. I'm going to sleep," said Edward. Jack nodded. Teague set his palm on Jack's head. "Sleep well son."

"Good night," said Jack.

Elizabeth moved from the doorway. She smiled as she headed for the kitchen.

"I thought something was burning," noted Jack, his head poked in the doorway.

"It happens to be your rum cake Jack," replied Elizabeth with a laugh.

As Jack came closer to smell the cake, she noticed the glass beads were braided behind his head and in the ponytail. She smiled, but said nothing. There was part of the Jack Sparrow she once knew. She cut the cake into nine large pieces then covered with a towel.

"Your father may have my piece," she said.

Jack nodded. "I intend to leave at noon luv."

"Can we leave at sunrise?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why so early?" wondered Jack.

"I don't want to be here any longer than I have to," whispered Elizabeth sadly as she glanced at her ring.

Jack quickly caught on. "Ah, another place where you and dear William shared a moment together. A place, which now also holds memories of him. Memories that are not memories do not occur very often, therefore you wish to leave this memory holding place to wait for your memories to become un-memories again. Savvy?" Elizabeth nodded, somehow understanding even in her tired state. "Then we shall leave as soon as the sun rises in the true world."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth.

"How is the boy doing?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth smiled. "He loves his new coat. He ran out holding it up so he didn't damage it. He can't wait to grow into it." Her smile faded. "I can though."

"Don't tell him," Jack told her.

"I'm not going to," said Elizabeth. She yawned.

"Go sleep Lizzy. I'll guard the cake," said Jack as he took the plate in his arms.

"Guarding it does not imply eating it to yourself," laughed Elizabeth.

Jack smiled as he disappeared from the room with the cake cradled in his arms.

Just as the _Black Pearl_ was leaving, the next morning, the Pirate Lords found the cake. Edward removed the towel.

Half the cake was gone along with all the icing. The rest was cut into seven squares.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Jackie," he muttered.

Only his son would do that, but he did find it amusing and laughed aloud while the Pirate Lords looked at him not so amused as he was.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart: there you go! more added and more to come. happy readings to you!**


	6. Six

Among all the ships that passed in and out of port, none had yet gained his attention. Dozens of ships came and went every day. Since he was born more and more people seemed to have discovered the little island in the middle of nowhere. The worst storms of the season were approaching and no one dared go through them unless needed. All the captains and their crews were too proper and most were headed directly back to England and not to other islands around the Caribbean.

As usual, he walked home disappointed. Whatever happened to real sailing? A man shouldn't fear hurricane season. Storm season was a time to prove his worth in salt. If he was able to harness the sea and get his crew safely to their destination then it made him more of a man. A man avoiding storms was no man, but a coward. He was a landlubber not a sailor. Gone were the days of old. He read the books of the beginning of the century. Those were real men.

Wills disappointedly began the walk back home. He was sure it was going to be that day when he found someone. Every hour someone came in wanting something made and they were all captains of a ship. What good was being fifteen and old enough to sail when no one wanted to sail. Of course, they thought he was crazy for wanting to sail in the storm season and they asked. He obviously simply lied, telling them that all he wanted was to sail. There was no possible reason for him to tell them the truth and if he did no one would believe him but, still, he didn't want to risk it.

Kicking small rocks along the path, he watch them bounce and roll then shifted his foot pattern to the rock to kick it again. His eyes turned to the horizon. The evening sky was extending shadows and giving everything a dull color. Dull described his mood and world. Nothing ever happened to him anymore. The last exciting thing to happen to him was Samuel telling him that he was no longer an apprentice and that was a few months ago. He was a fifteen year old blacksmith like his father. He wasn't technically a master, but he didn't need help with anything anymore. All right, so he was an apprentice on occasion since Samuel told him there were a few tricks and techniques that he had to teach him. In terms of what he knew how to do, he was no longer an apprentice.

He passed the turn and walked up the path to the front door of his home. Opening the door, he announced his presence. "Mum, I'm home,"

As always, he threw his coat on a chair and slipped his boots from his feet then threw them to the side.

"Just like your father; throwing everything aside then running around trying to look for them when you are already late," laughed Elizabeth.

"It's probably just something blacksmiths do," said Wills with a laugh. He wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead. He tucked a loose, wet piece of hair behind his ear.

"You are so much like your father," noted Elizabeth.

Wills rolled his eyes. "I know, you tell me that every time I come home. I admit to it as well."

"Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon," Elizabeth told him.

Wills ran up the stairs, skipping every other step along the way. He flopped on his bed and just lay there a moment thinking. His head turned to the horizon again. A cool breeze blew through his room, flapping the black flag hanging from his window. He looked at his _Black __Pearl_, though he hardly played with it anymore, he still loved it. It was the only source of the adventure he never had, and always dreamed of. Just once in his lifetime he wanted to see green on the horizon and not wait four more years. He promised he would call, but he had called. The _Flying Dutchman_ never came though nor did her captain. He did write to his father all the time, but only some were responded to and he knew his father was writing to him more than he was. They promised.

"William, dinner is ready," called Elizabeth.

Wills shook his head and quickly changed clothes and washed up before running down to the dining room.

Another setting sun on Isla del Sol. Wills sat on the beach barefoot with his hair down. His tunic billowed in the wind. The waves washed up over his feet. The sun had dipped below the horizon again. Nothing. Not one speck of green. Just another beautiful sky. He sighed and sifted sand through his fingers. A gleam bounced from a red bead and he took the rest of the necklace in his hand.

"I know how you feel, I miss him too," said Elizabeth sitting beside him.

"Three years, ten months, and one week," noted Wills.

"Counting the days makes it seem like an eternity. I've done it Wills," said Elizabeth sadly. "Find any ships you like yet?"

Wills sighed. "None. No one sails through the stormy season. Calypso has them petrified. They all just plan to return to England and not around the Caribbean. Besides, everything is under the command of the Company. No one even knows what pirate ships are anymore and I'm certainly not going on a ship run by the Company."

"Don't even think about it," Elizabeth told him coolly. "I know why you come home an hour after you're finished. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to find your father."

"No I'm not," said Wills looking back to the horizon.

"Yes you are. You've been at port speaking with the captains for over three weeks now."

"I enjoy knowing how sea life is."

"You want to know if a certain ship as been spotted, where it was last seen, and if any other ships will be sailing through the storms."

"What ship would this be then?"

"The only way to find him is to be dying or dead. I'm not going to let you do that."

"What makes you believe I'm trying to find him?"

"Everything!" Elizabeth shouted, having enough with his games. "You want to sail through the worst season ever because you know something will happen that brings your father to you. You've been doing this for weeks. I've known for weeks. There is another way."

"What? Calling for him does not work. I've tried calling. I wasted an entire night of my life calling for him. I couldn't talk the next day because my voice was gone. It doesn't work Mum," Wills told her.

"I miss your father too," said, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"I never would have thought that. You don't even seem like you care about him anymore," Wills said.

Elizabeth slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever say that again! Don't ever think I don't care about Will. It's my love keeping him alive. You will never know how much pain I have because I never show it. Accept this Wills. What happened happened. No one, not even you can change it. You can only accept this. Killing yourself to find him is not what he would want. He knows you're strong. There is a reason why he doesn't want either of us on that ship."

"I know. Everyone aboard that ship is dead. If that is the only way fine. I'll just join his crew. I would rather be dead with Dad everyday and wait ten years to see you than live the years with you just to see him once!" Wills hollered back, furious and desperate.

He shook his head then returned to the manor.

Elizabeth watched him with moist eyes. The tears were not from what he said to her, but because she would do the same thing in a heartbeat.

There was one advantage or two to being a blacksmith: he could pound steel to release anger and hear the world from the men that came inside since most were sailors anyway. Still angry with his mother about last night, Wills was beating a new sword to life harder than usual.

"Troubled Wills?" noted Samuel Woods as he came in back from the noise.

"A little," Wills replied banging harder.

Samuel grabbed his arm. "Here, I'll finish up. You go eat lunch with Alex. He's waiting anyway."

Wills nodded his thanks. He went out the door.

A teenager with rich brown hair in a ponytail behind his head and a tanned body was sitting on a barrel. His bright, emerald green eyes looked at Wills with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll buy you lunch at Sea Cat for putting up with me all the time," said Wills.

"Does this mean I owe you more money?" asked Alex.

"No, but I would like to know when you intend to give me my money," said Wills.

At Sea Cat, the common gathering of sailors in port, the boys sat at the bar eating lunch and talking. Technically, they weren't allowed in there since they were not sailors, but it just so happened that the two boys had been there since birth practically and knew the entire staff, not to mention sailors who returned to the island liked to speak with them. Anyway, Wills was a blacksmith so getting connections with him and special orders was simple.

"Do you ever want to go sailing again?" asked Wills.

"You know that wasn't fun. I can't help that I have bad sea legs. Being on sea after years on land doesn't affect you at all," replied Alex. "I'm not like that."

"I'm used to that," added Wills. "Besides, I always have a bit of land legs when I first get on. I simply know how to counter it better than you."

"Do you ever want to go sailing with Jack again?" wondered Alex.

"He is an amazing sailor and pirate. The _Pearl_ is incredible, I want his ship," said Wills. "You should meet him. His is nothing like what everyone says."

Alex shrugged. "Perhaps if I can acquire quicker sea legs."

A loud commotion rang through them, gaining their attention. A man stood on a stool calling for silence.

"Listen up fellow gentleman. All those seeking adventure and riches of the Caribbean lend me yer ears. My captain is searching for the toughest and brave of men to sail with him through the worst storms of the season. This voyage will be perilous aye, but do not fear, for death comes to all. Better on sea than land I say. Test yourself against the odds and tricks of the sea seeking glories and riches beyond all recall. The rewards will be great." He took a handful of gold coins, jewels, and pearls from both pockets. Men leaned closer to discover the secret to these treasures. "As a good faith payment, coming aboard the ship will give ye a bag of gold coins. If ye feel yer qualified, your debts paid, dues mate out, wills written, and yer souls in order to face the _Flying Dutchman_ the _Goddess_ awaits at the western docks. She leaves at noon tomorrow with or without ye."

Everyone contemplated this thought before continuing their conversations, though most were to ask if it was worth it to go on the ship.

"Where is she headed per se?" asked Wills.

The man looked at him and shook his head. "Did ye not hear boy? The toughest, most experienced sailors are requested. You are a child and a landlubber. Why, the sight of the _Flying Dutchman_ would send ye to Davy Jones's Locker. The sight of Davy Jones would downright kill ye. Do me and me captain a favor and return to your poetry."

"Davy Jones isn't captain anymore," said Wills.

The man looked at him with folded arms. He motioned Wills to speak more. "Who then?"

Wills took a drink from his mug. "William Turner."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You do know something about the sea then," he noted before walking away.

"Considering he's my father," muttered Wills with the mug back to his lips before taking another drink.

"Wills, don't even think about it," said Alex.

"Think about what?" asked Wills.

"You and I both know the truth about the _Flying Dutchman_," Alex whispered.

"Mum would kill me if she found out I told you," mumbled Wills.

Alex shuddered. "I can still hear it. How can you accept it?"

"He's my father and, for the record, I haven't," said Wills.

"Wills, you're like my older brother. We've been through a lot together and friends our whole lives. We've done a lot of stupid things, but this is—well—" said Alex, not quite knowing how to say it friendly to his friend.

"Suicidal?" suggested Wills.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. I know this is contradicting everything considering what the ship is meant for, but don't kill yourself trying to find him."

"You don't necessarily have to be dead. You need to be dying though," said Wills.

"You're his son. There must be an easier solution," Alex said to himself.

"This is the only thing I can think of to find him. If anything happens to me that requires dying, he'll heal me and watch me until I'm normal again," said Wills.

Alex shut his eyes. "Wills, don't do it. It's not worth your life just to see your father."

"And this coming from someone who sees his father daily," said Wills.

"At least you can see your father once every ten years. My mother is dead as the dead are. I would give anything to be able to see her once every ten years for a minute," Alex told him disgusted.

Will's eyes lowered as he slumped. "All right, you win."

"Don't go. Who knows who that captain is?" pleaded Alex. "He's probably a pirate looking for a rich boy to use for ransom."

"I'm not that rich boy," reminded Wills.

"I still don't want you going," said Alex.

"No promises, but I don't know if I'm going either. I'm losing faith in my father," admitted Wills silently. He traced the rim of his mug then paid his money and walked out.

"Wills!" Alex called, leaving his money as well. Whenever Wills ran out like that, there was something eating him inside and he had a tendency to do something reckless.

He chased Wills back to the shop and was relieved to find him pounding out an orange object.

"Since you're here, would you mind polishing a few things?" asked Samuel.

"Sure thing," said Alex.

Wills looked at him while shaking his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're a Turner. I've learned to not trust Turners," Alex told him.

Smirking, Wills went back to work. Who didn't know not to trust a Turner?

Hearing the midnight bell toll from a distance, Wills slapped his palms on his bed and sat up. He wasn't tired. His mind was racing. Thoughts circled. Should I go on that ship tomorrow? If I do would it be a good thing to tell anyone? No, I can't tell anyone, because then no one would let me go. I don't want her coming with. It's just me and my father. What does it mean to be dying? Is it a simple cut on my hand or do I have to seriously be dying?

His head wrapped up with more than he could handle, he quietly grabbed a towel in his dresser. Tiptoeing out of the house and into the back, he needed to get these thoughts out of his head. He walked down to the beach on the moonless night. The stars in the sky were bright enough and his vision at night was excellent.

With the waves ahead of him and gently lapping on shore, he pulled his sleep trousers from his body and stood naked in the warm Caribbean night. How often he did this when he needed time for his own. He walked into the sea then dove in and swam underwater for a moment or two. Crazy he may have been, yes, but he swam to the edge of the cove.

Breathing hard, he pulled himself onto a large rock and lay on his back. As he looked at the stars in the sky he allowed his lungs to regain their strength. There was an exhilaration he found swimming such a distance and fighting the current toward the ends of the rocks that he could not describe. Swimming kept his thoughts off of life and concentrated upon his breathing and heart pounding in his chest. It was strange feeling.

When his heart was pounding blood through him and he felt as though his body was bouncing, he found himself always making the attempt to imagine himself without a heart and feel nothing inside of him. He would lie completely still as if in a trance, and keep quiet. Eventually, he came to that point when he felt nothing inside of him but emptiness, just like his father at all times.

Since his mind was on his father, Wills nodded his head. He was going to his father no matter the cost. The cost worst that it could be was his life as it was now, since there was life with his father. Only one question remained. Did he want to join his father or not?

Exactly one half hour before noon, Wills Turner walked onto the dock. He changed from his tan coat, breeches, and white tunic into dark brown breeches, black boots, a flowing tunic, black vest, his belt over his red sash, bandolier with the sword, and a familiar dark blue coat his father wore years ago. He quickly pulled his hair back, thinking it gave him an older appearance.

Lying through his teeth, he told Samuel his mother was planning a small lunch with him at eleven so he could get out of there before lunch. When he left in the morning, he never told his mother where he was going, nor did he leave a note. If she was smart, the moment she found he was missing, she would immediately think of his father. Hopefully, calling him would do no good like it was doing for him.

The _Goddess_ was the last ship at the end of the dock. A man stood with his back turned and he approached him. "I'm here to join the crew of the _Goddess_. Can you tell me where the captain is?"

"I be Captain Barbossa of the _Goddess_. Who are ye?"

Wills's eyes widened slightly then he lowered them to hide his shock. His mind went blank as he struggled to think a moment for a name not of Turner. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He spit out the first name that popped in his head. "Eddy Thatcher. M' name's Eddy Thatcher."

"How old ye be boy?" asked Barbossa, staring at him.

"Nineteen," replied Wills.

"Ye ever been at sea Mr. Thatcher?" asked Barbossa.

"A few times with my parents Charlotte and Jack. They died three years ago and this island no longer suites me," said Wills.

"Ye do look suitable for sea. What was yer occupation?" wondered Barbossa.

"Primarily blacksmith," replied Wills.

"Yer not afraid of the _Flying Dutchman_ or Davy Jones are ye?" asked Barbossa curiously.

Wills smiled and shook his head. "You of all people should know its Captain Turner, not Jones."

Barbossa nodded. He motioned to the ship. "Welcome to the crew lad. Blackeye, show Mr. Thatcher to the quarters."

Wills took his sack and went aboard followed by Barbossa. Now he truly had to act on this. It was only a matter of time when Barbossa would discover him if he hadn't already. The last time any one of them saw him he was eleven years old and just eleven at that. He was fifteen now and quite changed. His skin was constantly bronze. The freckles were gone. Not surprisingly, his hair darkened more and was a combination of his parents' hair color. Every limb on his body was covered with muscle and his stomach was tight. Just like his mother always said, he did end up looking a lot like his father.

He left his sack in the hold then returned to deck to assist the crew with leaving while introducing himself. A bit out to sea, Wills heard a high-pitched screech from above.

"Oh no," he muttered as he shut his eyes. He glanced up.

'Jack' the Monkey scurried down the rigging then leapt onto Wills's left shoulder. He smiled at him then began jumping up and down as he often did.

"'Jack' quit. Stop it. It's not me. I'm not him. Stop it. 'Jack', get down before you ruin it," Wills said quietly. He spun around trying to pull the monkey from him.

'Jack' screamed as he clung to him.

A few crewmembers looked in curiosity.

"'Jack', get off me!" Wills shouted, finally prying the monkey from him.

'Jack' climbed right back on his shoulder.

"Having trouble there?" asked Blackeye.

Wills looked at 'Jack' furious. "Yes. I don't like monkeys."

"That's odd because he seems ta like ye," noted Barbossa. He looked at Wills harder. Wills saw the realization dawn in his glowing eyes. "Ever heard of the Turners?"

"No," replied Wills.

"Odd, because you said William Turner was captain of the _Dutchman_," reminded Barbossa.

"Then that's why the name is familiar," said Wills.

"Fine coat ye have there," Barbossa said. "No doubt passed down from yer father eh?"

"No," said Wills and walked away.

Barbossa watched as Wills swung 'Jack' on his left shoulder again and pat his head. One Wills Turner baited.

* * *

For nearly three weeks Wills Turner sailed under the name Eddy Thatcher. Barbossa said nothing though Wills knew he knew. There was too much proof with it anyway. He had his sea legs in no time, he climbed right up to the mast without any problem, he knew exactly what he was doing, and how to do everything for being a new addition to the crew, he won all Liar's Dice matches, the monkey hardly left his shoulder, he didn't ask about 'Jack' when the monkey was in the moonlight like the rest had done immediately, and he said too much about his father and the _Dutchman_.

Barbossa caught him looking at Sao Feng's charts and caused him to fall for the _Dutchman_ being spotted on the horizon. Everyone else just looked and shrugged when there was no ship. Wills slumped onto a crate and kept his eyes there for the rest of the day.

Wills was on deck preparing a longboat. There was only one way to find his father. He tried calling every day. Nothing. He had taken night watch and it was probably one in morning. The moon was bright and the sky was clear. He could sense a coming storm; it was far too calm.

"Need help there Turner?" asked Barbossa. Wills made no acknowledgement to that comment. "Ye can stop pretending Wills, I've known the entire time."

"Let me guess, 'Jack'?" assumed Wills, looking at the skeletal monkey.

"Aye," replied Barbossa. "He only likes ye and yer father."

"I'm impressed you didn't send me home," noted Wills.

"I came to that island hoping to snatch a Turner anyway," admitted Barbossa. Wills threw his sack into the longboat along with a small bottle of water. "Starving is one of the most painful solutions to death lad. I can offer ye a quicker possibility." He motioned to his pistol.

Wills shook his head. "I intend to be living when I meet him. I don't intend to join the crew either. He has to come. I am his son after all."

"Ye certainly have proved that to me on this journey. Yer defiantly what the whelp was," noted Barbossa.

"If you find Mum, don't tell her where I am," requested Wills. "I have my own plans with Father."

"I'll tell the crew ye had someone to see," said Barbossa.

"Uncle Barbossa, thank you for doing this for me," said Wills.

"Yer welcome lad and give yer father me regards," said Barbossa, before going to finish the watch.

Wills climbed into the longboat. He pushed off the ship and gently floated to sea.

At the helm Barbossa watched him float into the moonlight. He looked at the sea.

"I've done me part in this bargain. Now it's yer turn Calypso."

* * *

Still floating at sea alone in the middle of nowhere, Wills reached for another handful of seawater. He choked it back up, but he was so thirsty just like he had been for the past four days and nights. A loud, painful noise came from his stomach. The last time he ate was five days ago. He was dying and he knew it. Suddenly weak again and feeling as though he would be sick, he slumped against the side with his head over the water. His arms hung limply against the side.

Though he knew it was bad, he still removed his tunic two days ago. Desperate for coolness, he ripped his breeches to his thighs. His body was badly sunburned and blistering; he felt it every time he moved anything. Breathing even began hurting. The heat against his mind caused him to be in a constant state of dizziness.

Hearing something, he looked up. There was a ship on the horizon. He blinked. A smile came to him. It was still there. Reaching out, it suddenly disappeared.

"Come back," he whispered in a raspy voice. "Please."

He lay back, staring at the sun, wishing for a cloud or breeze. There was neither as well as barely a current. The storm that he thought was coming never arrived. Doldrums. He knew where he was at least. His face was suddenly wet, giving him a small hope until he realized the wetness was warm and came from his eyes. He was hurting terribly.

Four days at sea dying. Will never came. He called his father and pleaded for him to come. Will never did.

Wills sat up, this time he did choke back up more water, taking most of his strength. He fell on his side back in the boat. Light bounced from the sword lying on the bottom. He straightened his head as he reached to pull it toward himself. Looking at his reflection, he knew of no other solution. He didn't know how much longer he would last at sea. He had to do this. Will had to come now. Wills knew he would be made a member of the crew, but he would be saved at least a little, but he was so afraid.

Dying was so painful and it hurt more than anything. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to be in pain.

"Daddy, please come to me. Help me please," he whispered to the horizon.

Nothing but emptiness.

Wills sat up a bit, using the sword for assistance. He made a promise to everyone he knew, but also a promise to himself. That promise was a promise to see his father. He was to find his father. Either way, he would. Everything weighed down on him again—the pain, sunburn, heat, visions, words—to an extent that it was overwhelming.

Wills took both hands on the hilt of the sword. He turned the blade to him. Barely touching the tip to his belly he whimpered and slumped, crying again. He couldn't remember how many times he thought of doing this. Never having the courage, he crawled on the bottom of the boat and cried.

"No, I won't suffer any longer," he told himself, turning the sword back against him. "I'm sorry Daddy."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he brought his hands toward his body as fast as he could. Never having felt this amount of pain in his life, he screamed.

Will Turner sat at the table in the organ chamber. He paused at his sea turtle carving. Something suddenly came over him. He thought he heard something, something screaming for him. This feeling was great for the past week, but not this terrible. He felt uncomfortable, like something was horribly wrong. Footsteps approached him. He looked to his side.

"Another sea turtle?" asked Bill impressed.

"You know I like them," said Will.

Bill sat on the table. "You know that indescribable feeling you have like someone is calling you?" Will nodded. "I have that feeling Will and it's strong, it's very strong."

Will looked at him. "I've felt like this for a week now. Elizabeth is near the chest. I feel like this right before she comes to me or if she needs me. It's not bad so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Will, I hear screaming in my mind, for you," said Bill. Will looked at him, setting his carving down. "I feel pain and I know I am in no pain. Someone up there is dying and needs your help. Someone you know needs your help son."

"I know, it's Elizabeth," said Will.

"William, I feel like my heart is going to break. I need to go to the other world. Something is wrong. Please Captain," said Bill.

"You never call me captain unless something is wrong," noted Will. "And you hardly call me William unless you're in pain."

"Ten minutes?" asked Will.

"More than enough time," said Bill.

"All right," agreed Will as he went to deck. He gave the order then waited a moment.

After a bright green flash, they arose to a windless sky, dry, hot air, and the sun beating down upon them; the heart of the doldrums.

"Ten minutes," Will reminded his father before returning inside to finish his carving.

Bill went to the helm. He pulled out the spyglass he brought with from the cabin. Someone was out there, he was sure of it. The doldrums were an unusual place to be summoned to, but the ship never lied where dying souls were.

Orion was barking and howling with his paws on the starboard rail.

Bill turned his attention to the right. Adjusting the glass, he saw it was a longboat with someone lying inside. That had to be it.

Feeling more relieved that his soul was found, he headed in that direction. Looking at the sails, he admired one of the _Dutchman's_ many talents even more. They didn't even need a slight breeze to go anywhere. Coming closer, he saw the body was sunburned and back blistering. Just by the shape of the body, it was someone young.

"Eddy, bring him aboard and be careful," he ordered.

Eddy nodded and climbed over the side.

Bill briskly made his way to deck and arrived just as Eddy set the man gently on deck.

"It's a boy," noted Skully.

Eddy looked him over, setting his palm on the freshly bleeding wound. "This injury occurred minutes ago."

"Is he alive?" asked Karibe.

Bill set his hand on the boy's forehead. He looked at Skully. "Get Will now," he ordered. "He doesn't have much longer, though he is fighting."

They looked at the boy a moment.

"He looks familiar," noted Eddy.

"Too familiar," said Bill.

"What's that?" asked John, touching a black cord that hung around the boy's neck.

Bill pulled at the cord until the trinkets of the necklace were visible. He stopped breathing, his body shook, eyes filled with tears and widened.

"WILL!"

Bill pulled Wills into his arms, the teenager's body falling limply against him.

Will ran from the cabin to his father's side. At the sight of his son, his knees weakened and lost strength. He took Wills in his arms.

"Wills, Wills, come back. Wake up son. Wake up. Wills," he called. He looked at his father. "Where?"

"At sea," replied Bill. "Will, he stabbed himself."

Will pressed his palm against the wound. He felt blood dripping through his breeches indicating the sword went through his son's body.

Wills suddenly gasped and choked for air as he opened his eyes. He spit up blood before whimpering in pain.

"Wills," Will said, his tone raspy.

"Dad—" Wills began before losing his breath.

"Stay with me," pleaded Will.

"Ask him," said Bill.

Will looked at him in horror. Without his heart near him in four years, tears swelled in his eyes. He held onto his son. He felt Wills having mere moments of life left inside him. There was no other option.

"Wills, look at me. Look at me son."

Wills's eyes halfway opened to his father.

Will looked into his eyes. "Do you fear death?" he asked, the tears dripping from his eyes.

Each crewmember aboard the ship was brought to tears. Skully looked away as did Eddy.

Wills choked, trying to get the words to come from his mouth, the effort being too great.

"Just nod," Will told him quickly.

Wills's body expanded as he took in a breath. "No, I…you…" He took in another expanding breath. "…love you…"

He fell limp against his father's arms, his cheek resting against the scar across his chest.

Will's eyes widened with horror and fright. He shook his head. "Wills, no. Come back son, come back," he pleaded, his words high pitched from choking on sobs. The tears dripped from his face onto his son's.

Bill grabbed his grandson's wrist. Feeling slight pulses now and then, his eyes widened. "Will, he's still alive."

Will brought his ear against Wills's chest. Hope filled his eyes. Not caring how gentle or rough he was, he brought Wills against himself and stood. "Eddy, find anything you can. Theo, come with me now. Karibe, you're in charge for now."

Everyone watched as Will rushed to his quarters with Wills's limp body in his arms. Bill and Theo followed him. Eddy came back from the hold a moment later with cloths and bowls. The door was slammed shut. They stood, unable to blink, staring at the wood.


	7. Seven

Will's face became white as his eyes widened horrified. He shook his head, staring down at his little boy, hoping with all the life inside him that Wills wouldn't wake now. Any time would be better, but not now.

"Please don't wake. Wills, stay inside your mind. Don't wake up," pleaded Bill, noticing Wills fidget and move about as if to wake within the moment.

Will shook his head as he hushed his son and caressed his forehead.

Wills opened his eyes. Immediately, his body trembled in pain, as he couldn't breathe. He lay on the cot, thinking of nothing but the pain consuming him. Looking at his body, the pain worsened.

His flesh was burned red and blistering; a few of which were in the process of removal because of severity. It stung and bit at his skin. Pressure caused more pain. Finally, he managed to call out in pain.

"I know Wills, I know," whispered Will as he held his son's head in his arms, his cheek against his chest.

"It hurts," Wills whimpered, tears pouring from his eyes.

"I know, I know," said Will. "We're helping you. You're burned Wills. You're body is burned."

"Give me the knife. This one can't remain here longer," said Theo to Bill.

"Will, hold him tighter," Bill told his son as he handed Theo the knife.

Theo flayed an area of blisters from Wills's arm below his shoulder.

Wills whimpered and screamed.

Will hushed him, holding him against his body. "It's all right. It's going to be all right Wills. I'm here. You're going to be fine."

"I'm going to die," Wills screamed.

"No you aren't," Will told him.

"Yes I am," Wills hollered. "I'm gonna die. It hurts. Stop, please. Leave me alone. It hurts."

"I know," whispered Will.

"I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die."

"Yes I am. Yes I am."

"I won't let you. You are not going to leave me. You'll be fine. You're not going to die."

Wills nodded as he screamed.

Will looked at Theo who was still flaying the blisters from his son.

Theo pulled the rag from the bloody water. He pressed it against Wills's arm.

Wills flinched and screamed. "What are you doing to me?"

"It's salt water. It will kill infection," said Bill, stroking his grandson's hair.

"It's going to kill me," whimpered Wills. "I'm going to die. It hurts."

"You are not going to die," said Bill.

Wills nodded as he bit his lip, cutting it.

"No you are not," Will told him. "Look at me. Wills look at me." He pulled Wills's upper body into his arms so Wills could look at him. "You are not going to die. I promise."

"Let me go," pleaded Wills. "I don't want to hurt anymore. Just let me go."

"No, I'm not going to let you die," said Will. "I have an idea to end the pain."

"Do it please," cried Wills.

"I hope this will have the affect I want," Will said as he took the knife Theo was using to flay blisters from the skin.

He looked at the part of his son's body that was exposed to them at the moment. A mass of raw, deep red skin and blisters piled upon each other was on the top of Wills's right shoulder. From experience of wounds, that was one of the more painful places to be wounded from the skin and bone closely connected. Without second thoughts, before he could have any, he plunged the knife under the first layer of skin in that area and flayed.

Wills's breathing stopped as his body tensed and quivered. In a single moment, his rigid form fell limp as he suddenly lost consciousness.

"I suppose that was the affect you wanted," noted Bill.

Will pointed at his son. "Is he awake?" he asked emotionally.

The other two shook their heads.

* * *

Will stared at his son with wondrous, unbelieving eyes. He pressed the cool, damp rag across his boy's face again. Waiting for him to wake seemed to be an eternity that was more than just an eternity. By now the entire crew had come to check upon his condition. Each report was more and more odd. The only one to come to Wills was Bill, who probably decided it best to leave father and son alone for a few specific reasons.

For once, Will wanted his father. He wanted his father's guidance and wisdom of the sea to explain his son to him. None of it made sense. How could Wills have survived what he did and the outcome was as it is?

"Well, how is the little one?" asked Bill with a quiet, unsure voice.

"I don't know," said Will. "I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

"Look at him," Will told him with wonder as he pointed.

Bill's eyes widened with confusion as he pulled the blanket lower on Wills's body.

Wills's skin was a dark bronze in color as if having seen years at sea. The blisters erased from his body. The bandages that once engulfed him were no more, not even where he was stabbed. The color to his skin was a healthy bronze. One day ago, it looked as though they pulled him from boiling seawater.

"How did this happen?" asked Bill. "His skin should be raw and burning."

"I know," said Will. "I don't know what it is."

Wills sighed as he rolled onto his stomach. His face rubbed against the pillow and an arm slipped from the edge of the bed, swinging once it fell.

Bill's eyes widened more. "His back should be blistered. There is not so much as the slightest scar upon him. I was there. I remember the hours we devoted to removing the blisters. It is as though there never were any."

"And his face is calmer. He looks like he's just sleeping late in the morning," noted Will, taking the rag from on the pillow.

"He should be dead," whispered Bill, standing in front of the window. "No one could have survived what he did."

Will sat up as a thought occurred to him. "Perhaps he was never meant to die and therefore kept alive by the very thing that was killing him."

Bill glanced at him a moment then turned back to the sea. He folded his arms across his chest in thought. "Calypso?"

"He should be dead. He's not. You found him at sea. He healed in a single day. Who else has the power to do such an action?"

Bill shrugged as he turned back to the sea. The question that now loomed in his head was why she wanted Wills alive.

"I'm not dead?" a tired voice asked.

Will and Bill whipped their heads to Wills.

Bill's eyes raged as he approached. "Not until I reach you."

"Wills," breathed Will as he pulled his son into his arms.

Wills wrapped his arms around his father. "Daddy," he whispered. "I knew you would come."

"I had to," said Will. "You were dying."

"I know," said Wills.

"Why?" demanded Will as he pushed his son away from him

Wills lowered his eyes in guilt. He looked back at his father. "I wanted to be with you," he told him.

Will shut his eyes then found himself pulling his son into another tight embrace.

"I'm hungry," whispered Wills. "So hungry."

"Do we have anything?" asked Will.

"The usual," replied Bill.

"What's that?" asked Wills.

"Salted pork and a few grains," said Will.

"Mmm, sounds good," said Wills.

"Here drink this. You need it," said Bill, handing Wills a bottle.

Wills sniffed the bottle then took a drink. His eyes lit with satisfaction as he gulped the bottle of water in a few minutes. A few more drops dripped in his mouth. His eyes pleaded for more. This time, his father gave him a mug; he drank then his face went sour.

"What's in this?" he asked.

"Limes and lemons," replied Will. "I have a particular taste to sour."

"And bananas," noted Bill.

Wills shrugged and drank more. It was water after all.

"That's enough for now. I don't want you drinking too much at once after not having proper water for days," said Will.

"How long were you out there anyway?" asked Bill.

"Three weeks," said Wills.

Will shook his head. "At sea alone," he corrected.

Wills's eyes glanced to the side as thought consumed his face. He leaned against the wall, counting on his fingers. He looked at them and shook his head. Thinking again, he found he didn't quite know. He shrugged.

"A week?"

"That is almost certainly correct. Your skin was the correct color and having the correct symptoms from the sun," said Will.

Wills slowly turned his attention to his right shoulder. He brushed it with his fingers, expecting more than just a dark tan. He shook his head, thinking he dreamed it. The look on his father's face gave him more of a story.

"Was this burned red and blistering?" he asked.

Will nodded. "And I removed the blisters."

"That's what I thought," said Wills. "I don't remember much more than pain though."

"What would have happened if you died? What would your mother say? She's already running around the world to find Jack to retrieve his compass or you," said Bill.

"Can I stay with you?" asked Wills, looking at his father with innocent eyes.

"I don't see where else you have to go," said Will. "A week or two with me won't cause much harm. Calypso should understand. I'll reason with her. After all, I clean up her mess every time she makes another one."

Bill rolled his eyes, not having the answer he wanted. Wills should be leaving, returning home rather than playing on a ship with his father. He walked to the door shaking his head. Having one more thought, though it was more of a comment, he turned.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking William Turner? What were you doing in the middle of the sea? I don't think even Jack would do something as foolishly mental as you did. You nearly died searching for your father. That defeats the concept I know, but you merely need to call him and he'll come," he asked with a shouting tone.

"I do call for you. You never come," said Wills looking at his father.

"Why would he not come? As I recall, he did not say come to the middle of the ocean and starve to death while burning from the sun to find me," said Bill.

"Father, I'll deal with him later," Will told him.

"You mean you're going to shout at me and punish me?" asked Wills rather excited.

"I wouldn't be excited for my father to punish me," noted Bill.

"But Daddy has never punished me for anything. It's something I've never done before," said Wills.

Will nodded along with Bill. They had to agree this was another first time.

"Look, Wills, you should rest now that you are awake and civil again," said Bill. "You look tired."

"I'll bring you food for when you are hungry," said Will.

"But, I'm not tired," said Wills, looking pleadingly into his father's eyes. "I want to spend every moment with you I can."

"You can do that once you have the strength," said Will.

"I'm not tired though," said Wills.

"I can arrange that," noted Will. He raised a finger for him to wait a moment before disappearing through the organ chamber doors.

"You all right then?" asked Bill. Wills nodded. "Then I'm going to make sure no one has keelhauled anyone or has anyone hanging from the mast."

He opened the door to the captain's cabin then clutched his suddenly pounding heart after letting out a frightened, gasped cry.

Eddy, Skully, Karibe, and Theo all had an ear against the door with the rest of the crew closely behind them.

Bill looked back at Wills with a smile then shut the door.

Wills smiled as he heard his grandfather shouting and cursing at the crew for not giving the captain his privacy. He looked at the room out of curiosity. 'Jack' was sitting on a pillow on the bed. He took the monkey in his arms. Inhaling deeply, the unmistakably scent of sweat, seawater, and rum filled his nostrils. 'Jack' was in bed with his father every night to smell exactly like him.

Will returned with a small object in his palm.

"What's that?" asked Wills.

"You need to sleep before I allow you to do anything," said Will. "I know what will make you sleep."

He opened the little sea turtle music box where he rested it on the table beside the bed on a small velvet pillow. Pushing his son on his back, he stared into his eyes. Determined to have his son sleep again, he gently massaged Wills's temples with his first two fingers.

Within moments, Wills's eye fell shut. His head moved with his father's massaging hands and the melody of the music box cast his mind away from the world.

A small smile on his face, Will rubbed his son's temples to comfort them a moment before covering him with a light blanket. He wasn't sure what he would have done had he made his son apart of the crew or not made it to have him join.

Wills woke on his side with the orange sun still on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head from the blinding light. Feeling as though someone was watching him, he leaned over the cot to look through the open door.

Will was sitting at the table placing papers in certain piles. He was doing usual captain work. Now feeling he was being watched he looked at Wills as he took a drink from his mug. The mug was immediately set down as he smiled.

"You weren't tired?" he asked sarcastic.

"No," replied Wills. "See, it's still sunrise."

"The opposite of. Wills, it's sunset," said Will. "You've been asleep all day."

"Oh," noted Wills looking at the sky. "Perhaps I was tired then."

Will sat beside his son. He touched Wills's face. "You feel warmer and look better. When you were at sea alone, did you bring any provisions?"

"I had a bottle of water I drank in a day and a sandwich I ate that day as well," said Wills. "I had come to drinking seawater."

"You should have been dead in three days," Will told him. "Get your clothes on and meet me in my cabin."

Wills found his clothes sitting in a chair. He had his dark brown breeches, black boots, flowing white tunic, blue sash, and a dark blue cloth that he assumed was to be a bandana. He went to the mirror to look at his reflection. His image matched the description of what his father looked like the moment they met. He went into the cabin with a huge smile on his face.

Will looked up from his papers. He smiled. "Come here son. I need to look at you," he said.

Wills spun in a small circle with his arms up a bit. He laughed then came closer.

Will measured his height and felt his arm. "Well, you're a hair shorter than me and have a stronger arm than mine. Your face is soft like your mothers and eyes strong and brave. You have your mother's ears."

"But your mind," said Wills. Will pulled him into a tight embrace. "I missed you."

"You know I'm never very far," Will reminded as he rubbed his son's arms.

"I know," said Wills. He looked at the table with all his possessions lying on top.

"Everything is still there," said Will.

Wills touched Sao Feng's charts. He aligned it to a certain destination.

Will looked at it. "Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to see you again and calling never—you never come," said Wills. "Loosing my voice is the only result I ever have."

"You're lucky we were able to save you. The last thing I want is you becoming a member of the crew. What you did was—there are no words to describe what you did. You starved yourself to find me then stabbed yourself. Believe me, asking you killed me. Don't ever make me ask you that question again," said Will, his voice desperate and furious. He grabbed his son's arms.

"Dad, you're already dead," noted Wills plainly.

"I'm alive too," said Will.

"You're still mostly dead. You don't have a beating heart inside you and you take care of dead souls and you never get older and—"

"Wills, I know. Trust me, I know," said Will.

Wills smiled. "Can you shout at me more often?"

Will shook his head and laughed. "No, because I don't like shouting at you."

"I think it's fun, better than Mum at least," noted Wills.

Will nodded. "That I will agree to." He returned to the papers on the table.

"What are you doing?" wondered Wills.

"Do you remember these?" asked Will.

Wills picked up one of the papers. He nodded. "They're the records you told me not to touch."

"Well, now you are going to touch them," said Will. "You will organize the rest of these."

"That's not too many," said Wills, touching the small pile on the table.

Will shook his head. He walked over to a cabinet to the right of the table. Inside, were stacks of papers. Humming to himself, he took one of those large stacks and threw it into the air. The same action was done two more times. Once the papers settled, Will was sitting on the table looking at the mess on the floor. "And you Will organize those."

Wills groaned. "But—you just—that's not—why?"

"I can't just let you get away with coming here for no reason other than to see me. No, Wills, that's not a good enough excuse. You could have gotten yourself killed and you should be dead. I don't know how you are alive still, but you shouldn't be. I told you to call me if you needed me—"

"But I do need you!" Wills told him. "I'm a fifteen year old boy with questions for my father not my cousin. We need to talk about girls and love and why my face likes to produce little red dots that have to be squeezed and why my voice is squeaking whenever I get excited like this and some other things that I really, really, really cannot talk to Mum about because she is a female if you know what I mean and you should and really, I just need to be with you because she is making me go mad."

"Still, you shouldn't be here," Will told him firmly.

Wills lowered his head. Nothing going according to how he wanted it to and rather disappointed, he pulled out the chair and sat down. Irritated, he took a few papers in his hands and read the dates.

Seeing him being a normal moody teenager, Will stepped forward.

"You must organize these by last name, in alphabetical order, day, beginning with the first day of the month, then by month then check over them to equal the number of days that have passed in this year."

"What?" asked Wills.

"It's not that difficult. Last name alphabetically, day, and month to equal the number of days this year."

"That will take a long time."

"I did a month when you were asleep."

"But you do this all the time."

"Father and I split it usually and sometimes the crew wants to help."

"Why can't I have any help?"

"Because this is your punishment. I'm glad you're here, but the proper parenting technique would be to punish. I don't want you doing this again and father said I should punish you so I am."

"I have seven months."

"No you don't. Finish the month I was on then go onto another year. You have only three months to finish."

"That will take forever and then you'll have to join me to the crew."

"Wills," said Will, having enough. "Do it and stop whining. The sooner you finish this the sooner you can come on deck and be with the crew. They're curious about you and I have a new crewmember. He's already met you though, but he does want to talk with you."

"Fine. I deserve it don't I?" asked Wills, admittedly.

Will nodded. "I'll bring you food and water and perhaps give you company."

"And help me?" wondered Wills.

"No, I'll carve or read," said Will. He motioned to the floor. "Don't forget to get those done too."

Wills groaned as he got up off the chair to retrieve the papers on the floor.

"It's not as terrible as you perceive it is. Most of them are by day and hour of arrival. Break it down by days then by name and add the days as you go."

"I don't want to do it. That's why I'm complaining," said Wills.

"Sometimes we must do things that we do not want to do to keep the world turning as it has for centuries," said Will. He bent low to whisper in his son's ear. "Do you really think I like I enjoy being captain of this ship?"

Wills nodded with a heavy sigh.

Will waited a moment for Wills to begin his punishment. He left and shut the cabin doors. Walking on deck, he felt terrible for doing that to his son. Everyone saw it on his face.

Bill went to him. "What did you make him do?"

"Prepare the records for Calypso," replied Will.

"There is only what we have from a few weeks," said Bill.

"Along with the three months I just happened to let slip through my fingers as I was going to show him how to properly organize," said Will, the tone in his voice clearly not being honest with him.

"That's the worst we can do for him I suppose. He is mortal," noted Bill.

"That is the worst you can do for us even," said Skully.

"Knowing Wills, he'll read every one of them before he organizes," said Will.

Bill nodded. Probably.

Throughout the night, the crew talked and occasionally peeked at Wills to give him food and water or a bit of company. After a while, Wills kicked them from the room. He was already distracted from listening to them on deck. Coming to see him was worse because then they would ask questions and talk.

"What time do you suppose it is?" asked Karibe in the silence of their talk.

Will looked at the full moon in the sky. "About five in the morning."

"Do you think he's done yet? We haven't checked on him in five hours," noted Skully.

"I'll go see what he's up to," said Will.

"Don't help him," reminded Bill. "You are a father punishing your son."

Will gave him a glare. "You've never punished me before in your life."

Bill turned away as his body slumped.

Quietly, Will walked to the light that came from the cabin doors. He entered, his mouth immediately dropped.

Every piece of paper was in a certain pile. The stacks of paper were about the same height. Twine was already wrapped around them. There was more paper in stacks than what he asked his son to do. There only should have been four stacks on the table not seven. Now that his mind thought about Wills he looked around for him.

"All right then," he muttered to himself.

Behind the towers of papers, Wills's head was resting on his arms on the table. A piece of twine was still in his hand. His upper body was hunched over the table.

"Oh Wills," whispered Will. He caressed his boy's forehead.

Wills stirred and opened his eyes. "I'm done," he mumbled.

"I know," whispered Will.

"Can I sleep before I talk with the crew?" asked Wills tiredly.

"Of course," said Will. He helped his son to his quarters. "You didn't have to do those extra three months."

"I had to. Someone didn't do them right. They were just piled together and in no right order. I didn't want you to find them and have to do them later," said Wills as he slipped his boots off his feet.

"Thank you," whispered Will.

"It's the least I could do," said Wills as he collapsed into the pillow.

Will pulled the bandana from his son's hair and covered him with a blanket. 'Jack' was set under the blanket next to his son. He kissed his son's head then pulled the curtains over the window to dull some of the sunlight that would upset his sleep. In truth, he thought it wouldn't matter. Wills was too tired to care about the sunlight.

"I love you," Will whispered in his son's ear

He quietly shut the door to his quarters.

Bill stood in the middle of the room. "I thought you said it was only four months."

"It was," replied Will. "Someone who did the three other months did them wrong and I do my records right. _You_ were the one who got lazy and simply stacked them in one pile."

"And?" wondered Bill.

"Wills did them so I wouldn't have to when I found out about it," said Will.

"It only took you sixteen years to realize that's what I've done the entire time," Bill told him.

Will looked at him not amused. "You realize if I did that, she would come here and punish me."

"That's because you are the captain, not me," said Bill.

"From now on, no one organizes but me," Will said. "I'm picky about my records and organization of them. I admit that I am a bit of a perfectionist in everything I do."

"Not denying that," Bill told him as he walked out of the room.

He turned to give one last glance at the stacks more impressed than he had been in a very long time. He had to admit Wills would make a fine addition to the crew though.

* * *

Wills grabbed his blue coat as he walked from the room. The sun was shining; it was day. He had limited time that he would be with his father. He pushed both cabin doors open, hurriedly with no intention of giving himself a grand entrance, but he was startled to find he was given one.

"He lives. Men let me introduce you to the only living soul aboard this ship," shouted Eddy in great joy.

The crew roared with whistles and cheers as Wills blushed red and forced a smile understanding what was happening to him. Going with it and having to admit it was entertaining, Wills bowed gloriously to them and waved as he walked forward until someone grabbed his shoulders and whipped him around.

"Did you learn your lesson?" asked Bill.

"I suppose so," said Wills. Bill nodded pleased. "Starving is a painful death," admitted Wills.

Bill rolled his eyes. Not quite what he meant.

"Starving?" asked Eddy. "Wills, we need to talk. I'm curious to know how you got out here and managed to stay alive."

An assembly of nods and murmurs came from the crew. They brought up crates and barrels. It was a gathering of men around Wills who sat in the front between his father and grandfather.

Wills began his tale. "Every day for three weeks after work I went to port and spoke with the captains of every ship. I found none I had interest in until a man announced that the ship _Goddess_ would sail through the worst storms of the season and would allow only the strongest of souls to board. He ended with 'if ye feel yer qualified and yer soul brave enough to face the _Flying Dutchman_ the _Goddess_ awaits'. You could imagine my thoughts on that. Then I asked where she was located. The man said the sight of the _Flying Dutchman_ would probably kill me. I bit my tongue from telling him I had been on it three times and I was still alive. So, I ran away from home you could say. I went to work like I always do and I never returned from my early lunch with my mother like I told Sam."

"Barbossa finally has his own ship?" asked Bill.

"You ran away?" Will said, his face clenched in anger.

"Yes," replied Wills slowly then quickly redeemed himself. "Well, you ran away when you were nine so I had to get it from someone."

"Fine," said Will, not going to argue this in front of the crew.

Wills continued. "Calypso brought it from the depths for him as long as he named it in her favor and accepted a wooden carving of her at the bowsprit. Apparently it's a match to the _Pearl. _That monkey ruined my image. Barbossa knew who I was that night. I was not Eddy Thatcher—"

"You used my name! He used my name," cried Eddy proudly.

"No more interruption from anyone. Let him continue," said Will.

Wills gave them a cold glare then added to his story. "Other than the monkey, everything else about me was too Turner like anyway. About three weeks in, I decided to abandon ship. Barbossa came to assist me. He said it was a painful way to die starving, which it is, and he offered to help me find you sooner—"

"He what?" asked Will.

Wills glared at him. "Daddy, no interruptions includes you. Anyway, I basically had no water or food the next day and began drinking seawater that morning. I've also never known the sun to be so hot of the tricks it can play on one's mind. Pretty much, I knew I was dying and wondered why no one came yet. I ended it with a sword through my body. After I had done it, I realized my mistake and cried until I couldn't stay awake." He thought a moment. "As I was dying at hand was a white crab that watched me as if keeping an eye on me by order. It just stared at me and I back at it until everything went dark."

He shifted uncomfortably. A rock slipped from his coat pocket, startling him and much of the crew. He lifted it in his palm. It was the exact color of the crab. The shape was a perfect circle. He continued to look at it.

Will's eyes went cold. He looked to the sea with a glare. "Calypso," he muttered.

"What does she have to do with anything?" asked Wills.

Skully screeched like a little girl and stood. Half the crew followed his example of backing away.

There was no rock in Wills's hand. It was a crab that clicked its claws and gazed at Wills with curious eyes.

"Hello Calypso," said Will, looking at the crab.

The crab clicked its claws, looking at him.

"I'm sure you had something to do with this," noted Will.

"How?" asked Wills.

"Son, you should be dead," said Will.

"More like part of the crew," corrected Wills.

"No," said Will, shaking his head. "You should have died in the sun."

"Why am I alive?" wondered Wills.

Will pointed to the crab in his son's palm. "That's why."

Wills looked at the crab.

It jumped from his hand, scurried across deck, then plopped over the rail into the water.

"No matter. You're alive, safe, and returning home as we speak," said Will.

Wills whipped his head to him. "What! No, I don't want to go home. The reason I brought the maps and charts is so we could sail together to the locations I want to go. It won't take long, not with the _Flying Dutchman_. We could have this done in half the time. I want the adventures you had."

"No you don't," Will told him.

"I won't matter. I won't die. If anything happens to me the worst that will happen is me becoming a crewmember."

"That is the worst. Wills, there are reasons why I don't want you on this ship. She's not the _Pearl_ and I'm not Jack. We both have a duty to do. You coming here brings me one step closer to Jones. If anything happens to you I will never forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen."

"Look, what's already happened. You nearly died in my arms Wills."

"I just want to be your son for once and not Mum's."

"You are and you always will. Look, by the time we get back we'll have nearly two weeks together and I promise you are never going to have a greater adventure in your life."

"What are you going to do then?" asked Eddy.

"Anything he wants," said Will.

"Can I climb the mast?" wondered Wills, looking at it.

"I don't care," said Will.

"Can I be captain for a day and have the key?"

"Yes to the first, not to the second. Father will have me hanging by my ankles."

"Can I drink rum?"

"A bottle a day."

"Can I become a member of the crew?"

"Absolutely not."

"I thought it would work. Oh well, I enjoy being the only living man on this ship- no, let me add to that –the only entirely living soul aboard the ship with a beating heart still attached to me," said Wills, with a smile.

Will gave a few mocking laughs. He gave his son a cold glare.

Wills did the same to him until his father began tickling him again.

Soon, the two eldest Turners had Wills on deck, tickling him.

"I can feel my heart pounding through me," noted Wills, gasping for air.

"Shut it," Will told him unimpressed. "You really don't care do you?"

"It wouldn't matter to me beating heart or not. Of course, if you did still have a heart I couldn't mock you and it's rather entertaining to mock you."

"Let me try," said Will, lifting his son and dropping him over the rail.

The crew roared with laughter.

Bill threw Wills a rope and pulled him aboard.

Now back and soaking wet, Wills merely glared at his father.

Will pointed at him and laughed. "Ha, ha, you're all wet."

"All right, I deserved that," admitted Wills.

"Never upset a Turner because he will seek his revenge," said Will.

"Oh really," said Wills, moving closer to his father.

Bill stepped between them. "William, William, don't start this. Once was terrible enough." He turned to Wills. "Now, we need to get you dry clothes before the night. I don't want you catching a cough."

He opened the cabin doors then shut them immediately. "William," he began.

"Aye," replied both Williams.

"My grandson William," clarified Bill.

Wills nodded. "Aye grandfather."

"Do I want to open these doors again?" asked Bill, his head turned to look at him.

"Probably not," said Wills with a smile.

Knowing that smile, having seen it before, Will immediately went to the doors and opened them. He shook his head.

Every book and carving on the ship was scattered about in the room. Wood shavings and blocks were sprinkled in between.

"Well, he is a Turner," said Will.

"He's your son," noted Bill.

"Yes but you clean this mess up. You have more books than I do carvings and you place them in a certain order," said Will. Bill opened his mouth to protest. "I'm captain of the ship."

"I'm your father. Father is higher than anything you will ever be."

"I have an idea," said Wills, an arm going around both of them. "I've hidden an item from each of you. The music box and your gold book mark. First one to find it doesn't have to clean the mess. It's only fair."

Will pushed his father down as he rushed in. Bill followed him.

Wills watched as the organized mess he made became chaos.

"Hah!" Will cried, holding his music box in the air. "Enjoy father." He shut the doors, leaving his father alone inside."

As the two of them returned to the circle on deck a great crash came from inside the cabin followed by rigorous cursing.

"What language is that?" asked Eddy.

"Gaelic," replied Will. "That's Latin…ah, French now…Spanish…Ancient Greek…now back to English…and he's settling with Gealic."

"I wish I could curse in five languages," noted Skully.

"I can," announced Will.

Wills stuck a sword in his father's face. "Continue my sword lessons?"

"Absolutely," replied Will.

The two of them continued with Wills's sword lessons. However, Wills had shown that he had had a few since their last encounter. It was his and his mother's favorite past time. She taught him to swordfight and he sharpened his skills as often as he could. He tried to practice four hours a day every week, but managed to only usually get in a good solid hour. For being only fifteen, everyone, even Will, was impressed. The boy was very good. He knew what he was doing and had excellent footwork. His movements were sharp and confident.

And since it was quite warm out, he flipped his tunic from his body revealing an interesting sight that only he and Alex knew about.

Recently, meaning in the winter when it was a bit cold to be swimming, Wills got himself a tattoo. Someone on a crew of men, who were residing in the island while repairs were being attended to, was a tattoo artist and happened to have his equipment with him. They became friends right away by means of stories of the Golden Age.

Eventually, he asked Wills if he ever considered a tattoo free of charge. Of course Wills agreed. His tattoo was on the back of his right shoulder and occupying much of the space. It was a simple full compass rose with one cardinal direction, W. There was two meanings to the 'W' that was placed there. It symbolized the direction of the setting sun to always know where his father was. The letter also was meant for Will, meaning Wills could always find his father no matter what.

Hearing that, Will immediately dropped the sword and pulled his son into his arms where he showed him two names beside the scar and written on his left breast. Below the names was also a small, less ornate compass. Like father like son.

A full five hours later, Will had had enough. To make his son stop he had to pull the sword from his hand. He wasn't tired at all, it was simply because he was bored with swordplaying.

Instead, Wills was taken on a full tour of the ship. He was shown everything there was to be shown, including three barrels of sand that only his father and Eddy knew about.

Now sunset, he and Will stood at the bow watching it. As the sun dipped below the horizon, Wills suddenly clutched his father's arm.

"This is the first sunset, of every sunset I've watched everyday in my life that, that I've watched with you. It's the sunset I've always wanted. You're already here, we're at sea, and I'm in your arms. I wish time could stop and that we can always live this moment together. I never, never want to go home," he whispered.

"Never say never son," said Will.

"Saying a word twice has a stronger meaning that once alone. It's what one wants most. It works exactly like Jack's compass, but it has no direction because it's already there," Wills told him. He rested his head against his father's head. He smiled, feeling pressure against his head. "I love you and I always will, no matter how different you are."

Will sighed sadly. "I know I love you very much, but—but I'm forgetting what love means. It's been too long without my heart that everything, even love, is becoming more and more difficult to remember and feel."

"I never want you to forget what love feels like, because I know I will too and I'll find some way to give you your heart back. Even just for a moment, just enough time for you to know what a heartbeat is and what love feels like, what it means to be loved, I promise. I promise I'll never, never let you forget love," whispered Wills promisingly.

Will felt a great burning pain in his heartless chest. The great cavern that echoed with the sound of nothing forever burned and flamed inside him. It had never, never been this bad before. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. He didn't remember sadness enough. There was just burning in his chest that he knew hurt. That was why he wanted to cry.

"Do you keep the promises you make?" he asked.

Wills looked at him with such gentle, beautiful eyes and a soft, sunlit face. He smiled. "Always, always."

"Captain, if you and your son are hungry I prepared pork with cranberry sauce, a fresh salad with dressing, warm ale, and a rum cake for dessert. You came just in time. We went to port to acquire a few desires a week or two ago."

Both turned. A man with storm blue eyes and dark blonde hair stood behind them with a small smile on his face. He looked older but couldn't be more than fifty or perhaps he was and simply aged well. His skin was bronze which indicated he traveled, but there was something sad about him. There was also something reminiscent of the Navy, which it could have been the blue coat he was wearing.

"I don't remember you," noted Wills.

"You weren't formally introduced," corrected Will. "He's recently new to the crew. Wills this is Theo. He's a good cook and he knows too much about medicine and he's a musical prodigy."

"I've been performing music professionally since I was about five. I know piano, guitar, flute, and horn, but my main profession is piano. I have a passion for cooking. I know medicine because I lived twenty minutes by foot and a path through the woods from London's medical genius and he taught me quite a few things since I was always travelling," replied Theo.

"Oh, that would explain why he already knows who I am," noted Wills. He looked at his coat. "You were a member of the Royal Navy weren't you?"

"Um," began Theo. "Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?" asked Wills.

Theo sighed. "You can hate me too. The rest of the crew does. The Captain and first-mate are the only ones that talk to me."

"What are you talking about?" wondered Wills.

"My name is Theodore Beckett and I'm the youngest of the three brothers. Cutler was my oldest brother. He and Harry were in the Navy. I got out of it by means of music, but I was still expected to attend the Naval Academy in case they needed me," replied Theo.

"Oh," said Wills, turning his head away not quite sure of what to say. "How long have you been here?"

"Four weeks," replied Theo.

"Well, have you not allowed them to talk? Do you assume they hate you because you have the blood of Beckett?" asked Wills.

"I never asked," admitted Theo. "Personally, I'm ashamed of the name. I never used when I was traveling the world playing. I used my mother's maiden name, Ledford. I married an Italian woman and we had three children. My father didn't know about them for years. I hated being home. My brothers were forced to obey my father and if they didn't, father punished them. I think half the lashes on Beck's back came from my father for not obeying a Navy official. Harry got out of it a little bit because he wasn't the oldest. After your father left, it was hell in my house. I lived twenty minutes away from the Seastones. Well, it's an hour by carriage and a twenty minute walk through the woods and across both our yards, so it's about a half hour. I sometimes was home and told no one that I was home. I was mostly living in our Italian villa with my wife and children. My sister, as soon as she married, she left England to live in the Colonies, now America, but she left. I know I was my father's favorite because I had musical talent and he wanted to see me perform only so I could give our family a good name. These days, Harry isn't in the Navy, obvious reasons of the past and you should know them. He is, but he only does the recruiting and making crew so he has no hand in wars or battles. He also moved out and has been living at my English house since then, which his son owns because I'm the only one of the four of us left. My wife already moved on. She got ill from the English air. My children are fine of course and they rather find it good that I'm here with a very old friend and near nephew of mine."

Catching the glance Will and Theo gave each other, Wills looked between them several times. He pointed at both of them over and over. "You two knew each other?"

"I never told you because I didn't think it would matter," said Will.

"He was three signatures away from becoming my nine year old nephew," Theo told him.

Wills's face twisted into ridiculous expression of wonder as his head tilted to the side. "I don't get it."

Will leaned his back against the rail and folded his arms across his chest gently. "When I was a child before I ran away and your grandfather knows about this, Cutler Beckett was like a second father to me. He was a good friend of the family's and still learning the trades of the Navy. Every Saturday he came over for dinner and periodically through the week, I found myself at Navy Headquarters being taught the trades of the sea. I learned the bookwork of everything to do with sailing from this man. I admit I loved him, but only as a father and not my Daddy. My childhood was perfect when I was around him. Through circumstances, the adoption was three signatures away, including my mother's and both my uncles. Mum did love him. She slept with him a few times. I loved him and I needed a father. After I left, things fell apart completely. He gave up trying to live his own life and just wanted to make his father proud. When we met again, we knew it was each other, but were on the opposite sides of war. I knew he cared about me because he never hurt me once. When I was negotiating with him before the last battle, we were talking normally and I knew he wanted to come to the side he thought was the right side, but he was too far in the Navy to go back. After he died and we talked, we settled everything and understood. You know of the story about the Pirate, the Marine, and the Nobleman?"

"Mum told me when I was younger," replied Wills nodding.

"The pirate is Jack, the Marine was Cutler, and the Nobleman," replied Will. Answering who that certain nobleman was, he motioned his head forward.

"Wills, your food is getting cold," Bill called, with a plate in his hand as he approached.

The teenager pointed at his grandfather with wide eyes. After a nod from his father, his mouth went agape as he looked at him.

"Did I miss something?" wondered Bill.

"The Nobleman?" Wills asked, his voice squeaking from excitement.

"You know that story then," assumed Bill.

"Three signatures?" Wills asked, pointing to his father.

"You know that story too," said Bill.

"Obviously," said Theo, clearly motioning to himself.

"You know about Alex Seastone right?" wondered Will.

"Of course I know him and that you ran away from a noble life when you were nine years old," said Wills, his voice squeaking again. He coughed and grabbed his throat. "And I hate this squeaking."

Will laughed as he stepped over to him and led him away.

After their meal, including the crew having eaten, they sat around a small burn barrel telling new tales and more about themselves. Wills listened with fascination. One of the crewmembers, Henry, was a frequent customer of his in the shop. The most interesting tale was Theo's life in the Navy and living in the Beckett household. The Pirate King was still being hunted down. Wills was worried, yes, but not too much. They were searching for an Elizabeth Swann. His mother's name was Turner and they had no knowledge that there was a son.

"What was Davy Jones like?" Wills asked randomly.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Why do you wish to know lad? I still have nightmares about him" said Bill.

"I'm curious," said Wills.

"Your curiosity is like mine. It leads to bad things and you're not being told a single thing," said Will.

"Mum's already told me a bit about him. How horrible can one man be?" said Wills.

Will shook his head. "No one is going to tell you anything. Only two people on this ship have seen him. One suffered under his command for years. He won't tell even me the things that occurred. Neither of us will tell you Wills because it's not right of you to ever know about him. You will never know who he was and what he did. That I promise you. Nothing in this world or any can give you information that father and I know. Don't argue. Don't fight it. Let it go."

Wills studied him. "I wonder what you would look like." Both Turners smacked him across the head. "You know, Mum and Jack wonder too so don't knock sense into me. I got the idea from them."

Will though a moment and wondered about something. If Jack and Elizabeth were curious—He looked at his father who stared at the lightening leagues away.

"Sometimes I wonder, but I keep my mind from wandering by staying beside you and watching you as you are. I wonder because I won't let it happen. Should I sense Jones coming inside you, my heart is replacing yours," said Bill softly without looking at them.

"I'm sorry," apologized Wills. "My curiosity does lead to bad things."

"Never mind that son. Jones is no more, this ship is dedicated, and I have something Jones never did: a family willing to love, wait, and sacrifice for me," said Will as he set his arm around his shoulder.

Wills nodded. He glanced at the bright stars and began whispering to them. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,"

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho," continued Will.

Both, along with Bill went on. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

The crew joined in. They sang and danced around deck. More sea chanteys came off that and most were from Wills. Most of them came from books. He did make a few up though.

After a few minutes they collapsed on deck.

Will, however, suddenly had a head and upper body collapse against his thighs. He glanced down to find his son sprawled out across two crates, laying on his side. He softly laughed as he tucked his son's hair behind his ear.

"Can you get my black blanket for him," he asked his father.

"You're leaving him there?" asked Theo.

"Don't argue with him," said Bill, handing Will the blanket.

Will wrapped the blanket around his son's legs after setting the sword on deck and his father took off his boots. He pulled the blanked to Wills's shoulders then left him be. He softly began stroking his head. The crew saw that Wills was not moving soon.

Everyone went to his usual past time. Will was carving another sea turtle. Bill was teaching a few sailors to read and write, followed by a language lesson in Spanish. Everyone shared a common action: they found themselves staring at the boy asleep in his father's lap. Something about him being here seemed far too wrong.

Hours into the night, Will felt his son quivering in his arms. Assuming he was cold, he wrapped the blanket tighter around his boy. Wills twitched a little and tensed. His face lost a few shades of color. The trembling worsened.

"Wills," he called, shaking his shoulder.

"Will, he's bleeding," said Bill softly,

Will glanced down to look at the blood, but never had the chance.

Lightening suddenly lit the sky in a blinding flash, followed by a huge crash of thunder, but that wasn't what frightened the crew.

Wills immediately woke, screaming out of fear.

Will grabbed him. "Wills, its fine. It's me. It's Will. Daddy's here. You're back. It's all right. It was a dream Wills. You were dreaming. I've got you now. It's all right, it's all right," he whispered

"I saw him. I saw Davy Jones," said Wills.

Will held him closer, feeling him tremble horribly. He hushed him and rocked back and forth while stroking his hair.

"Dad, I saw him. I could feel his tentacles reaching around my neck. His eyes were so cold. His laugh is terrible. I saw what you could be. I was what you would become. You wouldn't have tentacles. Instead, you were half human, half skeleton. Your eyes were so dark and horrible. Your coat was torn and your clothes shredded. Everyone was a skeleton coming out of the ship. The ship was made of human bones and bodies that you no longer cared for and ferried. World's End was an abyss of souls. The chest was kept at World's End. I felt your skeletal hand reaching around my throat. I saw him stab you. I could hear you screaming and mum pleading. I was the one cutting your heart from your chest. I could feel the blood on my hands."

Feeling something wet on his palms, he looked at them. His palms were bloody. He turned to his father. His father's chest was smeared with blood.

Will caught his son before he fell on deck. He set his son's limp form on the crates, Wills's head resting on the blanket. As he stroked his head he turned to the sea. "Leave him alone. Stop hurting him. He's done nothing wrong to you. You may have control over me and I may have to follow, but you have no right or reason to do that to my son. You almost killed him. You're the one not allowing me to hear his calls. Now you're putting images of things into his head I never want him to know. Stop Calypso. Do what you want to me, but if you harm my son again in anyway, I'll find a way to bind you back in human form and kill you myself," he hollered furiously out to sea.

"Fine," came a cold voice across the sea.

The entire crew shuddered.

Will glared coldly at the sea. He turned back to his son.

Wills's hands were already bandaged.

Will took a damp rag handed to him by his father. He dabbed his son's forehead.

Wills stirred before opening his eyes again. He looked at his father as he slowly sat up. "Daddy, what's wrong with me."

"Absolutely nothing," said Will. "It's Calypso not you. She's not going to harm you again though. It's over."

Wills nodded. He wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

Will held him close. He shut his eyes, swearing to himself that he was going to sit beside his son tonight while he slept.

Bill turned back to the horizon. He swore to himself that he would never see Will as he would become should the monster posses him.

Wills woke early in the morning. He looked around, back in his father's quarters. The night before haunted him as he saw his bandaged palms. Not going to let that bother him, he threw the blankets aside, got his clothes on, stared in the mirror as he adjusted his bandana, and ran to the helm. He looked at his father.

"Is that any way to captain a ship?" he asked.

Will turned his head. His back was leaning against the wheel, his arms folded, and talking to his father. "Absolutely. She knows where she's going. I wouldn't worry. Your mother is most likely at sea searching for you by now."

"So, what are we going to do today?" Wills immediately asked, not wanting to bother about her until she arrived.

"Have you ever played a game of hide and seek on a ship before?" asked Will. Wills shook his head. Will shouted. "Not it."

"Not it," the crew hollered at once.

"Not it," said Wills, questioning his words.

"Close your eyes and count to five," Will told him

Wills shut his eyes. "One…two…three, dad I don't—"

He opened his eyes. His father was gone from the helm. Curious, he turned to peek over the rail. No one was on deck.

"Apparently five was long enough," he muttered to himself.

He ran down to main deck.

Bill was sitting on the last step of the helm stairs reading.

"Ha, you lose!" Wills shouted, pointing at him.

"I never play because it's one of the rare moments that I can read in the sun with peace and quiet," said Bill. "I find it's more entertaining to watch everyone found."

"Where's Dad?" he asked.

"I wish you luck on that venture," said Bill, turning a page. "No one ever finds him at all. I don't even know where he hides. Sometimes I wonder if he has another ship that he uses. Since you're here I don't doubt that he's hiding on the ship."

Now Wills spent his entire morning searching for everyone while eating breakfast. It was quite obvious who plays and who doesn't; those that didn't care to play were below deck playing cards. The first found that played was Skully. His hiccupping in the crate gave his secrecy away. Eddy was asleep in the crow's nest. Karibe and Theo hid under a fort of cannon balls. As usual, Will was the one that remained missing.

"Search the halls."

"Check the floorboards."

"Do you think he can fit behind the organ?"

Wills thought it was crazy, but he was up to anything at this point. He quietly ran down to the organ chamber. He searched the organ for any way in. There was none. A piece of wood shaving fell down from above. He pulled another from out of his hair. He looked up curiously.

A foot swung from the side of the rafters. More wood shavings were thrown over the side.

Wills rolled his eyes. He picked up a wooden block and backed up by the door. He aimed then threw the block at his father.

The block smacked Will in the side of the head.

"Ow! Who threw that! Oh, you found me."

"Now I see why you're the last one to be found."

"Actually, I always cheat."

Wills whipped around, nearly smacking his father. He looked at the rafter then his father and back. "I forgot that you could do that."

"I always hide somewhere new every few minutes," said Will.

"Pirate?" asked Wills.

"Of course," replied Will.

"Mum would hate it if I could do that," noted Wills.

"How much of a hassle do you give her?" asked Will.

"You don't want to know," said Wills with a smile.

"Where were you this time?" asked Bill as the two came on deck.

"At the moment, in the rafters," said Wills.

"Liar!" Eddy shouted.

Wills came over to the crew as they applauded Eddy.

"Ever played Liar's Dice?" Eddy asked as he collected his gatherings.

"I've heard of it," said Wills.

"Watch and learn," said Eddy as he slammed his cup down.

Wills sat on a barrel. He looked around for a cup.

Giving up, Theo handed him his.

"You sure you want to play?" asked Eddy.

"I'll bid every piece of eight in that pile," said Wills, slamming his cup down.

"I'll bid you have to do what I say the rest of the day," said Eddy.

Wills smiled and peeked under his cup, Eddy and Karibe following his example.

"Two sixes," announced Karibe.

"Four fives," said Eddy.

"Six fives," added Wills.

Eddy checked under his cup, as did Karibe.

Wills looked at them carefully studying their eyes.

"Eight fives," said Eddy.

"Liar, there's six fives," declared Wills.

The cups were raised.

Wills smiled as he reached over the board collecting his earnings. "Thank you."

Eddy's mouth moved into several words as he tried to say something.

"Heard of it?" wondered Bill.

"Jack and Mum taught me when I was seven," said Wills. "Jack said it was a good technique for me to learn my numbers."

"You cheated," said Eddy.

"No, I know what to look for," said Wills.

"He's his father in every way," noted Theo.

"I want my money back," said Eddy.

"Fine," said Wills, slamming his cup down again.

Skully came from the hold with a case of rum. "I think we're going to be here a while," he noted.

Wills eyed it quite closely, debating.

Will finally put a bottle in his face. "You're fifteen."

"Mum still waters it down," said Wills.

"Is she here?" asked Will.

Wills took a huge gulp. He coughed and hiccupped.

"Don't drink it all at once," Will told him.

"He can. Then we can compare drunk Will Turner to drunk Wills Turner," said Bill.

Will elbowed him in the gut.

Still pouting and being laughed at, Wills pouted at the rail. How could he have beat the entire crew, even his own grandfather, and lose to his father? He lost all the money, deals, promises, tokens, Skully's boots, and his lost the rest of his pride. He moaned as he beat his head into the rail.

"Were you being serious?" wondered Will as he came beside him.

"Apparently not about wining?" said Wills, his face in his arms.

"The second earring?" asked Will.

"What are you talking about?" wondered Wills.

"Remember, when I gave you that one you said you would like a second one like me someday," reminded Will.

"Then do you—?" asked Wills.

Will held out a needle and silver hoop.

Wills smiled as he pulled out the bandana then tied his hair back.

Both went into the captain's cabin. Like before, Wills sat with his left ear facing out on his father's cot.

"This seems vaguely familiar," noted Will with a smile. "Except last time I had to kneel down to get your ear. You know, you're grown so much since you were nine and there is still much room for growth. You're not quite done, but you look so much like me."

"Mum tells me every time I walk through the door when I come home from work," said Wills, tilting his head to the right.

"Well, I can only imagine since you are a blacksmith," Will told him making the quick change from needle to earring. "Same rules as before."

"Well, give me a mirror," Wills demanded. He took the mirror presented to him and smiled at the two hoops gleaming in his reflection. His joy and satisfaction was wasted away when he noticed a huge red dot forming on his forehead. He groaned and threw the mirror on the cot.

Will looked at him. "You don't like it."

With a huff, Wills pointed to the red dot on his forehead.

Understanding, Will set the needle in the candle flame one more time then lifted his son's head and stuck the needle tip through the large pimple on his son's forehead. Wills squirmed a bit as he was releasing the contents inside. He took a wet cloth and dabbed the area clean. "There, all better."

"Ow," replied Wills, one eye shut. "Can I ask what that was for?"

"You were complaining about a normal teenage thing," said Will. "The best way to get rid of those little, annoying , rude, disruptive, embarrassing spots, is to take a needle and simply shove it through to create a good hole and the squeeze out all the contents. It's better than trying to squeeze it out without a hole because that hurts more and it takes longer to heal. Your mother told me that and it's important to keep you face clean and fingers away."

"Would have been nice to know that before I started dabbing alcohol on them," replied Wills.

"That's not good for your skin, it burns it," Will told him.

"But it works," said Wills.

"I know, but use a needle instead," Will told him. "Well, since we are in here what do you want to talk about?"

"Huh?" wondered Wills.

"You said you needed to talk to me about normal teenager things," reminded Will. "Girls, squeaky, things your mother can't talk to you about."

"Can we go somewhere quieter?" requested Wills.

"Do like tea?" wondered Will.

"Only if it's a Chinese tea or a chai tea. I hate English tea," said Wills.

"Good me too," Will told him.

Father and son sat on the floor in a pile of pillows on the Persian rugs in front of the organ talking about all sorts of things. The teenager was curious and full of questions about what was happening to his changing body and sudden change of thoughts. Will explained the entire process to him and a few of his own little personal experiences when he was that age.

When it came to the topic of girls, Wills admitted that he was falling for a girl and it just happened to be a few of them that he was falling for, but Katherine Rose always seemed to come up more than the rest. The girls fawned over him and wherever he went they seemed to follow. The days that the shop doors were opened to let some air in, were the days Alex often at the door tallying how many of them stopped and stared or shooed them away. The way he was talking about how he felt when he saw Kate in a corset for the first time, Will knew that was a good moment to pause and explain something to him that he never got and thought it was important. Of course, the conversation was awkward, but it was only awkward for Will and not Wills. The teenager looked at him and listened, and Will explained. Of course, when Will spoke about him and Elizabeth then Wills was turned cherry red and when Will mentioned his father, Will sat back and laughed at his son's expression of disgust.

On the topic about what he was supposed to do about girls and asking them to if they would like to be courted, it was a simple response. Will simply told him to follow his heart and listen. Love was something that didn't require a mind. It was better to ignore the mind's thoughts and listen to the heart's feelings. He told him he should have learned that long ago when he let his thoughts overcome his heart for a year.

The worst topic of all came to be the one they spent the most time talking about. As Wills was growing and becoming more known through both friendship and girls, he didn't know if he should explain who his father was and how he should do it. Will knew it was difficult for him to be so far away from his son especially that this age. Again, the best piece of advice given was to simply tell everyone that he was sailing on the other side of the world. As for telling someone about who he really was, he told Wills that choice would come from his heart in time.

Right in the middle of talking, Wills was suddenly reminded of the ship's pets as Orion came running down the stairs and greeted him. Teach flapped around on his shoulder. Will explained that it was best to keep the two animals away from him while he was healing and when his punishments were through. Orion knew exactly who he was and Teach seemed happy to curl against his cheek and be spoken to. He was quite the chatty bird.

Since the two of them were through with the awkwardness, they walked on deck to see the night sky and join the crew. The moment he sat down, Wills felt long yawn escape him.

"Are you all right?" Theo asked.

"I'm tired," said Wills, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I meant your ear. It's red," noted Theo.

"My father got to it," said Wills.

"He what?" asked Bill, pulling at Wills's ear.

"Ow!" Wills cried as his ear was stretched.

Bill nodded. "Very fine. Well done son."

"You like my work then?" asked Will.

"I do very much," said Bill.

"Can I have your knife a moment?" asked Wills quickly.

"What for?" wondered Will.

"I want to make my own carving," said Wills.

Will handed his knife over to his son.

Wills took the knife then climbed to mainmast.

The crew waited in curiosity for him to arrive on deck again.

After returning to deck, Wills handed the knife back. He didn't say much the rest of the night.


	8. Eight

Once again, Wills fell asleep in his father's arms and woke in his quarters. He ran out not bothering to put his boots on, but quickly ran back to put them on after a sliver was pulled from his foot.

"Put those down," he ordered, returning to deck.

Everyone was taking turns swinging the few swords he brought from home.

"Sorry Cutlass, I said they could test what a true sword was," said Will.

"Where did you find these?" asked Karibe.

Wills pointed to the one Skully was holding. "This one Dad made. I added my initials." He pointed the ones that Theo and Inido were holding. "I made those two before this adventure."

"How old are you?" asked Theo.

"Fifteen," replied Wills.

The crew, the ones holding the two new swords, looked at him in shock.

Will took one. He tested balance, swung the sword around his hand then swung it around a few times. He ran his hand down the smooth blade.

"You're already better than I," he noted. "You're fifteen and already your swords are excellent. They're just the slightest off balance, but to any normal man that won't matter. I began to make swords when I was fifteen. If your work doesn't bring great things in life then the world has problems."

"Keep it. It's the better of the two and I wanted to give you one anyway," Wills told him with a smile.

"You've come a long way since I came for repairs," said Henry.

"Come on, let's practice," said Will.

"I can teach him," announced Skully.

Theo sarcastically laughed. "You need more help than Wills did when he was three."

"I can teach him," Wills told him.

"Don't interrupt their duties son. Not all of us are here to be here," said Will. He sighed then turned to the crew. "When your duties are through, then you may go to Wills for a lesson. I expected this so I devised a list already."

Wills took the list. "Skully, you're first."

Those who were farther in the list were beginning to feel good. Wills's list consisted of no sword skill to those with incredible skill.

Will and Bill watched Wills from the helm. They had to admit the boy was good.

Wills suffered a few minor injuries such as small cuts and bruises. He finally collapsed on deck at sunset having sword played since morning. He lay on his back, feeling the sweat drip from his sides.

Will stood over him. "We have one last challenge."

"I'm too tired to duel you," Wills told him.

"Not me," said Will, pulling his son to his feet. "Father shall we?"

Bill looked up from his book with a look that meant no.

"All right," said Wills.

"I'm not going to," said Bill, his attention returning to his book. "I'm not going to get beaten by my own son."

"So you admit that you're terrible?" wondered Will.

"I'm as bad as Skully," said Bill.

"Please Grandfather. Just a quick one. Please," pleaded Wills, lowering his chin and looking at him with warm, glistening eyes.

Bill groaned, not being able to resist those eyes. "Fine, just a quick one."

"Your move father," said Will. "All I ask is that you don't slam me into the rail again."

Bill smirked then purposely pushed him.

Wills glanced to the horizon. "Mum's gonna kill me."

"That ship isn't floating boy," noted Eddy.

"Prepare to board," ordered Bill, handing Wills the sword.

Will grabbed his son's hand. "Promise me you will stay inside my cabin until I come back for you. Stay there," he told him.

"Dad why? Where are you going?" asked Wills, grabbing his arm.

"My duty," said Will. He set his palms on his son's cheeks. "Stay here."

"But-" Wills began to protest.

"Promise!" Will shouted.

Wills saw the desperation in his yes. He nodded slowly.

Will rushed out and shut the doors.

There was soon no sound on deck. Wills looked at the doors. He peeked out of one. No one in sight. He knew he made a promise to his father, but he also made a promise to himself. He quietly went on deck and to the helm. A lose rope hung from the mast. He swung over the other ship at the opposite end of where the crowd was. Noticing his father standing over a few men, he quietly made his way around the debris to get a closer look. He tried ignoring the dead bodies that were scattered about. He had never seen one before. He hid behind cannon, peeking between the crew's legs. His body shook, not because he was cold, but from the sudden fear and realization that was coming upon him as he looked around the ship.

"Do you fear death?" Will asked.

The dying sailor shook his head. "No, a young boy…Wills…told me not to. Sarah." His eyes moved past Will. "The shop is yours."

Will's head turned just as Wills rushed forward. "Sam," whispered Wills.

"I went to find you," said Samuel.

"Stay with me," pleaded Wills, taking hand. He looked at his father. "We have to help him."

"Wills it's too late. He's dying."

Wills shook his head as he rested his forehead against Samuel's head. He couldn't lose another father.

"Alex came," whispered Samuel.

"What do you mean?" asked Wills, his heart breaking.

"Came to find you with me," Samuel told him before tensing in pain in Will's arm.

Wills stood. He looked at the dead bodies scattered about, his face losing every bit of color. He noticed his grandfather against the rail hushing a sailor then rushed to him.

"Alex," he whispered.

Alex looked at him. His arm was clearly broken, side and head bleeding, and struggling to breathe. But, through that, he raised his hand. "Wills."

Wills turned around. He looked at the ship of dead bodies and the _Dutchman_ crew merely standing in the middle of this talking or observing the scene curiously.

"Wills," Samuel called.

Wills rushed to his side. He brushed the bloody hair from Samuel's head.

"Take care of him," Samuel whispered.

"You'll be fine," Wills told him, his voice cracking.

Will looked at his father and nodded.

A hand covered Wills's eyes as he was stood. As he was turned, he heard a sword go through something. Struggling, he freed himself from his grandfather's grasp.

Will pulled his knife from Samuel's body before letting the body gently lay on deck. He looked at Wills then turned and moved to Alex. He knelt.

Wills shook his head and ran from them. No one said anything.

Will shut his eyes a moment. He looked at the boy that was no older than Wills.

Wills looked at the dimly glowing horizon and already bright stars. Nothing behind him was real. None of it was happening. It was just another death Calypso put into his head. He did not just watch his own father kill Sam. Gentle hands touched his arms.

"Wills," whispered Will.

"How could you?" screamed Wills, turning.

"Son, I had to," said Will.

"Let me go," pleaded Wills, trying to get out of his father's arms.

"No, you need to know the truth," Will told him, holding tighter.

"What truth? That you're a murderer? I thought you ferried souls, not killed them," said Wills.

"I gave him the chance and he said no," said Will.

"He was a better father than you ever were. Do you always stab the hearts of those who have one? You truly are heartless!" screamed Wills.

Will slapped him across the face. "If I am as heartless as you say why would I do that?"

"Because you don't care," said Wills, pulling his arms from his father's grasp.

Will immediately grabbed his son's left arm.

"Let me go," Wills demanded.

"You're bleeding," said Will.

Wills's sleeve clung to his arm, moist with blood. It was ripped at his hand across his arm. Through the rip, Will saw the cause of the blood. A gash began deeply at the end of his forearm and settled at the edge of his hand.

"Let me go!" hollered Wills.

"Let me help you," said Will.

"I want Grandfather to do it. He has a heart and I know I have one as well because I hate you. I can say anything I want to you and you won't feel it," said Wills. "I hate you."

Will shut his eyes and turned as he walked away.

Wills watched with teary, furious eyes. Eddy sat him on a barrel with a towel wrapped around his bleeding arm. He looked at Eddy.

"Where's Alex?" he asked.

"Theo has him now," replied Bill, coming to Wills's side. He removed the towel to peel the sleeve from Wills's arm. "He did what he had to."

"I don't care. He's a heartless monster. I hate him," Wills told him.

Bill slapped him across the face. Ironically, it was the same side as when Will did it. "Your father told you to stay put. If you would have stayed you never would have known. That is why your father doesn't want you on this ship. He doesn't want you to see what he does. It's not pretty son, nor is it something a boy should see. There is too much death on this ship. Sometimes I wonder why Jones cut his heart out. Was it truly from being broken or because this duty causes too much pain? I watch your father suffer every day. I wish I had no heart because it hurts me too. Imagine the pain your father has with you on this ship. He stabs them because their death is swifter. There was no chance of saving him Wills. Your father ended his pain sooner than letting him die while suffering. He never meant you to see it. He can't have you aboard this ship as a member. Some things in this world are just cruel, but this godforsaken ship is a living Hell. Will loves you too much to let you live this duty just for a moment. Now, does that sound like a heartless monster to you?"

Wills said nothing nor did he look at him.

Seeing that's how he was going to be, Bill went back to attending his arm. Once the bleeding was more under control, he stitched the wound, ignoring Wills flinching. He wiped it clean and dried it then gently wound bandages around it. He turned Wills's head to look at him.

"Apologize to your father," he told him.

Wills pulled out of his grasp then walked below deck.

Bill shook his head. He cleaned that small area then decided to go to Wills. He knocked on the door. No answer. Taking it upon himself to enter the room, he opened the door.

Will sat the edge of his cot head bowed and hands in his lap.

"I wish I could cry. I want to, but I can't. I am a heartless monster," he whispered.

"No, William, son, you are not a monster. You are just cursed," said Bill, sitting beside him. He put an arm around Will.

Will looked at him. "Am I that heartless? Is it that obvious?"

"Yes you don't have a heart, but no one would ever know. You care about many. Your love is still strong and pure. Will, he's just lost someone close to him and his friend was hurt. You know Wills loves you or why else would he nearly die to find you?" asked Bill.

Will leaned over his father's body until his ear was against his father's chest. He shut his eyes.

Bill let his fatherly arms around him. He gently stroked his hair.

Finally allowed to, Wills rushed to his grandfather's quarters.

"He'll be all right," Theo told him. Wills looked at him. "His arm suffered a clean break. It will heal in time. His head is stitched, as is his side. He needs sleep and warmth. He has both."

"So, he'll live?" asked Wills.

Theo nodded as he left him alone.

Wills sat in the chair Theo had just been sitting in. He watched Alex breathing, his chest rise and fall. He was all Alex had left. How would he explain to him what happened to Sam? How does one go about telling a son that his father is dead? He wondered how his grandfather thought of that. His mind wandered to his own father. He was dead when they brought him here. He was sure of it. Perhaps coming here wasn't the greatest of all ideas he's had. All he wanted was to be with his father. A simple week with his father became losing another father and nearly killing his best friend.

Staring at Alex, he watched as the sun slowly caused shadows on his face. The shadows gradually darkened and shifted across his face. Eventually, Alex's face was glowing orange, as the sun was near setting again.

Wills's heart was aching. He felt it break each moment. No one had come to see him or check on Alex. He didn't hear any footsteps in the cabin, which meant his father was still in there. Feeling terrible for what he said, once he realized what he said, he stood and found courage to face his father again. He knocked on the door.

"I'm not here."

"It's me. I want to talk to you," said Wills.

The door was opened. Wills shut it on the way inside. He sat backwards in a chair, facing his father. He gently took one of his father's hands to intertwine their fingers.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't know. I should have listened to you, but I've always been curious. You did what you had to. Now I understand why you never want mum and I aboard this ship. The pain of the reality about it is too horrible. You aren't a heartless monster. You relieve their pain and take care of their souls knowing your own is forfeit. I don't hate you either. I never have. I love you daddy. I really do," he told him.

"The last time I cried was when they brought you here and you didn't agree to serve," noted Will.

"I know. Grandfather told me. No having a heart doesn't seem so bad now. I would rather not have a heart if I was charged with what you have. You're the strongest person I know in the world. You're probably the strongest," said Wills. He untangled himself from the chair to wrap his arms around his father. "Forget everything I said last night. I never meant to hurt you. I never want to again."

Will felt better now that his son had explained more. He held his boy tighter. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Wills, slowly dropping his arms.

"Him and the boy," said Will.

Wills slumped. "Sam was like my father. He taught me everything I know. Alex is like my little brother. I saved his life you know. Now, I killed it."

"So, it was his father then?" asked Will.

"He's fourteen. How am I supposed to tell him his father is dead?" asked Wills. His mind changed. "How is a fifteen year old going to own a smithy? People come every day and expect their business to be concluded that night. I'm still learning. Sam was going to teach me more techniques he said would make me better."

"You'll manage. You have unspeakable talent," said Will. "As for Alex, tell him as much of the truth as you can."

"He already knows about you, but I can't tell him. He's like my brother. He's my best friend. His own father died looking for me. He told me that I was another son to him."

"Alex deserves the truth if he knows about me then. You know that. The truth can hurt, but sometimes the pain will ease quicker with truth."

"I feel so guilty."

"Telling the truth will also ease that pain."

"I don't know how to tell."

"You have plenty of time to think. Just tell him the truth."

Still not knowing how to do something as simple as explaining, Wills looked at his arm. He pulled at the knot on the bandage around his arm.

"How is it?" asked Will.

"It still hurts a lot," replied Wills.

"What did you do?" wondered Will.

"As I ran I slipped. I tried to keep my balance but my arm cut across the splintered rail before I swung back here," explained Wills. "Grandfather cleaned it for me. He didn't say much."

"Just rest. Let it heal."

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"He's going to wake soon. And I don't know what to do."

Will thought a moment. He set his palm against his son's cheek. "I'll tell him the truth for you. His anger will be brought upon me rather than you. I know what happened. You were too confused to understand."

"I don't help anything," said Wills.

"You might," said Will.

"I should have died," said Wills.

"You should have," agreed Will.

"What!" cried Wills, his eyes filling with tears.

Will immediately set his palms on his son's face. "I didn't mean I wanted you to die. What I meant was, given the conditions and the state we found you in, you should have been dead. The sea should have claimed your soul, but didn't. Wills, your skin looked burned like mine did when I touched orange metal years ago. You should have died in three days rather than staying alive. Theo and I never told anyone this and we don't intend to so you must keep this as we are. When we brought you here, you weren't bleeding. There was no blood left inside you to bleed, but your heart was still beating and you were breathing."

"Then why am I alive if I bled to death?" asked Wills.

"Calypso is the only justification we have," said Will.

"Oh, I suppose so," noted Wills. He looked at his skin. "I once thought Jack was dark skinned. I think my skin is darker than his."

Three slow, light knocks tapped on the door. Bill poked his head in. "Wills, Alex is awake if you want to talk to him. He wants to know if you're all right."

"I'll go," said Will. Bill looked at him. Will softly spoke to his father. "I'm telling him what happened so Wills doesn't have to suffer the pain. Keep an eye on him. His arm still hurts."

"Come on lad. I think we need to have a few rounds of Dice," said Bill.

"No one will play with me anymore," said Wills.

"You're teaching me your methods so someone can win against Will of course," added Bill with a smile.

* * *

Wills glanced at the doors again. He looked at the moon to decipher the time.

"Why are you uncomfortable?" asked Inido.

"Because my father was going to tell Alex what happened. That was barely after sunset. The moon is in the middle of the night sky. It's midnight and he hasn't come out yet," said Wills.

"I'm sure he's trying to comfort Alex. The boy lost his father," said Eddy.

"Because of me," said Wills.

"True," muttered Eddy.

"Finally," breathed Wills as his father came out. "Well?"

Will moistened his lips. He lowered his eyes as he tried to think a moment about a few things. "He wants to talk to you."

"Is he all right?" asked Wills.

"Wills, don't expect a friendly greeting," warned Will.

"I don't," Wills told him as he walked past him.

He drew a breath before entering.

Alex looked at him with fury burning in his eyes as he looked at Wills with a tear-streamed face. His lip trembled as did the rest of his body. The blanket across his shoulders slowly slipped from him.

Wills took a few steps, the tension and fury stabbing him in the heart. He sat beside Alex, not looking at him, just waiting.

"Is it true? Is what your father said true?" Alex demanded.

"What did he tell you?" asked Wills.

"He offered my father another life. Since father didn't accept he stabbed him through the heart instead of trying to help him then helped save me. He gave my father to the sea. He told me you hurt your arm and that you didn't know how to tell me so he had to. Is it true? Was my father murdered on your account because he tried finding you before you died?" asked Alex.

Wills shut his eyes. The truth was told after all. "Yes," he said quietly. "Your father was murdered because I'm here. It's all true."

"Do you remember what I told you before you left?" asked Alex.

"You told me this was suicidal and I would kill myself before I found my father," said Wills.

"No, I told you the worst thing that could happen is death. I thought it meant your death rather than my father's," said Alex.

"I didn't expect Sam to do this I swear," said Wills.

"You should have known!" screamed Alex, his voice raged and high pitched. "He loved you more than me. You were the son he always wanted. You had talent and took to forging steel quicker than he. You talked of the sea, did anything he asked you, proved him wrong on several occasions, impressed him more than I ever did, and gave him a new life. I was always quiet and kept to myself. I wasn't willing to do things I thought were dangerous. I was terrified to sail with you. I had always been a coward. You feared nothing and craved an adventure that father wanted. You were his gift from God. When he knew what you did, we left the next day. He wouldn't sleep, all he ever talked about was the fear of losing you and not knowing what he would do if he lost you. I came because he asked me to help you because I knew you the best. His love for you killed him. He's dead because of you Wills. My father is dead; I'm an orphan because of you. You have your father still. You can still see him on occasion. I don't have my parents or my brother."

"Your brother?" asked Wills.

"You were my brother. A short time ago, you were my brother. I don't care what you do with your life anymore just as long as I never have to see you again."

"Is that what you want? For me to let you go?" asked Wills.

"Yes!" hollered Alex.

"Then it's the least I can do," said Wills. "I'm sorry." He stood and went to the door. He turned again. "Don't do anything that Sam would regret."

"I've already done that. I became friends with you," said Alex.

Wills nodded as he shut the door behind him.

The teenager found sleep difficult to come by. He was warm and comfortable in his father's quarters, but he couldn't sleep. It wasn't just Alex, it was also his arm. It continued to sting and stab him over and over again. He knew he cut deeply into his arm. Nothing serious must have happened because it was stitched and the bleeding stopped. After an hour of thinking of his arm, he supposed it hurt because the day after injuries was the most painful. He would be fine in two days. As for Alex, he would follow his request and leave him be. He would want the same in return.

Once the crew discovered that Wills and Will had made up and Wills and Alex on terms, their curiosity led them to wonder what could be melted into works of art. Wills told them what he had experience in and was told that he would eventually learn to do. Will was even a bit jealous for what Wills had dabbled in including silver and gold. Somehow, the topics changed from blacksmith to life with Alex and Samuel.

"We had to go to Port Royal once even," noted Wills.

"You went where?" asked Will.

"Port Royal," said Wills. "It's not as civilized as I thought it was, yet it's far from what mum told me. For some reason, Sam told me not to use the name Turner. He never told me why, but I later discovered the reason. So, I used the name Woods the week we stayed there. Honestly, I hated it there. I've heard so many stories about it saying it's wild and uncivilized. It's a pirate's worst nightmare. There were still hangings when I went. I felt out of place and unwanted. The smithy was filthy and the blacksmith, Mr. Brown, was a pig and terrible. Alex could forge better than him. There were marines at every corner of every street. Every ship coming into port had to be searched before any one left. I swear Port Royal has turned into a Royal Navy base."

"It's definitely changed from all those years ago," noted Will.

"There was something else, something that made me realize why Turner was not a wise choice," began Wills. "They were taking down wanted fugitive posters. Jack Sparrow was obviously one of them. Everyone wants Jack dead these days. I wonder if that's the reason he went for immortality. There were these other ones. They called for a Swann and Turner." He looked at his father. "I know who the Turner was, but what about Swann?"

"Elizabeth Swann was the Governor's daughter. She ran off with a blacksmith to help Jack Sparrow and eventually became pirate with him," replied Will. Wills nodded and waited for him to continue. "I was the blacksmith she ran off with. Elizabeth Swann is now Elizabeth Turner."

"Mum?" asked Wills, his eyes wide with shock. Will nodded. "Mum was the Governor's daughter, and there's a price on my parents' heads."

"That is rather amusing," noted Will.

"Don't tell Mum that I took one of each and have them in my room," said Wills. He suddenly breathed through his teeth and clutched his arm.

"Are you all right?" asked Will.

"It's just sore. I'll be fine," said Wills. He twisted his earring.

"That looks good on you," noted Will.

Wills looked at him with a smile.

At the helm Will, glanced around the ship. The crew was as normal as they had been. However, Bill was sitting next to Alex. The boy came on deck pale as a soul and as lifeless as though he was missing his own. He often times found himself leaning his head against Bill's shoulder and Bill's arm going around him. Though neither said anything to each other, Will knew Alex was going to be fine soon. It was Wills that worried him. Usually his boy was uncontrollable and unpredictable. Today, he was sitting or staring out to sea, his arm gently against him. There was much more than met the eye.

"You wanted me?" asked Wills, standing next to him.

"Aye, take the helm for a while. You wanted to be captain," said Will.

"I'm fine. I changed my mind," said Wills.

"It's not that difficult," said Will.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I'll do it some other time," Wills told him.

"You know there will be no other time," said Will.

"I'm fine," said Wills. "And so is my arm."

"Then let me see it," said Will.

"It's fine," said Wills.

"Don't argue with me William," Will told him, grabbing his arm.

Wills breathed sharply. He, of all, knew that his arm was indeed not fine.

Will gently rolled his son's sleeve to the elbow then unwound the bandage. Through a few layers, blood began seeping. Rewrapping the bandage, he nodded then returned to the helm.

Wills looked at him then went below deck. He sat away from the sun, watching the crew walk back and forth attending to normal duties. They glanced at him and had small talk. As the hours passed, the pain in his arm worsened. Something was terribly wrong. He wrapped more bandage around it to hide the blood that seeped through every layer. He squeezed the bridge of his nose just as a shadow fell upon him. He turned his head.

"Son, we need to look at your arm," whispered Will.

"I think that's a good idea," noted Wills.

Already, Theo and Bill were sitting at the table in the captain's cabin.

Wills rolled up his sleeve to his elbow. He held his arm out to Theo.

"Well, the wound isn't bleeding. That's good," noted Theo.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," said Wills.

Theo unwrapped a few layers. The older bandages were soaked red with blood. He glanced at Wills for a moment before peeling the rest from his arm. The stitches no longer held the wound secure. Skin broke through the thread. Some thread was thinning into his arm. The skin around the wound was red and darkened in areas. The wound itself was inflamed and sickly looking. The deepest infliction was off the center of his forearm.

"It hurts," said Wills.

"Why didn't you come to us sooner? This is serious," said Theo. "We need to remove the thread before it separates in your arm then closes the wound."

"May I ask your intentions to this? Stitches didn't hold," said Will.

Theo shook his head. "The wound is too severe for that."

"Then what do we do?" asked Bill.

Theo whispered into his ear.

Bill's eyes widened. "We're not burning his arm!" he cried, looking at Theo shocked.

"What!" cried Wills.

"Let's review our options before we conclude anything," said Will.

Theo counted them out on his fingers. "We have three options. One: we burn his arm now with the sunlight we have. Two: we wait until morning. Three: we clean and stitch his arm again then get him to a surgeon on land. Infection hasn't set in yet."

"I can wait a few more days. Pain is second nature to me," said Wills.

"If we wait and infection does set it?" asked Will, leaving the rest for Theo to finish.

"He'll develop a fever, which he doesn't have yet, then that leaves two options. Either his arm is removed or he joins the crew," said Theo simply. All eyes turned to Wills. "You can wait if you want, but you're more than likely to gain infection. Had you come to us when your arm began bleeding we would have corrected the stitches and cleaned your arm. Instead, you hid it and allowed the blood to keep the wound moist." Wills looked at his arm. "If infection does set it and we catch it soon enough we can save your life by burning your arm. The heat will seal the wound and kill infection immediately. It will set in the next few hours if not few minutes."

Wills looked at his grandfather.

Bill shook his head. "It's not my life."

"Daddy," whispered Wills.

"Do what you want. Our lives are our own," said Will.

Wills looked at each one of them and his arm. "All right, replace the stitches and I'll rest until I'm back on land. I'll wait."

"That's your decision then?" asked Will, his voice tremulous. Wills nodded. "All right then."

His body shook as he immediately left.

Wills watched him leave as Theo was pulling the weak thread from his arm. His heart was pounding in his chest.

* * *

Will gazed at the setting sun. The breeze blew lose curls across the back of his neck, causing him to fidget as his neck was ticklish. He knew so far Wills hadn't come to him with a fever or pale skin. As of the present moment, everything was fine. He glanced at Alex who was sitting on the rail in the corner. He shut his eyes as he breathed uneasily. Someone in this world, someone dreadfully close in this world, was dying.

Wills grabbed the rail to keep balance as he breathed uneasily beside his father.

Will looked at him. He shook his head.

Wills turned to him. His face was pale and glistened. "I want you to be the one that does it."

"Does what?" asked Will.

"Burn my arm," replied Wills.

From the corner of his eyes, Will saw Alex's head snap toward them. His attention was torn away as Wills's knees collapsed.

"How long?" asked Will, holding his son's body against him.

Wills looked at him. "An hour." He collapsed against his father. "I'm so hot."

Will set an arm under his son's knees and behind his back. He carried him to the shaded helm stairs. The crew looked at him in horror as he began stripping his son of his clothes.

"How long?" asked Theo.

"An hour," replied Will.

Theo let out a breath as he turned. "Damn it Wills." He turned back.

"Can you stop it?" asked Will.

Theo shrugged. "I don't know."

"We have to try," said Wills.

"Why?" asked Theo.

"I'm a Turner," replied Wills with a sickly smile.

"Take him," Will told his father. "I need find something to burn his arm with."

Bill traded places with his son, keeping Wills as cool and sensible as possible.

In the few minutes it required to heat the sword Will found, the deck cleared of all men, knowing very well this was the most light available. Wills's condition worsened by half. His burning body shivered inside out. His arm once again bled through the bandages. His glazed eyes matched his glossy face and chest. The one positive outcome was that he was half unconscious already.

Wills was slumped against the side of the ship. His tunic was removed from his limply body. An abundance of light caused him to open his eyes out of curiosity. His head swayed to the left.

Karibe held lanterns above his arm.

Wills glanced at his arm as Theo was pulling the stitches out once more. His stomach churned. Pressure against his shoulders and legs pushed him into the wood.

"There is the problem," said Theo. "There is a piece of wood in your arm. That's what is causing your little infection. That'll have to be removed before."

Wills glanced at his grandfather whose hands were on his shoulders.

"Where's Daddy?" he mumbled.

A warm palm pressed against his cheek. "I'm here."

Wills looked at him. The clearest image in his eyes was a bright orange light in his father's hand.

"Well, he's not going to feel much," noted Eddy. They looked at him.

"Wills," called Will softly, as he rubbed his son's cheek. Wills looked at him. "This is going to hurt, but you'll be fine. If it comes to this let the pain take you. Don't fight anything. Do you understand?"

"Do it," Wills whispered.

Will pressed his lips against his son's burning forehead. "You'll be all right. I promise."

He looked at each of the four—Karibe, Eddy, Theo, and Bill.

They nodded at him.

Will looked at his son, fear passing across his face. "If this doesn't save his life, do you think fifteen is too young to join the crew?"

"Will, you have a duty to complete before then," said Bill. "Just like asking, this one doesn't have time to ponder that thought."

Will nodded. He looked at Wills's arm, making a quick calculation of the needed pressure.

Karibe shut his eyes as he turned away.

Will moved the lanterns to where he needed the most light. He looked at his son's face.

Wills struggled to breathe. His eyes were squeezed shut, assuming it was the pain in his arm and the swift fever corrupting him or that he knew what was about to happen.

Theo shared a look with Will who nodded at him. He released a deep breath before pouring an alcohol and water liquid across the wound. A pair of tweezers was embodied into the gash and the splinter removed. Will lowered the orange blade on his son's arm. Burning flesh intoxicated their noses and ears.

Wills's pain lasted mere moments of whimpering then giving into unconsciousness.

Since his greatest concern was so unaware to anything, Will's fear and tension melted as he moved the heat down his son's arm.

"Is that good?" he wondered.

Theo lowered a lantern across the white, pink, blistering skin. "A little more there."

Will lowered slight pressure of the heated blade onto the deepest gape in the arm.

Theo looked over it again. "Cool rags."

Will handed the sword to Eddy in return for the bucket of water. The soaked rags were wrapped around Wills's arm.

Seeing as Will and Theo had everything under control, Karibe nearly dropped the lanterns on deck before leaning his head over the side of the rail. Nothing had ever been so nauseating than the smell of burning flesh. That and his nervousness poured into the sea.

Eddy placed the blade into a bucket of seawater, cooling.

Bill pressed his fingertips on the underside of Wills's wrist. He felt the pulsing. Satisfied, he nodded. "He has a good pulse, more regular than a few moments ago."

"He's also not awake," added Theo. "Everything is more regular."

"Now, we cool his arm with rags," said Will replacing rags upon his son's arm.

Theo nodded. "I'll boil water and rags for you."

"What does the boiling do?" asked Karibe.

"The same that was just done to his arm. It cleans the water," said Theo. He turned to Will. "As for tomorrow, keep him still and comfortable. Expect his stomach to reject the pain."

"Aye, keep a bucket at his side," Will noted to himself.

"We won't know anything until tomorrow," said Theo.

Feeling as though they were being watched, they turned.

From the hold, several heads peered over the side. More heads appeared from corners and behind crates and cannons. A few were in the rigging as well.

"The suggestion that you remain in the hold was so you didn't have to watch," Bill told them.

They all seemed to finally breathe at once and nodded.

Will rolled his eyes. He brought his son against his body to carry him to his quarters. He laid his son against the added pillows, covered him to his waist with a thin blanket, set a cool rag across his forehead and several more around his arm then set a bucket beside him before sitting down himself. He pulled the wet hair from Wills's face. Just waiting, he caressed his son's head.


	9. Nine

Quite weak and pained yet, Wills's mind was lost to most sensibility. Once he woke he remained on his back, pleading for his arm to cool.

Will continued to gently surround his son's arm in soaking rags. The fever was no more and his body, save for arm, normal temperature. As the day progressed, more and more of his son's mind cleared, but the pain didn't.

Unfortunately, Wills's stomach was far too weak to deal with the pain. He spent most of the day vomiting into the bucket.

On and on, as instructed by Theo, Will fed him mugs of cold water. Cooling the burn was not solely an external process. The burn would lead to dehydration if not given enough fluid and therefore cause more problems to occur. Will continued to pour water into his son since that's what mostly came back out.

Off and on someone would pop in to settle his fear and nervousness. Seeing that Wills recognized him and said he would be fine in a day gave them all untold comfort. Bill was beside Wills most of the day as well. He left once Wills fell asleep again.

Near sunset, Will pulled a chair onto the small ledge in the back of his quarters. He held Wills, keeping him wrapped in a thin blanket and a bucket of cool water for his arm below him. From experience, he knew the most effective remedy to pain was being held by a father. It was comforting to not do anything, but feel arms around him.

He looked at his son's sunlit face.

Wills's pains were still expressed on his sleeping face. Everything was going to better though. The fever left along with infection. His mind was slowly returning and arm taking an eternity to cool but cooling nonetheless.

"He'll be all right?"

Will smiled softly. He knew that voice well enough to recognize it as belonging to Alex. He nodded. "He'll be walking tomorrow."

"Okay." Footsteps faded away.

Will looked at his son. "I told you truth heals pain," he whispered.

He tenderly shifted Wills in his lap to ease his breathing a bit more. Once he straightened his son's back, Wills's breaths were easier to take in. He brought cool, soaking rags on his arm once more. Sighing deeply, he rested his cheek on his son's forehead. Watching the sun slowly fade from the sky he shut his eyes after it disappeared.

Feeling his son's beating heart pulse through him added more comfort to hearing the sea's pulse. He wondered how often Wills was held anymore. When he was fifteen, he would have given the world to be held by someone he loved and was allowed to care for.

He felt Wills shift in his arms. Glancing down, he saw Wills's eyes were halfway open and slowly blinking as if waiting.

Wills's face lost color as he gagged before vomiting against his father's tunic.

Will held him upright and waited.

"I'm sorry," whispered Wills.

"It's just water," Will told him, the carelessness reflected in his voice as well.

He brought Wills back to the cot to lay him down allowing him to dry his chest. Instead of a tunic, he slipped into his robe. Once again he sat beside his son.

"That answers my question as to if you were feeling any better," he noted.

Wills innocently smiled. "A little," he replied. "I feel more awake."

"And your arm?" asked Will.

Wills attempted to shrug. "I don't know. It hurts and burns."

"Well, you're not infected anymore and the burning is cooling," said Will.

"It doesn't feel like it," muttered Wills, allowing his cheek to fall against the pillow. He exhaled deeply and quickly. "Mum's going to kill me."

"Well, we have over a week before we come to the island. You'll be fine by then," said Will.

"This sort of thing never happened to you did it?" asked Wills.

"Somewhat. I was in the wrong place the right time though," said Will. Wills looked at him. "I met my father again and was lashed for it."

"Mum told me," said Wills.

"What hasn't she told you about me?" wondered Will.

"What haven't you told her?" asked Wills.

Will thought a moment about that question. He told Elizabeth most of his life already, but he wanted to tell his son a time when he was in pain to better relate to his boy and comfort him in knowing he too will heal.

"When I was fifteen I came down with a fever that nearly took my life," he began.

Wills weakly smiled. "Mum told me already," he said.

Will slumped. "I need to stop telling her everything about me," he noted.

"It's fine. I know I'll heal given time," said Wills.

"You know of Tia Dalma?" asked Will, hoping he had something.

Wills nodded. "Calypso."

"Did your mother tell you of anything in her shack?" asked Will. Wills shook his head. Will smiled. "Finally. Now, you know I was lashed and the reason for that so we have no need to go over that part. So, after Barbossa returned—I assume you know how about that?" Wills nodded. "We settled in the area to sleep. Blankets and pillows were provided. Your mother wasn't sleeping, as I wasn't either. I knew something was wrong with me. I was warm and cold at once with a fever. Calypso brought me to her personal room and she pulled my clothes off me to lay me on my stomach. She knew of the lashes and that I was beginning to go delirious. She cleaned the lashes with something that stung in the worst sort of way. It burned my back; at least it felt like a burn. I was later told that my back was infected from the seawater and sand that had been flung around earlier as she set a towel over the rags before setting her warmest blanket around me." Will smiled to himself. "She's always had her eyes carefully on me. She placed incense on the table beside me. I swear, to this day even, there was something in it. She blew it into my face and I was asleep the next time I blinked. I woke on my side with a new set of clothes laid over a chair. Outside, the crew bustled around. I'll admit I was dizzy, but I was fine a moment later. Whatever was on my back healed the lashes to scars. And-" he turned to look at his son.

Wills was asleep again. All but his left arm was below the blanket he pulled across himself. His face was much calmer and eased, breathing normal, and everything about him was comfortable.

Will smiled. "I know how to make you sleep now. All I have to do is talk about such random moments in my life. Next time, well chat about me recovering the charts in Singapore."

"Mum already told me that," Wills muttered.

"Not from my point of view which is what she doesn't know," said Will.

Wills smiled. This smile was true and healed and perfect as it always was.

Once Wills was well enough—the next day—he sat up looking at the sling that held his arm. After a moment he looked at his father. "I shouldn't be up this early should I?"

"No," said Will. "Your arm should yet be killing you from the pain. It's only been a few days. I burned myself once and it was a week before I felt good enough to get up and moving around. I'm sure Calypso is putting her hand in your healing."

"Now what?" Wills asked saddened and with a sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"Don't worry. I have an idea," Will told him. He draped his coat over his son's shoulders. "It looks better on you than it ever did me."

"Where did you get this?" asked Wills, touching his father's dark wine-colored tunic.

"I've had it for a while," said Will.

"How did you rip it?" asked Wills, tracing the stitches.

Will's eyes gazed out to sea. He traced the scar on his chest as Wills's answer.

"Oh, I see," noted Wills softly.

"Forget it. Come on. The crew has been asking about you," said Will.

Wills smiled as he hopped off the cot. Before anything, he needed water in his body to settle his faintness. His arm hurt more than tolerable, but he would be fine as long as he didn't do much that day. With his mug of water and his father's arm around him, he walked on deck.

Skully's face lit with joy. "You're all right," he cried as he rushed to him to throw his arms around him.

"Did you tell them I died?" asked Wills as several others came to his side as well.

Will shook his head. "They watched."

"We didn't hear you screaming so we wondered what happened," replied Skully.

"How could you not scream? We thought you were dead," said Henry.

Wills shrugged. "I really don't remember anything."

Bill shooed them away. "The lad's alive. Go away now. Back to your duties." He wrapped his own arms around his grandson. "My brave boy. You're one of the strongest men I've known in my long life."

Wills shook his head. "No, you're braver than me. You're the one who refuses to leave this ship to look after Daddy."

Later that day, Bill sat in his quarters reading his book of Celtic legends. There was a sound of his worst nightmare. He gazed under the door. Sand was flung into his room. He dropped his book then opened the door. There was a line of sand. He followed it out the cabin, down to the main deck, down the stairs into the hold, and around the corner into the cannon battery. He froze.

In the center of the room was a crate of sand. Sitting on the sand in the crate were none other than the two Will Turners.

"Hello father," greeted Will, throwing more sand on the floor.

Wills laughed as he flung sand in the air.

Will set a handful beneath his dangling feet.

Both were barefoot and sat back to back.

Bill looked around. There was no possible way for Will to get out. Sand was piled all over.

"Better start sweeping," Will told him, holding out a broom.

"William bloody Turner," hollered Bill.

Will covered his son's ears not wanting him to know how to curse in all the languages of the world. Elizabeth would approve of that less than Wills being here at sea.

Once a path was cleared, Bill shoved Will and Wills away. They ran on deck laughing. Wills nearly tripped on the last step and fell against his father, laughing more. As Bill cursed more, Will's laughter also increased. The two of them stood, keeping each other supported, as they laughed.

Wills eyes looked past his father. His laughter died immediately as the world came back to him.

Alex stood at the bow. Only his head was turned. The breeze blew a few strands of his blood stained blond hair over his eyes. His once emerald green eyes became black and cold as death.

Wills looked away, the sight frightening him. He swore the devil was in his friend's eyes.

Alex walked past him, not saying anything and only glaring as he slowly made his way below deck.

"Let him be. He'll realize the truth later," said Will.

"I don't know," said Wills. "He's an orphan."

"Even orphans turn out well," noted Will, emphasizing the fact that he was once an orphan.

"I don't think becoming captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and half living under an eternal curse is turning out well," said Wills.

"My life was always unpredictable," said Will.

"I don't even know what Alex will do a second from now. I never have. His mind is too unpredictable to understand. I hope he'll be all right," said Wills.

"You need to stop worrying. It's not good for your arm," said Will. "Come on. We should sit in the shade and you need more water."

Wills nodded having to agree that water would taste good. Feeling faint again, he sat in the shade on the helm stairs. Pain in his arm suddenly increased causing his stomach to churn. His breaths were unsteady and broken. Everything was blurred. He grabbed the railing, feeling himself spinning. After only a few moments, he pulled his head over the rail.

"That's not good!" cried Skully.

Theo looked over to Wills. Seeing Will was already at his side rubbing Wills's back, he breathed easier. "No, it's normal. He hasn't eaten much for that reason. The pain in his arm will increase causing his mind to reject pain and, in the process, everything in his stomach. The only thing in his stomach is water so I wouldn't worry much."

Wills plopped back on the stairs, his palm over his mouth. He kept his eyes shut, knowing he would vomit more if his saw his world to spin again. The feeling of his father's hand rubbing his back comforted him enough for him to speak.

"Thank you."

"I think you've done enough for today. You should rest more," whispered Will.

Wills took his palm from his mouth. "I'll be fine. I don't know what that was."

"Your body rejecting pain in your arm is what that was. Burns do that. One moment it'll be fine and the next pain will overwhelm. The possible solution is to rest," said Will.

"I want to stay on deck. It's a warm day and I'm not at sea much anymore," said Wills.

Will nodded. He pulled his son against him. "Then we'll stay right here."

Wills smiled as he watched the sea sail past and felt his father's arms go around him. A few bottles of clear liquid were set in his face. He smiled his thanks at half the crew as he took one of the bottles. He drank more water, feeling much more better as Jack would say.

"I'm bored," whispered Wills.

Will smiled. "There isn't much you can do with one arm and a sensitive stomach on a ship," he noted.

"What do you want to do? I don't know what to do," said Wills.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Will. "I'm sure I can make it possible."

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do Wills?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't—Wills, don't start that again," said Will.

A smile tugged across Wills's face. "It's something to do." He reached for one of the bottles to finish his water. He looked into the empty bottle. "I have an idea."

_Mum, I know you're at sea. Don't worry about me. Father is over my shoulder as I write this. He found me and is currently bringing me home. I want you to go back home before something happens. Trust me when I write that I'm on the way home. A few things happened to me while I was here that convinced him I need to go back. It's nothing serious anymore. I'm perfectly alive and well so don't think that I'm dying. He is fine Elizabeth. I swear to you he's fine and I am taking him home. As proof, he wrote it himself. You know only he would write something like that without me having to convince him. Don't worry all right? I'm sorry I did what I did, but I had to. For the record, Alex is here too. He was the only survivor. I'm now master blacksmith of Isla del Sol. We'll talk about that when I come back. Please don't worry or do anything rash. I'll be home soon, I'm sorry for what did, don't worry, and I love you. -Wills._

Will folded the note into the bottle then threw it over the rail.

"Do you think it'll get to her?" asked Wills.

Will nodded. "She'll have it in an hour. Calypso is quick."

"Mum is still going to come find me I expect anyway," said Wills.

"Most likely," agreed Will.

"Now what?" asked Wills.

"Do you feel better?" asked Will.

Wills nodded. "I'm hungry, but I don't know what I can eat. My stomach is delicate at the moment and I don't want to be sick anymore. My throat burns enough."

"Well, I can have Theo find you something," suggested Will.

"He has quite the talents," noted Wills.

"He's a good man," said Will.

"Are you better?" asked Skully, from above them. Wills nodded. "Do you want to play Dice?"

"No, but I can teach you a few things to improve your game," said Wills.

"Can you? I always lose," said Skully.

Wills nodded. "As long as we sit in the shade I'll be fine."

"You need more water," noted Skully nodding. "Ten bottles isn't enough."

"Where are you finding this fresh water?" wondered Will curiously.

"Well, you tell me. If there is water we can travel," said Skully obviously.

"Thank you by the way," said Wills.

"Water is simple enough to come by," said Skully waving it off.

"Not for the water, for helping my father while he burned my arm," said Wills.

Skully's face went pale and sour. "It was nothing. I wanted to help you in any way I could."

"Well, thank you again," said Wills. "Come on, let's teach you a few of those methods of mine. Now, I'm not teaching them all to you because then I will lose. Losing to my father is bad enough."

"Your father is impossible to win against. I've tried and so has the rest of the crew," said Skully.

Wills smiled. He looked at his father. "I've noticed."

Will watched him run off with Skully. They brought out the cups and dice and sat under the shade of the helm stairs on the other side of the ship. He smiled at his son. Wills was doing much better now and they would be home in a week or so. Silence suddenly carried across deck. His attention turned to his father who emptied the contents of a bucket over the side of the rail. By the look of satisfaction on his father's face, Will knew that was the sand going back into the sea. He wasn't at all upset of course. The very next time they made port he could request of Eddy to fetch him more.

Since the day was warm and quiet. He stood at the helm after adjusting course for Isla del Sol. It was best not to tell Elizabeth, Wills, or his father that he had been wandering the Caribbean rather than having begun home. Even after Wills's arm was burned the course remained as Calypso willed, though, he had a suspicion that the course was already leading for home. He was glad that Wills wasn't sick again proving that his boy was going to be all right.

Come dusk, a few of the crew were below deck, sleeping he assumed. They had been awake for quite a few days. He also felt his movements becoming sluggish and mind unclear. It had been about a week since he last slept. Wills had been there for over a week. At the time he slept, Wills was much more entertained than what he was at the moment. His eyes shut as the thought about sleep more and more. He knew he needed to rest tonight. Deciding to inform his father he slowly went into the hold. It wasn't long before he paused and stopped.

In the corner, Bill was holding Alex. The boy's face was buried against his chest. Alex's back was trembling. His face burrowed into Bill's chest more resulting in Bill hushing and holding him tighter.

Seeing his father was needed more below deck, he returned to main deck. He confronted Eddy.

"If or when my father returns to deck the ship is in his command. Until then, she's yours. I need to sleep," he told him.

Eddy nodded. "You look like it."

"Wait a moment. You need to sleep?" asked Wills, overhearing.

"I am partly alive son. My human nature does require sleep on occasion," said Will.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" asked Wills.

Will shrugged as he began walking away. "You'll think of something or the crew will."

Wills nodded. He stopped his father to give him a hug. "You do look tired," he admitted. Will nodded. "Good night then. I'll still be here."

"I should hope so," muttered Will as he went inside his cabin to sleep again.

As night continued on, sleep came to Wills eventually. He knew the rest of the crew saw that he needed sleep and wished him to sleep. Having no other place to sleep that was comfortable since Alex was in his grandfather's quarters, he found himself standing over his sleeping father. First of all, he covered his father's exposed feet.

Debating, he looked at his father. Fifteen year old boys did not crawl in the same bed with his father to sleep next to him. It was something he had never done though and no one would know. After all, this was only the fifth time they had been together including when he was three and seven. Five year olds did sleep beside their fathers.

Sighing, he sat on the bed and removed his boots and sashes. He did crawl under the blankets to lie beside his father. The bright moon illuminated the pale scar across Will's chest. He traced the scar with his forefinger. Glancing at his father, he saw that Will didn't even move. He watched his father's chest rise and fall with each breath. It was a moment later when Wills realized his lungs burned for air. Everything seemed to come together. He rested his ear across the scar. Nothing. As usual, there was no steady heartbeat inside his father's chest. His father was breathing normal, but nothing was controlling the breath.

Wills pulled the blanket across his body. He nuzzled his father's breast with the side of his head. Often, when he was a small child, Elizabeth comforted him and soothed him asleep with her heartbeat. There was nothing to his father's body. Wills's head rose and fell with his father's breaths. His father truly was dead, but alive. The only sign of life inside Will was the steady breathing that remained constant.

Not knowing why, Wills stared out to sea, tears forming and slowly rolling across the bridge of his nose onto his father's chest. The drops were spaced apart, but twice the size of normal tears. After a moment of his vision blurring and mind hearing nothing, he knew the reason for his tears; his father was more dead than alive and bound to the _Flying Dutchman_. He didn't want to believe it though. His father's heart couldn't be inside the chest. Perhaps it was merely an illusion drawn up by Calypso. All he knew was that his father was breathing without the source of life inside him.

Sniffling, he wiped his eyes on his father's chest. Crying caused him to be more tired. He didn't want to sleep because he knew his days with his father were limited, but, as he struggled to keep his eyes open and the room rise and fall with his father's chest, sleep came, carrying him into his mind of a dreamless sleep of black abyss.

Light pouring through the black abyss below his eyelids, Wills stirred and woke from his mind. The sun beamed into his eyes. He shut them a moment and turned his head the other direction. Opening his eyes again, he noticed the room continued to rise and fall in a steady rhythm. His father was still asleep. Though he knew he slept on his father for the first time in his life, Will wouldn't know that. Knowing that his father would be asleep for a longer amount of time, Wills looked around the room. He had to admit it was rather cluttered and disorganized.

With nothing to do, he began to clean and organize the papers and books scattered about. After his father's quarters were through, he went to the organ chamber where he straightened books and placed them back on the shelf and in alphabetical order. His father still asleep, he took the carvings of sea turtles, found the pairs and paired them on a shelf. The rest of the carvings were stacked and placed on shelves as well. The room was swept, the shelves and books dusted, the organ wiped clean as far as he could reach, the keys polished, and everything tidied. Will still asleep, Wills sat in front of the organ.

He saw the chest of sand on the ledge along with two jars of dirt and a music box. Curious, he took the music box in his hand. It was a heart made from crab claws and a face in the center. He opened it. Watching the gizmos turn, a melody that caused tears to come to his eyes nearly broke his heart. He looked above the ledge. There was a painting of a beautiful woman with flowing hair. She seemed to come from the waves of the sea. Immediately, he knew it had to resemble Calypso. The music box reminded him of the music boxes his father made for his parents. Realizing something, he looked at the music box in his hand. Jones did the same for Calypso.

"This is all wrong," he told himself. "My father shouldn't be alive. He'll end up like Jones someday. I don't belong at sea. I shouldn't be here. I'm just hurting him more and more."

He opened the other music box. Both melodies seemed to cross with each other. There were similarities between the two just like the similarities between his father and Davy Jones. Not being able to resist any longer, nor knowing what was happening to his mind, he pressed his face into his palm and cried.

* * *

Will stretched with his arms in the air as he walked on deck. He was impressed to see his father on deck.

"Did you enjoy cleaning my quarters while I slept?" he asked.

Bill looked at him awkwardly. "I did no such thing."

"Wills," said Will. "He must have been bored. Where is he anyway?"

"Last time I saw him was yesterday about this time," said Bill. "Never mind, here he comes now."

Wills approached. His eyes were moist and sore. Hair stuck to his face. He looked at his father's body then compared his hand with his father's. He choked as more tears poured from his eyes.

Will looked at him then pulled him into a hug. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you and Grandfather about something," he whispered.

Will turned to Eddy who immediately nodded.

Bill and Will followed Wills to the organ chamber. Wills sat on the bench in front of the organ. He looked at them.

"Wills," began Bill.

"Look at my father and tell me what you see," said Wills.

Bill did so. "He looks fine," he told him.

"Look at the color of his skin and his eyes and the muscle on his body," Wills told him.

Bill did look at his son's skin color. His calm, carefree face suddenly turned wondrous and confused. Will's skin color was pale; it looked as though he hadn't been at sea for the past sixteen years. His eyes were not warm and rich. The bright, chocolate brown was darkening. He pulled his son's tunic to his shoulder. Will's arms were normal. There was no muscle on them.

Bill pulled his trembling hand away. He covered his mouth and shook his head. "No, no. It's not happening."

"It's happening to you too," whispered Wills.

Bill looked at his skin color. He choked on his breath as he stood to pace around the room.

"What is it?" asked Will. "What's happening?"

"You wouldn't have tentacles like Jones. Your skin would be white, every bone would be visible, and your eyes would be black," said Wills. He brought up a small mirror.

Will took the mirror. He looked at his reflection. After a moment, he shook his head. "The lighting is poor in here son. I'm fine."

Wills shook his head. "No, you're not fine. You've rejected the duty Calypso charged for the past three weeks. The souls are building in World's End. You're here, with me, in my world. You're turning. You haven't laughed in a week and you hardly smile anymore. It was only after the sand that you laughed and smiled because I was happy too. It is happening."

Bill shook his head. "It can't happen. Calypso knows you're loyal to the duty you were charged with."

Will's eyes lowered. "Actually, I've been sailing from the Caribbean for the past three weeks to acquire more time with Wills. I haven't thought about my duty at all. I just adjusted course two days ago for Isla del Sol."

"Then you are rejecting the duty," noted Wills.

"No, never," Will told him quickly. "I want more time with you."

"But you can't. This isn't your one day or what you are meant to do. You can't be with me anymore. I'm turning you into Davy Jones."

"No you're not," said Will.

Wills stood. "Yes I am!" he screamed. "I'm playing Calypso's part. I'm causing you to become attached to me. You are Jones. You're suffering because of me and you don't see it because I'm worth it. I'm the reason you ferry souls for ten years. It's me you want to see. Jones wanted to see Calypso more than anything. She wasn't there and one day I won't be there anymore. Like Jones, you'll turn. You already are because I'm not what you're meant to have. You aren't meant to be in this world. This isn't your world. You're afraid to lose me so you're sacrificing the small fraction of your life to be with me. Davy Jones and Calypso's story is replaying between the two of us."

Will shook his head. "Where did you think of this Wills?"

"I should be dead," Wills told him. "I was six and would have died had Mum not brought me to sea where we met and you sent my soul back. I was at sea for five days under the sun without food and drinking seawater. You saw how blistered my skin was. My arm. You shouldn't have been able to save me. The infection should have killed me. As soon as my arm was burned and I was resting, I was fine."

"Wills stop talking like this," said Will, fear growing in his voice.

"Daddy, I was born on land. Now that I've been at sea for over a month I don't feel right. I feel I don't belong at sea. It's just a grand adventure that I've always wanted to have. I've seen every power of the sea. I've done everything I can do at sea. No matter how long I stare at the horizon trying to become lost in it, I never am lost in the sea. I always know that there is land out there and the sea is not eternal. I don't feel wanted here. I don't think the _Dutchman_ wants me here anymore. She's rejecting me because I feel comfortable on land more than I do here. You were born at sea.

"Your destiny is to the sea. I don't think my destiny lies at sea. I crave the adventure, but that adventure is ending and I want to feel solid ground beneath my feet again. I don't want to be at sea anymore. I want to go where I belong and that's not sea. In my heart, I know I don't belong at sea."

Will shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. His voice was consumed with fear. "I love you Wills. You are not going to be my demise. You can't be. All I want is to be with you."

"But you can't because I want to go back on land and you can't go on land," said Wills.

"Where did you think of this?" demanded Will.

Will took a paper that was resting on the chest of sand. "As I was cleaning I saw this. I thought about it and I realized it's true." He handed the paper to his father. Will read it then looked at him. "Born on land, die on land. Born at sea, die at sea. I was born on land and should have died when I was six and three times while I've been at sea. We can't be together and the _Dutchman _knows that. She wants me to go back to land because then you can go back to your world and do what is required. She knows we'll never be together."

Will crumpled the paper against his chest. He shook his head, feeling tears come to his eyes. He paced the room then stopped in front of the mirror. His eyes were blackening and skin pale and clothes fitting him loosely. He turned back to Wills then rushed to him to grab his arms. "Listen to me, you are not going to destroy me or turn me into Davy Jones. I don't know what is going to happen, but I know you can never do that."

"How do you know?" asked Wills.

"Because you're only fifteen. You have the rest of your life to live. Things have happened on this adventure that have torn us apart because we're worried about each other too much. I don't know what Calypso meant by that, but I'm not going to let you die alone. You're homesick and worried for you r mother. You lost two people that are very close to you. You've suffered greatly and you haven't been eating properly the past few days. As to why you are alive, Calypso is keeping you alive because she knows that if you died I would become Davy Jones."

"Worse," whispered Wills.

Will shook his head. He sat beside his son, bringing his son's face against his chest. He held him and rocked back and forth. He glanced at his father.

Bill sat at the other end of the room looking at his son in horror, tears running down his face.

Will shut his eyes. His son was only fifteen years old. Too much happened to him. He was young still. Who cares if he was born on land? A man _can_ choose his own fate. Destiny and fate are worlds away from the same. Will held Wills tightly against him. He was not going to lose his son to land, nor was he going to become Davy Jones. He wouldn't let that happen to himself. Wills was not going to be the very thing that brought upon his end. He was not.


	10. Ten

Wills pulled the wheel more his direction. He felt it tug his arm so he pulled it his direction again. He pulled back again. He laughed as it tugged his arm. He turned to his father who was on the opposite side of the wheel, his mouth tugging into a smile and attempting to muffle the laugh.

The two looked at each other then burst into laughter, Wills's laughter lasting much longer.

"We're acting how Jack and Barbossa used to," noted Wills, his laughter loud and pure.

"Just keep in mind that I have proof that I am captain," reminded Will.

"Aye, you're heartless," said Wills.

"Don't remind me," Will told him.

"Heartless, heartless, you don't have a heart," Wills said dancing around his father.

Will came right back at him. "At least I'm not the one that has to face Elizabeth's fury."

Wills's amusement suddenly dulled. He looked at his father and nodded. "You're right about that one. When do you think we'll meet up again?"

"I can't say," admitted Will. "All I know is that you've been with me for about a month and away from your mother for nearly two months."

"She's going to kill me," noted Wills.

"Probably," agreed Will with a smile that meant he was glad it wasn't going to be him for once. "Be sure she kills you at sea then Calypso will have to save you or risk me becoming Jones."

"Don't bring that up," Wills told him.

"Wills, it was a week ago," reminded Will.

"I don't care," snapped Wills. "I don't want to think what being born on land means to me."

"If it means anything, I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me once we reached Singapore," said Will.

Wills's face suddenly lit. "You never told me about Singapore from your perspective."

Will dragged his son to the helm stairs. He drew a deep breath. "Barbossa needed someone to go into Sao Feng's uncle's temple to steal the charts without being caught. Of the rest of the crew I was the only one with enough cunning and unimportance to the mission. I wasn't needed to assist in bringing weapons or appearing harmless enough to be bait to sing the song. I was forced to accept the required task and Barbossa knew I wouldn't get caught because I wasn't an idiot when it came to piracy by then. You see, while on our venture to Singapore I taught myself to think like Jack as much as I could remember or interpret from his mind. Before I left I brought a few weapons to your mother and told her to take them all. I taught her how to conceal weapons quite well I've been told.

"Anyway, I ended up by crawling through disgusting, molding, rat infested sewers that were worse than this ship under the command of Jones, which is bad. I spent the entire time cursing at Barbossa for making me do this and Jack because we had to get him back. It was simple enough to get into the temple. Guards were outside. The temple was lock and Sao Feng's uncle was the only one to have the key. As I took the charts I wanted to be caught. You see, I had my own intentions and making a bargain with Sao Feng would help me acquire these intentions. I needed a ship and a crew that would be loyal to me and the charts to bring the _Pearl_ back from the Locker. Let's just say I had a bit of entertainment causing a commotion inside the temple causing the guards to fetch Sao Feng's uncle. My plan was most successful at the time when they caught me save the sword hilt to my head then waking once again bound to a pole."

"Once again?" asked Wills.

"The pelegostos," replied Will.

"I haven't heard that one," noted Wills.

Will rolled his eyes and continued. "Sao Feng was staring at me in curiosity. He asked what I was intending to do. I told him I needed to talk to him about a very important offer. He refused and asked which I would prefer: water, lashing, or removal of my hands as was common for thieves. I told him I knew what the lash was like, I needed my hands I liked where they were, and I had nearly drowned a few times prior. He wanted to remove my hands, but I mentioned Barbossa's name. Because I knew of the private meeting he understood that I was better left more alive than anything. He did seem disappointed that water was our only option left.

"I stood waist deep in a bucket of water. I admit the water was rather warm. All the while, I watched Sao Feng continue his activities and enjoy the steam as he patiently waited. I had my father on my mind and thought of new plans I could use to get to Sao Feng. I didn't have much time to think though. A man came in and nodded. Next thing I knew three pushed me under the water. I was on my knees underwater for a few minutes. Before you say it, I know, I should have died and I did feel like I was going to die for a while. Oddly, I've always been able to hold my breath for an unusually long amount of time."

"That's not so bad I suppose," said Wills.

"Now, tell me about when you arrived back at the island after returning to Port Royal. How did you end up hanging by your ankle above the dock?" asked Will.

Wills rolled his eyes and groaned as he face went red. "I was coming back from the rigging after helping fold the sails. The rail was wet and I slipped. My foot was caught in the rope. I fell backwards, nearly smacking my head on the dock. I have never been so ashamed in my life. People were on the dock and watched as Alex and Sam were looking at me from the rail laughing too hard to help me. What's even worse is that my tunic flipped over my head and I got caught in that as I tried to cut the rope from my ankle. Unfortunately, Mum cut me loose after having seen it."

"That's still not so bad," said Will.

"Who do you think has good, embarrassing stories to tell?" asked Wills.

"Jack," said Will, delighted.

"I'm sure he would," said Wills.

"No, no, no, Jack's coming," said Will.

Wills's eyes shot out to sea. He sighed in such relief. "Thank God it's Jack that finds me and not Mum. I don't want to die yet."

"I don't think even Jack will calm her enough not to kill you," noted Will.

"Aye, he'll probably run to save himself," said Wills.

"Run to run away," said Will. "Though, he doesn't always run."

Wills's eyes saddened as his body slumped. "After Jack comes, I won't see you for four years."

"We've had a month," reminded Will. "And we must go our separate paths for a time."

"I suppose," agreed Wills.

The two of them watched as the _Black__ Pearl_ approached. Wills did feel much better knowing that he would be home in a few days. He did miss his mother after all and he missed torturing Thomas when he was bored.

"Wills, hide," Will said monotone.

"Why?" asked Wills.

Will pointed to the helm.

Wills sighed deeply as his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, she's here."

At the helm of the _Black Pearl_ was no other than Elizabeth. Jack stood beside her with his arms folded across his chest. His yelp carried out to sea when she slapped him across the face for touching the wheel and then the compass shoved against his chest.

Wills and Will stood at the helm not moving and only watching Elizabeth come aboard the _Dutchman_. The crew backed from her and looked at them in wonder. Her feet bounded louder and louder.

Wills hid behind his father as she stepped off of the last step.

Elizabeth's lip was curled in anger. Her eyes were wide and devilish. She breathed heavily. "Where is he?" she asked, each word carefully emphasized.

Will stepped aside and motioned her to his right.

Wills stood, biting his nails. He weakly smiled at his mother. "Hello Mum."

Elizabeth screamed in fury as she slapped him across the face and smacked his head a few times. "William James Turner, you are going to die! I am going to kill you young man. As soon as we are home I'm chaining you to the mast of the _Horizon _then you'll never get out of my sight and you'll be at sea there. I'll bring everything to you if I feel like it. Rather, I'll stab you now and make your father watch you die." She smacked him a few more times then breathed heavily a moment before throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh God, Wills, don't ever do that to me again. _Ever!_ When I realized what you did I was going to die. Wills, you're going to be the death of me. I was so worried about you. What if you hadn't found your father? What if you died? What if something terrible happened to you? You could have died Wills. I don't know what I would do if you had died."

"I'm all right Mum. I'm alive you know," said Wills.

Elizabeth nodded as she pulled away. She turned to Will then slapped him across the face.

"Ow, what did I do?" asked Will.

"It doesn't take two months, especially with this ship and Calypso's favored captain, to return to Isla del Sol and you aren't even back yet. You went sailing with him didn't you?" she asked.

Will nodded. He raised a finger. "But I did save his life twice as you can see with his arm."

Elizabeth whipped around. She saw her little boy's arm still resting limply in the sling. Her eyes became sympathetic. "My little boy, what did you do?"

"Who cares? You have him now," said Jack. He went to Will, slapping him across the face.

"What was that for?" asked Will.

"You made her captain my ship for the past three weeks. She nearly sunk the _Pearl_ twice and she took my compass. We couldn't do anything without her permission. I was afraid to even drink water around her," said Jack.

"I didn't tell him to find me," said Will.

Jack turned to Wills. He raised a finger, thinking of what to say. Not having any thing most appropriate to say, he smacked the back of his hand across Wills's nose. "That's not even what you deserve William Turner." Wills turned away, softly whimpering. "You're fine."

Wills turned, his hand still over his nose and tears in his eyes. Blood dripped from between his fingers. "I think you broke it," he told him.

Jack and Elizabeth pulled his hand away to look at his bleeding nose.

"It's just a bloody nose," said Elizabeth. "You'll be fine."

"What happened to your arm?" wondered Jack.

"He cut his arm, it got infected, I burned it to seal the wound and keep infection away, and he still can't move it very much," said Will.

"I was miserable for a week," added Wills. "It still hurts."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. "I got your note Wills. How is he?"

"I don't know. We haven't spoken with each other since we agreed to stay out of the other's life," said Wills softly.

"Give him time," whispered Elizabeth.

Will felt eyes looking at him.

Jack was staring at him. "Mate, what's wrong? Your white and thin and have blackening eyes."

"I haven't ferried a soul in a month Jack and a few things have happened. I need to go back to World's End as soon as possible," replied Will. "I don't have the face for tentacles."

Elizabeth pushed her son away to look at him. "You're beautiful Wills, more beautiful with your bronze skin and the two earrings shining just like Will's." Realizing what she just said, she tugged at Wills's ear. "When did you get this?"

"About a week after I arrived," replied Wills.

"I want to peek," said Jack.

Wills tilted his head so Jack could get a better look then smacked him in the nose as well.

The three Turners sat on deck with Elizabeth holding her son in her arms a little while later.

"You wanted to see us," said Eddy, Theo, Skully, and Karibe behind him.

"I heard about what you did and I want to thank you for saving my son's life," said Elizabeth. She kissed each one on the cheek then turned to Bill. "Thank you for being the one that comforted him." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"That was the first time I was glad I had no heart," admitted Will.

"What really happened all those years ago? No one told me," wondered Wills.

Will sighed. "Bring the chest to my cabin Elizabeth. We have a lot to talk about."

Bill and Elizabeth looked at each other. Knowing where this was going, Bill shut his eyes.

In the captain's cabin, the four Turners sat at the table, the chest sat at the end.

"Son, you're fifteen and seen what this ship's purpose is. It's time to tell you the truth," said Will.

Elizabeth drew a deep breath and began. "It was just after Will and I married. Will noticed Jack on this ship fighting Jones. He rushed over to help, but was attacked by a crewmember that happened to be your Grandfather."

Wills looked at his grandfather. Bill explained. "In Jones's time, one becomes part of the ship and lost from his mind. I did lose my mind and did fight your father. Almost killed him once and he nearly killed me."

"I made him a promise," said Will.

"I rushed over to assist your father. Unfortunately, Jones was the first one I confronted. We battled and I fell," said Elizabeth.

"As soon as I saw your mother fall, I ran my sword through Jones's chest. It didn't matter of course. He bent the sword to his chest. I tugged, but was unsuccessful. I didn't understand the curse yet. He slammed me into the side of the ship," said Will.

"We looked into each other's eyes desperately. Jones noticed our love. He asked Will if he feared death and raised his sword—" Elizabeth's voice choked.

Will continued. "During this, Jack had managed to take hold of the chest and key at once. He asked Jones if he feared death with the heart in one hand and his sword in the other. For a moment Elizabeth and I looked at each other with the slightest hope that everything would be all right now. It wasn't." He paused to reach under the table and brought forth a sword. "Jones stabbed me in the chest with this."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"There is nothing wrong with the sword, only those that wield it," replied Will.

Wills pointed to the stitching on the maroon tunic. "Is that how?"

Will nodded as he pulled the cut in his tunic aside, exposing a much smaller scar to the left of the one across his chest.

"Then what?" asked Will softly.

Will shrugged. "I've never truly remembered."

Bill sighed and moved this chair closer. "Jones told Jack to take what he wanted most then I rammed into him. I now attacked. I saw my own son, my treasure, stabbed. I wasn't going to let my son die without Jones suffering in some way. I was almost lost over the side of the ship and Jones's heart was stabbed. Jack helped your father's hand pierce Jones's heart. Jones was no more. A new captain was claimed."

Elizabeth came back to tell her tale. "Your father was dying fast. I held onto him, trying to call him back I cried for him to hold on, but he was too far gone to be saved. There was so much that I wanted to say to him at the time. We never talked the past year. We had just been married and I couldn't lose him." Her voice cracked into tears that were ceased by Will's arms around her.

Wills blinked away the tears. "Keep going."

Bill did. "Your father had no strength left inside his soul. His life faded from his body. It was too much for him to hold on any longer. He died in Elizabeth's arms. She pleaded and screamed for him to come back. Jack pulled her away knowing what was next to be done." Bill's eyes were focused on the Dead Man's Chest, but gazed far into the distance. "The crew began surrounding you and chanted, 'Part of the ship. Part of the crew.' Maccus held that chest above your body…open…empty. I pulled the sword from your body and ripped your tunic more as I did so. I raised the knife above my head. For a single moment I hesitated. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I slammed the knife into your chest and began cutting. I was blinded by tears the entire time. I had never done something so painful, so heartbreaking in my life. The crew later agreed that day that it had to be me."

He swallowed hard, the memory returning to his mind. His hand reached to clutch his own heart.

"I still hear the ribs breaking and feel the blood flowing across my hand. I cut and reached inside your body until my hand palmed the limp organ. I cut, pulled your heart out with one hand and cut everything attached to it with the other. I don't remember doing any of that, but I know I did it. I still see the heart that had sacrificed everything, done much love, made me a promise, and was not being torn from you forever. With both hands as if it would break, I lowered your heart into the center of the chest, shut it, and turned the key. Immediately, your heart began beating again. I have never found a more beautiful sound than that of your steady breath. I watched the cut heal itself. I held you against me, waiting for your eyes to open again. All I ever wanted was to see your eyes. I did see them again. You looked at me, the chest, and glanced at the scar on your chest. Before anything else, I helped you to the helm and you brought upon the end of the battle. You woke not as Will Turner the blacksmith. No, that Will Turner died. You woke as Captain Will Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_ that day. You awoke to a new life. So, nevertheless, you did die that day and were reborn as well."

There was a moment of silence as all four of them looked at the chest.

"So, my father's heart _is_ in that chest?" wondered Wills.

"I just told you how it got there," reminded Bill.

"I've never believed it. It's difficult to believe," Wills told him.

Will pulled the necklace from around his neck. He handed his son the key. "You're fifteen. Do it."

"You told me never to open the chest," said Wills.

"You were nine years old. I want you to understand the truth," said Will. "Do it."

Wills took the key in his palm. Last time he had this key in his palm he was eleven and wanted it. Now, he wanted nothing to do with the key, but turned towards the chest. He looked back at his father.

Will nodded before shutting his eyes and lowering his face in his palm.

Wills looked at the chest, slowly moving toward it. The steady beat was louder and louder with each step he took. He set the key in the lock. Hesitating, he turned to the other three.

Will was trembling, his face buried in his hands; Bill wrapped his arms around him to pull him against him; Elizabeth's eyes were locked on the chest.

Wills's hand reached for the key. He turned the lock, opening the great seal. The key was in the lock, the lock unlocked, and the chest a simple lift of the top from opening. He heard the steady beating inside. Because it sounded much like a heart, he was overcome with sudden fear and wonder. He had to know though. If this was some illusion then what was binding his father to the duty.

Slowly, with a trembling hand, he pushed the top backward until it was horizontal with the back. His breaths and heart stopped, eyes filling with tears. Inside the chest, against a corner was a beating organ that resembled a heart in Theo's medical books. It looked like a heart. The beats were corresponding with the pulsing of the organ. His trembling hand reached inside the chest then pulled back out. No, he had to know it was there. Seeing wasn't believing. He had to know. He reached back inside the chest.

Knowing his actions, Elizabeth's eyes widened as she froze. She hardly realized how straight her back was to acquire a better view.

Wills's hand hesitantly reached into the corner. He palmed the beating object into his hand then brought his hand from the chest. His face flooded with tears, his heart wasn't beating, and he wasn't breathing.

"It's real," he whispered to himself, staring at the heart that was pulsing in his palm in front of him. "It's real." He turned to his father.

Will was clutching his chest in apparent pain. His body trembled. He whimpered and bawled against his father.

Bill's palm was over his son's eyes, keeping them hidden. His eyes were squeezed shut and buried in Will's curls.

Wills looked at the heart. One of two questions needed to be answered, he clenched his fingers tighter around the object.

Will suddenly shrieked in pain as both hands clutched his chest.

The heart slipped from Wills's hand. He slammed the chest shut as quickly as he could and locked it forever once more. He stared at his hand, where the heart was a single moment ago. He walked back to his family, his steps unconscious and distant. He pulled his father from his grandfather then pulled everything covering the scar. He pressed his ear against his father's chest. Nothing. He took his father's wrist. Nothing.

Wills collapsed on his knees in front of his father. Every question, every unanswered question he ever bore was suddenly answered. The curse, the _Flying Dutchman_, one day on land for ten years at sea, the reasons why he wasn't allowed aboard the ship- everything was answered. There was truth in everything. His father was heartless, captain, and cursed for all time.

He brought his palm to his face and suddenly wailed, tears pouring from him. His love and every hope he ever had that he and his father would be together one day for the rest of their lives dripped on the floor in front of him.

Elizabeth was first to move to her son. She pulled him against her body.

Bill was next to bring both of them against him.

Will sat in the chair, staring at his son knowing there was no longer a false hope that Wills bore. He found himself falling to his knees in front of Wills. He peeled apart the arms that hid him from the world to pull Wills against him.

Wills's arm slowly reached around his father's body. He buried his face against the silent, dead chest.

Will's arms held Wills close enough to feel his son's beating heart, knowing that each beat broke him more and more. He tucked his son's head beneath his chin. Shutting his eyes, he knew nothing would be the same between them again.

* * *

Very few words were spoken. It was a quiet good-bye between Will and Wills. They had the past month together, everyday with the other. Neither wanted to say good-bye. Will didn't want to let him go. Wills refused to let him from his arm. He wanted his father more than anything, but feeling nothing, he knew he would never have him.

"I'll wait for you," he whispered.

"It's only four years," reminded Will.

Wills pushed away. "Four years is a long time," he told him.

Will nodded. "But ten years is longer," he said.

"I can't say it," said Wills.

"Then don't. We are going to see each other again," Will told him.

Wills nodded. He threw his arm around his father. "I love you."

"I love you Wills, more than anything in any world," whispered Will.

Wills nodded.

Will pushed his son away. He turned to take a few steps. He came forward with the chest in his hands. "Since the day I met you, when you were two days old, this has belonged to you more than your mother. You're my reason for this suffering to be worth it. You're my everything keeping me alive. You are my heart Wills. It's only fitting that I give what belongs to you in your hands."

"I'll keep it from any harm," Wills promised, supporting the chest against his chest with his arm.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," said Will, it sounding more of a question than request.

Wills smiled. "Always, always."

He looked at his father for a few more moments then turned away from him and the _Dutchman_. With each step taken, his world became clearer and clearer. He wasn't meant to be at sea, he never would be with his father, and his father was forever bound to the sea.

The chest still against his body, he watched as the ship sailed farther and farther away until the horizon was lit with a bright green glow. The sun was no more as well. Everything was answered. There were no more questions. He had nothing left to ponder. There was no hope left inside him.

"You're father wanted me to look at your arm," said Gibbs.

"It's fine," Wills told him as he walked past him.

He weaved his way below deck, past his mother who sat on the stairs staring distantly into the blackness, past Alex who gently swung in a hammock, pale and lonely as usual, past a few crewmembers, until he found a quiet corner where no one would find him. He sat. Rather, he sat on something. He reached into his coat pocket. A sea turtle with a three-letter word spelling out son.

"We can never be," he whispered to the turtle. "Not even these can keep us together anymore. I will never abandon you though. Not you. I may leave, but I'll never abandon."

He curled in the corner, the chest snuggly in his lap. Listening to what he truly knew to be his father's heart, he cried himself to sleep.

After hours of quiet and the crew having gone to sleep, Jack found Wills alone in that corner. He sighed and took the boy in his arms, being positive that the chest was in Wills's lap. He brought Wills to his quarters, laid him on the cot, covered him, and set the chest on the pillow next to him. Knowing what transpired between him, his parents, and grandfather, he shook his head not wanting to bring that moment back in his mind.

Looking at Wills, he saw how the teenager changed. The hopeful glow that his face once bore was lost. He knew Wills discovered things about himself and his father that shouldn't have been discovered. Four years ago, he knew there was something about Wills that was not of the sea. There was something about him that was un-Turner. Jack understood that it was rejection by the sea. Wills had his grand adventure at sea, saw it all, done it all. There was nothing left to do at sea or reason to be with his father anymore.

"You and Will aren't meant to be are you?" Jack asked himself.

He watched Wills sleep a moment then turned away, fearing for what Wills would become now that the mysteries of the sea were no more.

* * *

Will held his sea turtle with a smile. He was a father for over a month to his son. Never had he ever had a more enjoyable experience in his life. Now it was over and he was destined to return to what was assigned to him years ago. Part of him was relived to be in World's End again. Most of him would eternally sob. He understood everything about his son and Wills understood everything about him. They would never be together. Their paths were like fire and ice, life and death, good and evil- sand and sea did not come together. Both were consumed by everything.

"I know that look," said Bill, coming behind him.

Will nodded. "He knows."

"He'll be fine. Even if he is destined to land he can still come to sea and visit you," said Bill.

"The rest of his life. I have my son only for the rest of my life," said Will.

"The rest of his life is a very long time. He is fifteen years old Will. Don't worry about your son. He's smart," said Bill.

"He's a Turner. Something always goes wrong in our lives," said Will.

Bill turned to the horizon. "Don't worry about him. You have a duty to do and I suggest you do it. Wills's life wasn't saved by just himself. She won't save him again."

"You don't know that," said Will.

Bill pointed to the horizon. "Will, your duty."

Will turned to the water. His duty was neglected for near of a month, and his soul craving to ferry them. He sighed. This was the only reason his life was important anymore.

* * *

Will found himself beginning to go back into his depressed state of mind. He would ferry souls looking lonely and longing for freedom. He was silent most of the time, carving while sitting on the mast.

Bill would not tolerate his son's behavior any longer. He brought six bottles of rum from the hold then stacked them in a pyramid on the table in the captain's cabin.

"All right, I understand. Stop feeling sorry for myself," said Will as he walked in the room.

"Can you do something for me?" asked Bill as he took Will's hand to lead him on deck.

"What?" Will asked as he rolled his eyes.

Bill pointed at a rope hanging from the mast. "Pull this down for me."

Will looked around his feet, seeing that he wasn't standing in the middle of a pile of ropes. "Why?"

"Just do it," said Bill.

Will pulled the rope. It fell on top of him.

Eddy was standing in a coiled rope as he took a damp cloth to the rail out of boredom. He shrieked as he was hoisted into the air by his ankle.

Every pair of eyes turned to Will.

Will dropped the rope then pointed to his father.

"I thought we were done with this," Eddy shouted as he swung back and forth.

"You double crossed both of us, so we pulled a joke on you," called Bill.

Understanding now, Will managed to laugh.

"I learned my lesson now cut me down," said Eddy.

"Ask your captain. It is his decision alone," said Bill.

"You can hang there for a while and enjoy the different perspective," called Will.

Eddy gave a furious shout. He began making an attempt to reach up to pull the rope from his ankle.

"What say you to a round of Dice?" asked Bill.

The crew gave a resounding cheer.

"Now that the boy isn't here we may use money again," noted Karibe.

"Or my boots because I have no money," stated Skully with a smile.

Bill sat down to play the first round with Theo and Karibe.

Skully tapped on his shoulder. He pointed to a quiet spot at the bow.

Will sat on the rail with one leg hanging over the side, swinging back and forth. His hair and blue bandana blew in the wind. Calm and quiet, he was reading a book.

With a smile Bill turned his attention back to the game.

"Captain, souls off the starboard bow," called Eddy not long after.

Will glanced up from his book. "Actually off the port bow," he corrected.

"It's starboard from my 'new perspective'," grumbled Eddy. "Welcome to the _Flying Dutchman_ my good sirs where punishments are Hell."

Will pulled the three marines aboard. "Please ignore him. He's too much blood in his head."

"What is he doing?" asked a marine.

"Punishment as he said," Will told him.

"Punishment. I helped you do all those things to your father," reminded Eddy.

You also helped him do all those things to me," said Will.

"I caught your music box," added Eddy.

"That is true, but you also mentioned what my life is like with Elizabeth," said Will.

"You told us. Anyway, who held your son down while you burned his arm? Who got you the barrels of sand? Who switched your father's tea with the inked tea this morning?"

Bill immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. He looked at each crewmember then opened his mouth.

"It's not that bad," noted Skully. "Well, at least not as black as before."

Bill clamped his hand over his mouth as he walked away from them with a cold glare.

"Excuse me for a moment," Will told the marines. He went to the mast and held onto the rope with Eddy dangling from below.

"Are you finally going to cut me down?" asked Eddy, looking at him.

Will shook his head as he threw a rope beside him. "Not quite."

"What are you doing?" Eddy asked again.

"You'll see," said Will as he spun him around several times. He then tied a rope around the other ankle, it dropping to deck. Hanging onto that one, Will slid down. He walked to the bow with the rope in his hand. After swinging the roped under the rail, he pulled on it. Seeing his intention, others joined as well until Eddy was above their heads.

"Hold the rope," Will told his father then stood on the crosstree to the foremast looking at Eddy.

"Will, what are you doing?" asked Eddy with wide eyes as the black knife was pulled out.

"Adding to your punishment," replied Will then cut the rope.

Eddy squeezed his eyes shut, tensing. Opening an eye, he noticed he wasn't moving. He saw Will with his ankle in one hand and the rope in the other.

"Gaelic for payback isn't it?" he asked.

Will shook his head. "Not Gaelic. Turner." He dropped the rope.

Eddy swung to the other side of the ship while spinning and creaming. He then swung back to Will who shrugged at him before swinging back.

Will went back on deck and was immediately received with wild applause. He bowed gloriously.

The three marines looked at each other.

"Why was this not punishment?"

"Far more appropriate than the brig and flogging."

Bill looked at Eddy then Will and smiled through his black teeth with an idea. Payback.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart: well, a lot more added into the mind of young Wills Turner with plenty more to come in the future. until then, happy readings!**


End file.
